


Падение Монастарио

by ilera



Category: Zorro (TV 1957)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Episode Related, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance, Slow Burn, не бечено
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:00:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22575202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilera/pseuds/ilera
Summary: В Лос-Анжелес возвращается молодой Диего де ла Вега, отличающийся от остальных донов вроде бы искренней доброжелательностью в отношении команданте Монастарио. Если бы не появившийся одновременно с ним разбойник Зорро, Монастарио был бы почти счастлив.Действие происходит на протяжении первых 13-ти серий первого сезона с Монастарио, АУ с конца 12-ой серии. В сюжете задействована интрига второй половины первого сезона.
Relationships: Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Diego de la Vega, Enrique Sanchez Monastario/Zorro
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Падение Монастарио

**Author's Note:**

> Стоял обычный для Лос-Анжелеса солнечный день. Крестьяне торопились завершить свои дела в городе, чтобы вовремя скрыться от палящего солнца, а солдаты с завистью смотрели на них из ворот гарнизона — команданте не позволял отлучаться с поста, пока не закончится вахта. Появление экипажа приковало все их внимание: не каждый день увидишь вернувшегося из долгого странствия кабальеро, а приехал он явно издалека, если судить по количеству багажа.

Монастарио как раз закончил разговор с юристом, когда сержант Гарсия сообщил о приезде дона Диего де ла Вега. Эта новость оказалась неожиданной: команданте было доподлинно известно, что сын Алехандро де ла Вега еще год должен был проучиться в Испании. С какой целью он изменил свои планы? Уж не для того ли, чтобы помочь отцу в борьбе с ним, представителем законной власти Калифорнии?

Отпустив лисенсиадо Пинья, Монастарио немного обождал и направился к воротам гарнизона, за которыми, по словам Гарсии, стоял экипаж дона Диего. Высокое положение де ла Вега в Калифорнии обязывало команданте оказывать этой семье знаки уважения, поэтому он лично вышел поприветствовать молодого человека. Оказавшись за воротами, Монастарио заметил нескольких членов городского совета во главе с его главой — алькальде. Причина их появления обнаружилась тут же в виде подъезжающей повозки с арестованным по приказу команданте Игнасио Торресом. Как Монастарио и подозревал, даже будучи под стражей, Торрес продолжал сеять вокруг семена смуты. Рассердившись, комендант напомнил солдатам, что с этим арестованным запрещено разговаривать, и приказал запереть того в тюрьме. Разобравшись с заговорщиком, Монастарио обратил все свое внимание на дона Диего де ла Вега.

Молодой человек был разодет, словно павлин: узорчатый костюм цвета калифорнийского моря, сидящий как влитой нашейный платок цвета фуксии, бежевая шляпа с цветной лентой — весь фанфаронский вид незнакомца выдавал в нем любителя кричащих нарядов, тщательно следящего за испанской модой. По опыту Монастарио, такие люди не интересовались политикой, лишь бы торговля шла гладко и хороших портных было вдосталь. Команданте также отметил, что лицо дона Диего гладко выбрито, верхнюю губу оттеняют аккуратные усики, а виски тщательно подстрижены брадобреем — безукоризненный внешний вид. Монастарио и сам с вниманием относился к своей внешности, но приезжий выглядел слишком ухоженным, слишком прилизанным, его нежным рукам могла бы позавидовать любая сеньорита. Настоящий мужчина, по мнению Монастарио, не должен жить одними удовольствиями. Дон Диего не сказал ни слова, а команданте уже пришел к выводу, что он не опасен.

Сдержав порыв вмешаться и потребовать объяснений по поводу ареста дона Начо, Диего под пронизывающим взглядом мужчины в форме крепче перехватил книгу. По властной манере держаться и услышанному разговору Диего догадался, что это и есть команданте пуэбло де Лос-Анжелес. Он был почти его роста, худой, с темными волосами, короткой бородкой и усами, но самое сильное впечатление производили ярко-синие глаза на загорелом лице. Эти самые глаза смотрели, не отрываясь, пока он целенаправленно к нему шел, и Диего подумал, что от его внимания наверняка ничто не ускользнуло. Команданте, казалось, видел его насквозь, и Диего поежился, гадая, все ли детали его внешности соответствуют новому имиджу.

На полпути команданте остановил алькальде, и он с досадой обратил на него свой взгляд.

— Я протестую, капитан! — воскликнул магистрат. — Дон Начо не преступник.

— Сеньор алькальде, — вздохнул Монастарио и терпеливо продолжил: — Это не гражданское дело. Государственная измена находится в военной юрисдикции.

Диего улыбнулся, когда алькальде не нашелся, что ответить, и поспешно уткнулся в раскрытую книгу. Сделав вид, что не заметил приближения команданте, он поднял голову, только когда Монастарио подошел почти вплотную и произнес:

— Вы Диего де ла Вега?

— К вашим услугам, команданте.

— Капитан Энрике Санчес Монастарио, — представился тот. — Сожалею за причиненные неудобства…

Монастарио был изысканно вежлив, чересчур улыбчив и приятен в общении — Диего не поверил в его искренность ни на грош.

— Нет-нет, команданте, на самом деле вы дали мне возможность закончить главу «Влияния мавританской культуры на испанскую поэзию». Вы читали эту книгу?

— Нет, не читал, — раздраженно ответил Монастарио.

Диего понял, что с легкостью может стереть с лица команданте довольную улыбку лишь парой фраз, и это ему понравилось. Разумеется, такой честолюбивый офицер штудирует труды о военной науке, а поэзия, по его мнению, является отдушиной романтически настроенных юнцов и лишней тратой времени. Сам Диего считал, что стихи уместны лишь при ночных прогулках под луной с прекрасной сеньоритой, но приходилось притворяться книголюбом.

— О, тогда я должен вам одолжить ее, когда закончу, — легкомысленным тоном ответил он.

Не почувствовав издевки, Монастарио вновь вернулся в доброе расположение духа:

— Спасибо, как-нибудь в другой раз. Не угодно ли вам пройти в мой кабинет? Я не задержу вас надолго.

Диего с готовностью пошел в сторону, указанную Монастарио, и впопыхах зацепился тростью за аксельбанты на его мундире. Смущенно рассмеявшись, он высвободил трость и продолжил путь к квартирам команданте.

Вместе с де ла Вега приехал его слуга, глухонемой, по словам сержанта Гарсии, который, в свою очередь, услышал это от дона Диего. Монастарио всегда подозрительно относился к незнакомцам и не верил им на слово, впрочем, как и хорошо знакомым. Он проверил, действительно ли слуга дона Диего не мог слышать, и выстрелил из ружья. Тот даже не дрогнул, в отличие от Гарсии, который с перепуга уронил ящики на землю. Успокоенный, Монастарио вернулся к себе и застал дона Диего облокотившемся на край его стола и погруженным в книгу.

— Я знаю, что вам не терпится поехать домой, — сказал команданте.

— Вы правы, у меня был очень тяжелый день.

Монастарио снял шляпу, и Диего с удивлением заметил у него седину в волосах, хотя команданте выглядел достаточно молодым, не старше тридцати лет. Растрепавшиеся волосы еще хранили следы прически. В этом, а также в том, какими белыми были брюки Монастарио, каким чистым и отутюженным китель, в каждой медали и знаке отличия была видна степень его довольства собой. «Тем интереснее будет показать его глупцом», — решил Диего.

— Пожалуйста, прочтите и подпишите эту декларацию, если не возражаете, — Монастарио протянул ему лист бумаги.

Совершая шутливые пассы шпагой, команданте стал выяснять причины приезда молодого де ла Вега и услышал, что тому не нравились физические упражнения в университете.

— Представляете, среди некоторых студентов даже были дуэли, — в его голосе сквозило недоумение, насмешившее Монастарио, который не знал жизни без фехтования.

Он снова принялся размахивать шпагой и одним точным ударом снес верхушку пишущего пера Диего, который уставился на оставшуюся в руке часть. Команданте понравилось, что посетитель не только не выражал свое им недовольство, но и отнесся с достаточным уважением, которого были достойны его погоны. Все удовольствие от общества дона Диего, однако, испортил Гарсия, неуклюже ткнувший его острием шпаги в зад. Монастарио с пылом высказал все, что думает по поводу состояния мозгов своего подчиненного, и уже обычным тоном распрощался с Диего.

Выходя из дома Монастарио, Диего с улыбкой думал, что ему понравилось разыгрывать команданте — такой бурной реакции его действия еще ни у кого не вызывали, а он всего лишь уколол его кончиком пера.

— Наконец-то новое лицо в этом богом забытом месте, — размышлял вслух Монастарио. — Серьезный и воспитанный молодой человек, которому просто не повезло с отцом.

После ухода дона Диего Монастарио пребывал в хорошем расположении духа, и даже неуклюжий Гарсия не смог надолго вывести его из себя. Переведя взгляд на сержанта, Монастарио заметил, что тот слишком долго заполняет журнал дежурств.

— Сержант, что вы там делаете?

— Я не вижу столбца для сверхурочного дежурства, капитан.

— Потому что его там нет, идиот.

— Но куда мне вписать лишние два часа, в течение которых я заменял капрала Рейеса?

— Добавьте эти два часа к основному времени.

— Но тогда мне не оплатят переработку, — жалобно вздохнул Гарсия.

— Вот с капралом и решайте этот вопрос, — злорадно ответил Монастарио.

Когда сержант вышел, бормоча себе под нос про закончившиеся деньги, команданте заложил руки за голову и откинулся на спинку стула, вызывая в памяти образ мужчины, только что приехавшего в Лос-Анжелес. Сколько ему лет: 18, 20? Но держится уверенно и вежливо отстаивает свою точку зрения. Он так мало похож на агрессивных и ненавидящих его донов пуэбло, что сразу привлек внимание Монастарио. Жаль, не получится отточить с ним фехтовальное мастерство, де ла Вега явно интересуется больше чтением, чем скрещиванием шпаг в дружеской тренировке. Любитель поэзии, подумать только! Взглянуть бы на лицо дона Алехандро, когда тот встретится со своим сыном. Довольно улыбаясь, Монастарио позволил себе еще несколько минут пофантазировать на эту тему и вернулся к работе. Нужно было вежливо отклонить просьбу алькальде Сан-Фернандо о помощи. Произошедшие на подвластной соседу территории убийства не касались Монастарио, и хотя Пинья уговаривал его оказать содействие в поисках виновного — так у них появится благодарный союзник, считал он, — команданте и своих забот хватало. Пойманный сегодня предатель был одной из них.

Следующей ночью Монастарио организовал побег Игнасио Торреса из тюрьмы. Он велел лисенсиадо Пинья отпереть решетку и сказать, что дон Начо оправдан. Когда Торрес окажется на свободе, Монастарио выстрелит в него якобы при попытке к бегству. Разумеется, он его не убьет, зато любой судья признает его виновным в неуважении к закону и осудит за измену.

Однако когда он вышел во двор с револьвером наготове, то увидел не только убегающего Торреса, но и человека в черном, помогающем тому перелезть через стену. Незнакомец был высок, строен и силен — явно не тщедушный юрист, решивший вдруг изобразить клоуна. Кроме черных брюк, сапог и рубашки, на незнакомце были черные же шляпа, плащ и маска с прорезями для глаз. Монастарио выстрелил и промахнулся — слишком долго разглядывал преступника. Чертыхнувшись, он отбросил револьвер и обнажил шпагу. Человек в маске с готовностью принял вызов, и завязалась жаркая дуэль. Монастарио не помнил, когда в последний раз дрался с таким умелым бойцом. Сначала он получал искреннее наслаждение от сугубо мужского танца, но понимание того, что постоянно улыбающийся противник лучше него владеет шпагой, разъярило команданте, и он потерял над собой контроль. Вложив все силы в один выпад, который должен был стать смертоносным, он вогнал шпагу в деревянную стену и лишился единственного оружия. Под острием своего клинка его противник заставил Монастарио зайти в тюремную камеру к уже стоящему там юристу и запер за ним решетку. Перед глазами возникла буква «Z», высеченная шпагой на стене, а Пинья объяснил, что это первая буква прозвища «Зорро», что значит «лис».

Следующие несколько минут слились в одно мгновение. Монастарио звал на помощь солдат, кричал на Гарсию и руководил отражением атаки бандита. Яростно дергая прутья решетки, он бился, словно дикий зверь, пойманный в клетку. Зорро все же удалось уйти, а Монастарио окончательно сорвал голос и разбил руки в кровь. Он был унижен и оскорблен: лис посмеялся над ним и ушел без единой царапины.

На следующий день Монастарио едва мог говорить. Он пытался шепотом отдавать приказы сержанту Гарсии, но тот то переспрашивал, то просил объяснить, что команданте имеет в виду. Закончилось все тем, что Монастарио пришел в ярость и накричал на сержанта, который в страхе выскочил из кабинета, оставив капитана одного. Несколько минут горло жгло, будто в него налили горящей смолы, и Монастарио кинулся к столу, чтобы унять боль вином. Однако бутылка оказалась пуста. Открыв дверь на улицу, команданте стал выискивать взглядом солдата, который сбегал бы за вином в таверну, но при виде Монастарио все тут же отводили взгляд, а некоторые и вовсе прятались. Команданте понял, что снова все придется делать самому, и, сжав челюсти, направился в таверну. И пусть ее хозяин только попробует не понять, что ему нужно!

Таверна была забита до отказа — все, у кого были деньги, отдыхали от полуденного зноя за стаканом холодного вина. Никто не обратил на него внимания, и команданте порадовался, что не придется отвечать на приветствия. Оглядев зал, он заметил, как из-за дальнего стола встал мужчина и попрощался с соседом. В другое время Монастарио отыскал бы хозяина и внушил ему, что для команданте пуэбло де Лос-Анжелес обязательно найдется свободный столик, однако сейчас он был не в состоянии угрожать. Поэтому Монастарио поспешил занять освободившееся место. Подняв глаза на вынужденного собутыльника, Монастарио узнал в нем Диего де ла Вега и с облегчением кивнул — по крайней мере, ему не придется сидеть с незнакомым торговцем или, хуже того, с обиженным на него жителем пуэбло.

— Чем обязан, капитан? — улыбнулся Диего.

Монастарио пожал плечами и изобразил жестами, что пьет из сосуда.

— Конечно же, что еще делать в сиесту, как не наслаждаться прекрасным вином? Вы позволите? — Монастарио кивнул, и де ла Вега подозвал хозяина.

Команданте с ревностью отметил, что всегда занятый для него старик моментально возник у их столика и внимательно выслушал заказ.

— Принесите лучшего, будьте добры, — уточнил Диего.

Монастарио хмыкнул. Разумеется, де ла Вега перед ним красуется. Никто в здравом уме не закажет дорогое вино, чтобы разделить его с капитаном Энрике Санчесом Монастарио.

— Я слышал, вчера на вас напал разбойник по имени Зорро, — заговорил Диего, — и имел наглость запереть вас в тюремной камере, как обычного преступника.

Де ла Вега напомнил о том, что Монастарио тщетно пытался забыть. Взвесив все «за» и «против», команданте решил, что лучше вернется в гарнизон и умрет от жажды, чем будет слушать комментарии расфуфыренного нахала. Его остановил Диего, положив руку на рукав, и притянул обратно.

— Простите, капитан, если бы я знал, что для вас это так важно… Право, я не хотел вас обидеть. Разделите со мной трапезу, прошу вас.

Монастарио подозрительно взглянул в лицо де ла Вега, ища издевку, но тот смотрел открыто и доброжелательно. Команданте, не привыкший к такому обращению, замешкался, но под настойчивым взглядом дона Диего сел на прежнее место.

— А вот и вино!

Хозяин поставил бутылку, два стакана и поспешно удалился.

— Будь я проклят, — рассмеялся Диего, — чем вы так напугали бедного трактирщика? Он на вас и взглянуть боится, хотя вы не выглядите таким уж грозным.

Монастарио нахмурился, не зная, как отнестись к последним словам. Вместо этого он отхлебнул вина и удивленно приподнял брови. Действительно отличная марка, а не дешевое пойло, которым его угощали другие, когда хотели добиться от команданте услуги.

— Вам нравится? Это вино почти не уступает погребу моего отца.

Монастарио благодарно кивнул и осушил стакан. Тело приятно потеплело, а боль в горле притупилась. Он прокашлялся и прошептал:

— Вам, наверное, интересно, почему я молчу…

— Я решил, что вы неразговорчивый малый, — улыбнулся Диего. — Военная дисциплина и все такое. Вижу, что это не так.

— Я посадил голос, — объяснил Монастарио, — и с трудом могу разговаривать.

— Тс-тс-тс, — негодующе зацокал языком де ла Вега. — Как же это случилось? Неужели снова Зорро?

Лицо Монастарио налилось краской.

— Вы обещали не разговаривать со мной об этом… этом Зорро. Этом проклятом мерзавце Зорро! О, я бы все отдал, лишь бы поймать его!

Команданте закашлялся и оттолкнул руку Диего, когда тот, видимо, хотел похлопать его по спине.

— Обещаю, больше ни слова, — успокаивающе произнес Диего. — Выпейте лучше вина.

Монастарио так и сделал. Диего больше не упоминал ни Зорро, ни его недомогание и даже не ждал ответных реплик на свой монолог. Монастарио мог молча наслаждаться вином, пока де ла Вега рассказывал о новинках моды в Мадриде, что он и делал. Однако его ждали дела, и, поблагодарив дона Диего за угощение и компанию, он откланялся и вернулся в гарнизон.

***

Когда к Монастарио вернулся голос, он направил всю свою энергию и ум на поимку разбойника, называвшего себя лисом. Зорро взял на себя функции законной власти и освободил преступника Игнасио Торреса, высмеяв команданте. Монастарио поклялся, что Зорро такое с рук не сойдет, и приказал развесить по пуэбло листовки со следующим текстом:

«НАГРАДА В

500 ПЕСО

ЗА АРЕСТ ПРЕДАТЕЛЯ

ИГНАСИО ТОРРЕСА

\---— II ----

1000 ПЕСО

БУДЕТ ЗАПЛАЧЕНО ЗА ПОИМКУ

ЖИВЫМ или МЕРТВЫМ БАНДИТА

КОТОРЫЙ НАЗЫВАЕТ СЕБЯ

ЗОРРО

иль команданте

пуэбло де Лос-Анжелес»

Монастарио был в отличном настроении, предвкушая, как скоро избавится от дерзкого противника. Нужно найти Зорро, а уж он-то приведет его к Торресу.

— Но как мы узнаем, что это Зорро, даже если найдем его? — не понял Гарсия. — Он же был в маске.

— Я подумал об этом, — самодовольно ответил Монастарио. — У меня есть план.

После наполненного событиями утра Диего вернулся на асьенду и с удивлением обнаружил в саду капитана Монастарио. От него так и веяло уверенностью и довольством, и Диего это не понравилось. Еще больше ему не понравилась черная маска с прорезями для глаз в руках Монастарио и плащ со шляпой на столе, так похожие на костюм Зорро. Неужели он догадался?

— А-а-а, я надеялся, что вы вернетесь, — поднялся при его появлении Монастарио. — Есть один или несколько вопросов, которые я должен с вами обсудить.

Напустив на себя невозмутимый вид, Диего подошел ближе:

— Какой неожиданный сюрприз, команданте.

— Так и задумывалось, сеньор.

— О?

— Да. Видите ли, я разыскиваю преступника по имени Зорро.

— Я слышал об этом, но вы же не надеетесь найти его здесь?

— Как раз наоборот, это вполне возможно, — Монастарио вернулся к столу и указал на темную материю: — Вам, наверное, интересно, что это такое?

— Да, команданте.

— Все просто. Это копия костюма, который был на Зорро.

Диего сглотнул. Как команданте мог так быстро воссоздать его костюм, если столкнулся с ним только один раз, да еще в темноте? Диего должен был признать, что внешне костюм похож на его, но без брюк и рубашки безразмерный плащ был бесполезен, а маска подошла бы любому человеку с широко расставленными глазами. Неужели команданте на полном серьезе считает, что может вычислить по этой неполной и неточной копии настоящего Зорро? Видимо, так он и считал, потому что продолжил рассуждать серьезным тоном:

— Когда я найду нужного человека, я сразу узнаю его. Он умело обращается со шпагой. Я уже опросил всех в округе, кроме одного человека — Бенито Абиля.

— Моего служащего? — рассмеялся Диего. — Он совершенно не может быть Зорро.

— Наоборот, он весьма вероятный подозреваемый. Зорро так же высок, как я, и он отличный наездник, насколько я слышал, — Монастарио приподнял брови и выжиюще посмотрел на Диего.

— Практически каждый подходит под это описание, команданте, — со смехом развел руками Диего и воскликнул, будто идея только что пришла ему в голову: — Даже я, я могу быть подозреваемым!

Монастарио рассмеялся, представив себе Зорро, одетого в стиле дона Диего: в рюшках, разноцветных лентах и бантах. Взглянув в вытянувшееся лицо Диего, он, все еще посмеиваясь, произнес:

— Простите, дон Диего, но ваше предположение меня позабавило.

— Не вижу, почему.

— Почему? — Монастарио не знал, как объяснить такую простую вещь Диего, не оскорбив его. — Конечно, вы такого же роста, как Зорро, но на этом сходство заканчивается.

— Команданте, — горячо сказал Диего, — это серьезное дело, и я хочу снять с себя любые подозрения. Я требую, чтобы мне дали возможность ответить на вопросы!

— Я даю вам свое слово, — удивленный, что впервые кто-то сам просится к нему на допрос, ответил Монастарио. — Вы свободны от подозрений.

— О, но всегда может остаться маленькая тень сомнений, — и Диего твердо добавил: — Я желаю примерить этот костюм.

— Очень хорошо, — сдался под натиском молодого человека Монастарио. — Возьмите.

Команданте протянул Диего шляпу и повязку на лицо, которые тот буквально вырвал из его рук и стал резкими движениями натягивать на себя плащ, почему-то обмотав им голову.

Удивленно наблюдая за этой неловкой попыткой примерить плащ, Монастарио представил, что Зорро каждый раз одевается точно так же, и расхохотался, откинув голову назад.

— Ну-ну, сеньор, — улыбаясь, сказал он, помогая Диего выпутаться из черной ткани. — Я должен судить не по плащу или маске, а по вашему мастерству фехтовальщика, — и протянул ему клинок. — Ваша шпага.

Дон Диего, выдвинув вперед подбородок и наклонившись вперед, будто собираясь поймать небольшое животное, встал в самом неудачном месте и сделал выпад шпагой, взмахнув рукой и чуть не лишившись оружия.

— Нет-нет, не под деревом, а там! — раздосадовано вскричал Монастарио, не веря, что на свете есть такие дурни.

Ему хватило четырех ударов, чтобы выбить шпагу из рук де ла Вега и опрокинуть его на стол. Выпрямившись, Диего опустил глаза, а затем с таким потерянным видом взглянул на Монастарио, что тот вновь пришел в хорошее расположение духа и рассмеялся:

— Хватит. Хватит, сеньор. Вы убедили меня. Над вами больше не висит тень подозрения. Вы наименее возможная кандидатура на роль Зорро во всей Калифорнии.

— Нет необходимости насмехаться надо мной, команданте, только потому, что я не практикую насильственные действия.

— Мои искренние извинения, — поклонился Монастарио.

Тут сержант Гарсия ввел Бенито, и Монастарио приказал ему примерить костюм Зорро. Костюм ему подошел, однако дальнейшие события показали, что он был не Зорро. Монастарио сделал для себя неутешительный вывод, что его план не сработал и поймать бандита будет труднее, чем он думал. Идея с костюмом себя не оправдала, и команданте стал измышлять более достоверные способы идентификации Зорро.

***

Через неделю Монастарио так и не продвинулся в выполнении этой задачи. Он с трудом заставил себя подняться и вышел во двор. Последствия его бессонной ночи мог испытать каждый солдат, попавший под его горячую руку. Вернее, ногу. Команданте пуэбло де Лос-Анжелес выпускал раздражение, раздавая пинки своим подчиненным. Никем не замеченный, Зорро наблюдал за экзекуцией с крыши казармы напротив и размышлял над пристрастием Монастарио к месту пониже спины. В голову ему пришла забавная идея, и он спрыгнул с крыши, оседлал Торнадо и помчался домой.

Через несколько дней солдаты наблюдали за поединком своего капитана с неуловимым лисом. Когда они окружили дерущихся, Зорро выбил шпагу из рук Монастарио, прижал его к стене и внезапно поцеловал. А потом, воспользовавшись всеобщим замешательством, перепрыгнул через ограждение и был таков. Несколько минут Монастарио не мог найти слов, чтобы отругать своих подчиненных, и сил, чтобы подняться с земли. Придя в себя, он наорал на солдат за бездействие и заперся в комнате, из которой вышел только вечером, довольный и пышущий энергией. Подозвав к себе сержанта Гарсию, он что-то ему сказал и ушел спать. По гарнизону пошли слухи, что команданте придумал, как поймать Зорро.

На следующий день жители Лос-Анжелеса могли наблюдать занимательную картину: в разных частях пуэбло появлялся Монастарио на своем белом скакуне и, сверяясь с листком бумаги в руках, подзывал к себе мужчин — все были молоды и хорошо сложены, а некоторые даже красивы. Уточняя их имена, Монастарио говорил, что они должны доказать свою преданность королю, а для этого он должен их поцеловать. Его предложение всюду встречало отказ. Стали ходить слухи, что Монастарио повредился умом, но команданте не обращал на эти мелочи внимание. Последней его жертвой оказался дон Диего де ла Вега, к которому Монастарио приехал от безысходности, чтобы пожаловаться на непонимание остальных. К его удивлению, дон Диего согласился подвергнуться проверке. У команданте не было сомнений в его невиновности, но молодой человек, как и раньше, настаивал на полном снятии подозрений. Однако Диего целовался так же ужасно, как фехтовал, и Монастарио не выдержал:

— Сочувствую вашей будущей жене, сеньор.

— Что вы имеете в виду, капитан?

Не желая обидеть явно ничего не понимающего Диего, Монастарио тактично ответил:

— Ничего-ничего, думаю, вы наверстаете упущенное, читая ей сонеты под луной, ха-ха.

Оставив Диего в замешательстве, то и дело прикасающимся к своим губам, Монастарио вернулся в казармы ни с чем. Как ему вообще в голову пришла мысль опознать Зорро по поцелуям?

В дальнейшем Зорро стал вести себя еще более странно, и это выводило Монастарио из себя. То он загонял команданте в узкое пространство и шептал на ухо, что тому никогда его не поймать; то прижимал к земле, не давая шевельнуться, а потом исчезал; а один раз даже не дал упасть с крыши, придержав за талию. Монастарио не понимал, почему Зорро не покончит с ним раз и навсегда, и, в конце концов, пришел к выводу, что он просто хочет его помучить.

***

Как-то ночью, когда Монастарио просматривал донесения своих людей, к нему ворвался Гарсия.

— Капитан!..

— Вы снова не постучались, сержант. Как вы это объясните?

— Но, капитан…

— А если бы я спал, вы бы тоже вломились без разрешения?

— Капитан, все знают, что вы ночами не спите, а лишь думаете о том, как поймать Зорро.

— Уууу, мерзавец!

— Что я сделал, капитан? — жалобно простонал Гарсия.

— Да не ты, идиот, а Зорро!

— Капитан, именно поэтому я пришел. Я знаю, как поймать Зорро.

Монастарио вскочил и стремительно подошел к Гарсии.

— Что ты знаешь? Говори.

— Ничего, капитан, но у меня есть идея.

— Ну, же!

— Зорро всегда спускается с крыши, значит, он на нее в начале залезает. Потом он по ней ползет, — и Гарсия, выпятив живот, с гордостью посмотрел на командира.

Монастарио в изнеможении упал на стул и хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу.

— Нужно сделать так, чтобы Зорро не смог проползти по крыше.

— Как? — прорычал Монастарио.

— Полить ее маслом, капитан, — счастливо воскликнул Гарсия. — Он поскользнется и упадет прямо нам в руки.

— Что-о-о?

— Вам, вам в руки, капитан, — поспешно исправился Гарсия.

— Идиот! Какое масло?

— Думаете, капканы будут надежнее?

— Может, еще банановую кожуру по крышам разбросать?

— О, капитан, вы придумали гораздо лучше, чем я, — восхитился Гарсия.

Монастарио в бессилии уронил голову на стол.

***

Пока команданте придумывал хитрые планы по поимке разбойника, к нему зачастил Диего де ла Вега. Эти визиты мешали сосредоточиться на делах, и Монастарио всячески намекал кабальеро на нежелательность его присутствия. Тот намеков не понимал и продолжал приходить с нудными книгами, зачитывая оттуда целые отрывки. Потом Диего стал приносить с собой гитару. Монастарио стоило больших усилий не затыкать уши и делать вид, что он слушает это чудовищное треньканье. На этом издевательства не прекратились: безжалостно дергая струны адского инструмента, Диего стал петь. Команданте предпочел бы недавнее насилие его слуха в церкви, когда Диего сопровождал молитвы дона Начо игрой на рояле. Монастарио уже собирался выгнать наглеца, забыв о приличиях, но тут Диего запел о храбром команданте, противостоящем беспринципному бандиту Зорро. Монастарио решил, что не такой уж у кабальеро плохой голос и он может потерпеть его игру на гитаре еще чуть-чуть.

Через какое-то время у него в голове все смешалось: ему стало казаться, что Диего и есть неуловимый Зорро. Разумеется, этого не могло быть, просто голоса у них похожи и что-то в насмешливой улыбке Диего, время от времени появляющейся на его лице, напоминало о лисе. Ему даже стало казаться, что Зорро наблюдает за ним ночами. Просыпаясь в холодном поту, он вскакивал с постели и осматривал комнату, но каждый раз убеждался, что один. Однако ощущение присутствия не проходило, и он почти перестал спать. Доведенный до отчаяния, Монастарио пожаловался Диего на бессонницу. Диего отнеся к его проблеме легкомысленно. Когда же Монастарио сообщил, что во снах ему является Зорро, Диего открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, потом сглотнул и пристально на него посмотрел. Монастарио поспешил успокоить его, что это всего лишь кошмары, но Диего, чем-то задетый, поспешил откланяться. Больше он его не навещал, и Монастарио обнаружил, что в отсутствие надоедливого кабальеро у него появилось свободное время, которое некуда было употребить.

Тем временем Зорро успешно избегал всех его ловушек. Один раз Монастарио удалось поцарапать Зорро руку, но бандит все равно сумел скрыться. На следующий день команданте отправился на асьенду де ла Вега, чтобы проверить, не замышляет ли дон Алехандро чего-нибудь против законной власти. В холле он наткнулся на Диего, у которого была перевязана рука. Тот объяснил, что пытался вчера объездить норовистого жеребца, чтобы сделать приятное отцу, но неудачно упал и порезался об куст. Монастарио рассмеялся и посоветовал больше не рисковать так жизнью, на что Диего смиренно ответил, что в следующий раз лучше проведет время с Платоном.

— Общаетесь с итальянцами? Осторожно, де ла Вега, среди них попадаются опасные вольнодумцы.

Диего почему-то рассмеялся и пообещал избегать подобных знакомств. Прежде чем уйти, Монастарио сказал как бы между прочим:

— Я больше не вижу вас в городе, сеньор. Боюсь, таверны разорятся без ваших денежных вливаний.

Де ла Вега пожал плечами и ответил, что в таком случае будет разорять винные запасы отца. Подумав, Монастарио привел последний довод:

— Благородным сеньоритам не хватает вашего общества.

— Кого вы имеете в виду, команданте? — удивился Диего.

Монастарио тщетно пытался вспомнить, кто из аристократок мог скучать по Диего, да еще и поблизости от его казарм. Так и не придумав, что ответить, он раздраженно зарычал и ушел, хлопнув дверью, не заметив довольной улыбки Диего.

***

Монастарио объезжал пуэбло (давняя привычка, позволяющая убедиться, что все спокойно, и проветриться перед сном), когда его лошадь заржала и понесла. С трудом остановив взбесившееся животное, команданте спешился и принялся его успокаивать, гладя по шее. Гадая, что могло испугать обычно храброго жеребца, Монастарио принялся осматривать его в поисках ран. Опустившись на колени и приподняв переднее копыто, Монастарио услышал за спиной шаги, но не успел оглянуться, как между лопаток уперлось острие шпаги.

— Не двигайтесь, капитан, если не хотите случайно пораниться, — услышал он знакомый насмешливый голос.

— Зорро!

— Мне приятно, что вы меня узнали. Чувствуешь себя неловко, представляясь поверженному врагу, повернутому к тебе спиной.

Монастарио, не вынеся оскорбления, резко вскочил на ноги и обернулся. К его удивлению, Зорро даже не подумал исполнить свою угрозу.

— А-та-та, капитан, — зацокал языком мужчина в черном костюме, — вы испытываете судьбу.

— Уж не себя ли вы считаете судьбой, сеньор? — Монастарио вновь обрел прежнюю уверенность.

— Туше, — добродушно рассмеялся Зорро. — Но к делу. Я не хотел бы задерживать вас дольше необходимого в столь поздний час. У меня к вам предложение: вы прекратите перехватывать письма дона Начо и других кабальеро к губернатору, а я списываю с вашего счета эти действия.

— Вы что, пьяны? — не поверил своим ушам Монастарио.

Улыбка сползла с лица Зорро, и он приставил шпагу к незащищенному горлу команданте, так что тому пришлось отступить на шаг.

— Я не шучу, капитан, — жестко произнес Зорро. И куда только делись его обходительные манеры? — У вас есть выбор: либо вы делаете, как я говорю, либо я убиваю вас на месте.

Впервые видя своего врага в таком гневе, Монастарио нервно сглотнул и отступил еще на шаг. Зорро последовал за ним, не отрывая шпаги от его горла.

— Послушайте, это сумасшествие, — поспешно сказал Монастарио. — Мы рядом с военным гарнизоном. Стоит мне позвать своих людей…

— И они как раз поспеют к истекающему кровью телу. Ну же, капитан, соглашайтесь. Будет только справедливо, если вы дадите жителям пуэбло хотя бы один шанс. В конце концов, когда-нибудь губернатор доберется до Лос-Анжелеса и выяснит все факты нарушения. Однако, смягчающим обстоятельством послужит поддержка вами жалоб жителей на установленные здесь порядки или, вернее, беспорядки.

— Вы думаете, я перехватываю письма донов с жалобами на меня? — недоверчиво воскликнул Монастарио. — За кого вы меня принимаете?

— Не вы, так ваши солдаты, какая разница?

Монастарио рассмеялся и смеялся, пока Зорро не передвинул острие шпаги ближе к сонной артерии и не рассек кожу. Резко замолчав, Монастарио накрыл рукой порез и раздраженно вскричал:

— Зачем мне отсылать своих и так немногочисленных солдат к границе пуэбло, заставлять их изымать все письма, а потом тратить свое время на их чтение? Зачем мне препятствовать этим глупым попыткам воззвания о помощи? Вы серьезно думаете, что губернатор обращает внимание на эти жалобы? Да вы наивны, сеньор Зорро! Как вы считаете, при прошлом команданте жители были довольны своей жизнью и посылали губернатору лишь поздравления и благодарности? Нет, они точно так же жаловались на власть и просили губернатора взять их под защиту. Ничто не меняется, сеньор. Люди всегда недовольны налогами, представителем королевской власти, который требует от них всего лишь соблюдения законов, и тюрьмами, которые, несомненно, их ожидают. Была бы их воля, они бы отдали всю власть совету из самых влиятельных представителей знати. И знаете, что? Доны стали бы собирать налоги, еще больше увеличивая свое состояние, чем нажили бы ненависть недавних заступников. А если бы они попробовали нечто по-настоящему революционное, что постоянно обещают Торрес, де ла Вега и остальные мятежники, губернатор вторгся бы в Лос-Анжелес с отборным войском и установил бы более жесткие порядки. Вы этого хотите?

Оглушенный этой отповедью, Зорро какое-то время приводил мысли в порядок.

— Вы хотите сказать, что письма к губернатору не перехватываются?

— Если перехватываются, то точно не мной или моими людьми, — фыркнул Монастарио, уже чувствуя запах победы над врагом.

— Не может быть, чтобы губернатор, прочтя эти письма, ничего не предпринял, — тихо сказал Зорро.

— Кто вам сказал, что он их вообще читает? Я не удивлюсь, если они даже не доходят до Его светлости.

— Значит, кто-то мешает донести их до адресата, — воскликнул Зорро.

— Разумеется, мешает, — кивнул Монастарио. — Этот загадочный некто зовется личным секретарем. Не считаете же вы, что губернатор читает всю свою почту?

Зорро опустил шпагу и вложил ее в ножны. Монастарио расслабил напряженные плечи и переменил положение тела.

— Это вы напугали моего коня? — спросил он у маски. — Вам достаточно было окликнуть меня, зачем мучить невинное животное?

— Спасибо, капитан, за разрешение, буду иметь в виду, — весело крикнул Зорро, прежде чем скрыться в тени деревьев.

Монастарио вскочил на жеребца и направил его к гарнизону. Необходимо было позаботиться о ране в шее, пока он не испачкал кровью камзол.

После происшествия на вечерней прогулке Монастарио стал более внимательным, но во время его разъездов Зорро больше не нападал. Через несколько дней команданте совсем успокоился и смог сосредоточиться на придумывании новых планов его поимки.

***

— Команданте, команданте, проснитесь! — кто-то тряс его за плечо.

Монастарио открыл глаза и обнаружил, что сидит в своем кресле в халате и с бумагами, касающимися Зорро, в руках, а рядом стоит Диего и с любопытством разглядывает оплывшую за ночь свечу.

— Что вы хотите, де ла Вега? Кто вас пустил? — вскричал Монастарио, запахивая халат и пряча бумаги в стол.

— Дверь была открыта, сеньор. Наверное, этот злодей Зорро пробрался к вам ночью.

— Зорро? Что за чушь!

— Посмотрите сами.

Диего ткнул пальцем за спину Монастарио. Он обернулся и вздрогнул: стена была испещрена царапинами, складывающимися в букву «Z», знак Зорро. Получается, пока он спал, Зорро находился на расстоянии вытянутой руки, а он ничего не заметил?

— Не расстраивайтесь, команданте, со всеми могло случиться.

— Со всеми? — прошипел Монастарио.

— Я лучше оставлю вас, — заспешил Диего.

— Де ла Вега, стойте!

Но Диего, махнув на прощание рукой, вышел. Зачем он вообще приходил, да еще в такую рань? Одевшись, Монастарио достал спрятанные при виде Диего бумаги и принялся за проверку деталей захвата Зорро. Этот трюк обязательно сработает, он был уверен.

«Этот трюк должен был сработать! Проклятый косорукий идиот Лопес! Умереть от случайной пули собственного подчиненного…»

— Стойте, трусы! — тщетно кричал команданте — его криков никто, кроме Зорро, не слышал.

Монастарио лежал на земле, из раны в боку вытекала кровь, а его подчиненные в страхе разбежались в разные стороны. На него надвигался Зорро с обнаженной шпагой, и Монастарио понял: вот и пришел конец его гонке за лисом. Что ж, значит, так тому и быть, эти бесконечные попытки поймать Зорро ему порядком надоели.

— Плохая удача, сеньор, — насмешливо улыбнулся Зорро, склонившись над поверженным противником, и приподнял его с земли.

— Чего же ты ждешь, мерзавец? — прорычал команданте. — Убей меня.

— Вам бы этого хотелось, не так ли? Но я не собираюсь дать вам облегчение.

Сказав это, Зорро начертил на земле свой знак, вскочил на коня и ускакал. «Он оставил меня умирать на жаре», — были последние мысли Монастарио перед захватившей его темнотой.

Очнулся он от прикосновений к ране. Вскрикнув, Монастарио попытался подняться, но чьи-то руки удержали его за плечи.

— Не двигайтесь, команданте, иначе мне не удастся остановить кровотечение.

Сначала Монастарио подумал, что вернулся Зорро, но, открыв глаза, увидел перед собой лицо Диего де ла Вега.

— Как вы тут оказались? — выдавил Монастарио.

— Прискакал на лошади, конечно же, — добродушно улыбнулся Диего. — Ну-ну, не злитесь, сеньор. Я как раз направлялся в асьенду, когда встретил отряд ваших людей во главе с сержантом Гарсией. Он-то и поведал мне, что вы попали в западню Зорро. Я поскакал к вам на выручку, а сержант — в казармы за подкреплением.

— Трус!

— Неужели это Зорро вас ранил? — в голосе Диего слышалось участие.

— Этот любитель? — презрительно ответил Монастарио. — Не ему со мной тягаться. Это… несчастный случай. Вам не интересно, дон Диего.

— Почему же? Я всегда с удовольствием слушаю рассказы о битвах, раз уж сам в них не участвую.

— Откуда у вас?..

Диего проследил за взглядом Монастарио.

— Бинты? Ах, сеньор, я всегда имею притороченную к седлу суму с бинтами, нюхательной солью и другими полезными вещами. Мало ли что может случиться.

— Конечно, — Монастарио вспомнил, как Диего умудрился упасть с коня и поцарапать руку — такого человека нельзя отпускать куда-либо без запаса лекарств.

— Признаться, из слов сержанта я сделал вывод, что вы мертвы, и уже не надеялся увидеть вас живым, — улыбаясь, продолжал Диего. — Представьте мою радость, когда я нашел вас без сознания, но с бьющимся сердцем.

— Да-да, мне повезло, что вы проезжали мимо, — согласился Монастарио. — Если вам не сложно, пришлите за мной мою коляску.

— И оставить вас одного? А если Зорро вернется? Нет, сеньор, вы поедете со мной.

— Я не могу ехать верхом, вы сами видите.

— Разумеется, не можете. Вы поедете в моей коляске. Уверяю вас, капитан, она самая удобная в Калифорнии.

— Я думал, вы прискакали на коне, — нахмурился Монастарио.

— Надо скорее доставить вас домой, — сочувственно вздохнул Диего. — Коляска ведь не может ехать без лошади.

Как будто это все объясняло, Диего, кряхтя, поднял на руки Монастарио, и тот от удивления забыл, что его интересовало. Откуда в этом изнеженном теле столько силы? Не обращая внимания на охи команданте и приказы поставить его на землю, Диего донес его до коляски и положил поперек сиденья (чтобы поместиться, Монастарио пришлось согнуть в коленях ноги), а сам вскочил на коня.

— Был бы я на вашем месте, давно бы уволил таких солдат, — бросил Диего через плечо.

— Почему?

— Плохи те воины, которые бросают командира одного.

Монастарио ничего не смог возразить, он был согласен с де ла Вега. Сколько раз эта мысль приходила ему в голову, да только что-то всегда мешало воплотить ее в реальность: то ли глупый, но по-щенячьи преданный Гарсия, то ли отсутствие альтернативы.

Глаза заслезились от вида оранжевого костюма Диего, украшенного золотом, и Монастарио предпочел их закрыть.

Весь путь до гарнизона прошел, как в тумане. Когда коляска остановилась, Монастарио разомкнул веки, ожидая увидеть своих солдат, но вместо этого к нему подошли слуги Алехандро де ла Вега и перенесли на носилки.

— Почему я на вашей асьенде? Я просил отвезти меня в город, — слабо возмутился Монастарио.

— Я же сказал, что отвезу вас домой.

— Я думал, ко мне домой.

— Извините, капитан, если не так вас понял, но прошу, не отказывайтесь от помощи. У нас есть все, что необходимо для лечения, и я послал слугу за врачом. Он приедет на асьенду, и вам нет смысла возвращаться в гарнизон.

Монастарио, вспомнив, какая хорошая в доме де ла Вега мебель, согласился, что так будет удобнее.

Его расположили в одной из гостевых спален. Монастарио уже начал засыпать, ослабленный кровопотерей, когда приехал врач. Он осмотрел его и наложил свежую повязку. Оставив указания по уходу Диего, врач уехал, и только Монастарио решил, что наконец-то остался один, как вернулся Диего с той самой проклятой гитарой и стал наигрывать какую-то мелодию. Мелодия была настолько скучной, что Монастарио заснул, не дослушав до конца. Положив на лоб раненому влажную ткань, Диего вышел, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

***

Последующие несколько дней Монастарио провел в постели: днем Диего развлекал его игрой на гитаре, пением и чтением вслух (из всего этого Монастарио предпочитал пение), а ночью его мучили кошмары, в которых Зорро поочередно принимал облик его солдат и убивал команданте во сне.

Когда Монастарио не смог выносить бездействия, он тайком выбрался из комнаты и спустился в гостиную. Услышав приближающийся голос, он предпочел переждать в укрытии, чем объяснять хозяевам дома, почему он поднялся с постели. К тому же, они могли подумать, что он что-то выискивает. Поблизости стоял шкаф, и команданте скрепя сердце спрятался в нем. «Как какой-то любовник», — сказал внутренний голос. Мысль сделала ожидание невыносимым, и он уже почти решил вылезти, как узнал голос дона Диего. Но что было особенно занимательно, казалось, он говорил сам с собой. Маловероятно, что де ла Вега сошел с ума — значит, с ним еще кто-то, предпочитающий хранить молчание.

— …безопасно. Он ничего не подозревает, иначе я бы понял. Да он и не согласился бы остаться на асьенде, если бы опасался с нашей стороны предательства… Ты спрашиваешь, может ли это быть частью его плана? Ну же, он не настолько хитер и совершенно не умеет притворяться. Ты когда-нибудь слышал, чтобы он высказал признательность за игру на гитаре или чтение философских трудов? Он либо откровенно зевает, либо просто выражает неудовольствие, не пытаясь сделать вид, что он благодарен… Почему? Иногда мне весело его дразнить… Мне кажется, ему нравится внимание… Конечно, нет…

Голос стал удаляться — Диего вышел из гостиной. Монастарио заскрежетал зубами. Он не умеет притворяться? Да он просто не хочет тратить свои навыки на такую ерунду. Но что Диего имел в виду под безопасностью? Ему кто-то угрожает? Сам Диего не одобряет насилие, но вот дон Алехандро… Разумеется, старший де ла Вега снова участвует в заговоре против команданте, и именно с ним разговаривал Диего. Придя к такому выводу, Монастарио вернулся в спальню. Он лично проследит за развитием заговора, раз уж находится в логове его организатора. Надо только избавиться от присутствия в его комнате Диего, и его собственного отсутствия никто не заметит.

Такая возможность представилась уже на следующий день. С самого утра Монастарио со страдальческим видом слушал пение Диего, а потом сказал, что плохо себя чувствует и хотел бы поспать. Диего и сам как будто спешил уйти, так что проблем никаких не возникло. «Сегодня будет встреча заговорщиков», — понял Монастарио и стал внимательно прислушиваться к звукам снаружи, пытаясь не заснуть. Его терпение было вознаграждено: после полудня со двора раздалось цоканье копыт и голоса нескольких человек. Накинув халат, Монастарио прокрался к лестнице и осторожно взглянул вниз. В гостиной никого не было; он спустился и спрятался все в том же шкафу. Отогнав неловкие ассоциации, он устроился удобнее. Через какое-то время в помещении оказались Диего и Алехандро — Монастарио понял это из дальнейшего разговора. К его сожалению, семейство де ла Вега не обсуждало ничего противозаконного. Под конец дон Алехандро сказал, что выйдет к гостям на веранду, а потом они все вместе поедут на прогулку.

— Не забудь навещать нашего гостя, — добавил он с нажимом. — Его не следует оставлять в одиночестве.

— Не беспокойся, отец, капитан Монастарио спит и видит десятый сон.

— И все же…

— Хорошо, я зайду проверю, как он.

— Надеюсь, ты понимаешь, Диего, наше непростое положение, — недовольно сказал Алехандро. — Прошу отнестись к моей просьбе серьезно.

— Не понимаю, почему ты волнуешься, отец. Команданте наш гость и не причинит нам неприятностей.

— Ты не знаешь жизни, Диего. Оторвись от своих книг и обрати внимание на то, в каком страхе Монастарио держит…

— Отец, тебя уже заждались.

— Что ж, мне и правда пора. Помни, что я тебе сказал, Диего.

Раздался звук удаляющихся шагов, и все стихло. Подождав несколько минут, Монастарио решил, что уже безопасно, и вылез из шкафа. Оглядевшись, он замер: за столом сидел дон Диего и мечтательно глядел вдаль. Повернувшись на скрип двери, Диего приподнял брови и улыбнулся:

— Капитан, не ожидал увидеть вас тут.

Монастарио сделал вид, что только что спустился с лестницы.

— Не хотел вас отвлекать, дон Диего, но у вас в доме скрипучие ступени.

— Как странно, их регулярно начищают. Неважно. Вам что-то понадобилось внизу?

— Да, — Монастарио судорожно пытался придумать, что ему могло понадобиться. — Я… Я искал вас, дон Диего.

«Что я говорю?»

Диего снова приподнял брови:

— Вы меня нашли, капитан.

— Я плохо себя чувствую. Голова разболелась, и я хотел, чтобы вы дали мне какие-нибудь обезболивающие порошки.

— Но все лекарства у вас в комнате, сеньор.

Монастарио слегка покраснел, но упрямо продолжил:

— Я не смог найти среди всех этих лекарств нужные.

— Дорогой мой капитан, это длинные пилюли белого цвета в коробочке. Я вам их показал перед тем, как вы легли спать.

Монастарио не нашелся, что на это ответить.

— Вы совсем плохо себя чувствуете, если забыли об этом, — сочувственно произнес Диего. — Давайте я провожу вас и снова покажу эти пилюли.

— Буду весьма обязан, дон Диего.

Поднимаясь по лестнице, Монастарио подвернул ногу и чуть было не упал, но Диего поддержал его за плечи.

— Простите, капитан, ступени недавно натерли воском.

— Для человека, погруженного в книги, у вас сильные руки и быстрая реакция, — заметил Монастарио.

— Для командира гарнизона у вас слишком тихий голос, — парировал Диего.

— Командир не должен повышать голос на своих подчиненных, — надменно ответил Монастарио.

— Я только хотел сказать, что не все люди соответствуют стереотипам.

— Так выражайтесь яснее.

— Слушаюсь, капитан.

Монастарио обернулся, подозревая издевку, но Диего смотрел на него с легкой улыбкой. Оказавшись в комнате, Монастарио скинул халат, оставшись в кальсонах и рубашке, и залез под одеяло. Диего протянул ему обезболивающие пилюли и взял в руки гитару. Команданте застонал и накрыл лицо подушкой.

— Даже не знаю, чем еще можно заняться, — почесал ухо музыкант.

— Моим людям, наверное, тоже нечем заняться.

— Что вы, ваши солдаты думают, что вы погибли, — ответил Диего. — В городе уже который день праздник.

— Что?! — приподнялся Монастарио.

— Я пошутил, сеньор, — рассмеялся Диего и внезапно зевнул. — Тяжелый был денек, не правда ли? — и, к удивлению Монастарио, упал рядом с ним на кровать.

— Еще только два часа дня, — отодвинулся Монастарио.

— Да? А мне кажется, прошла целая вечность, — Диего беспечно закинул руки за голову.

В свете солнечных лучей, пробивающихся через окно, его волосы отливали медью. Монастарио поспешно отвел взгляд, но Диего уже повернул к нему голову.

— Хотите вернуться к работе? — тихо спросил он.

— Я должен поймать Зорро.

— Зачем он вам?

— Что это за вопрос? — возмутился Монастарио. — Он бунтовщик и возмутитель спокойствия.

— Но какие преступления он совершил?

— Зорро освобождает из заключения преступников, и это делает его их сообщником. Более того, он надругался над моей властью, а значит, и над властью короля. Если в первом случае он мог бы отделаться легким наказанием, то за государственную измену ему полагается смертная казнь.

— Простите, капитан, но разве эти несчастные не могут быть невиновны?

— Вы сомневаетесь в моих словах, де ла Вега?

— Я всего лишь пытаюсь взглянуть на проблему с точки зрения законности.

— В пуэбло Лос-Анжелес я закон! Я!

— Ну-ну, не волнуйтесь так, капитан.

Последовавшее за этим молчание вновь нарушил Диего:

— Знаете, когда вы пожелали поцеловать всех мужчин в округе, людям в голову стали приходить разные мысли.

— Какие мысли?

— Вы знаете, все эти предположения…

— Какие предположения?

— Вы разве не слышали? Хорошая сегодня погода, — сменил тему Диего.

— Подождите, что там про меня говорят?

— Ну, понимаете… что вам нравится целовать мужчин.

— Как такое могло прийти кому-то в голову? — разозлился Монастарио.

Диего встал с постели:

— Кажется, меня зовет отец.

— Ваш отец уехал с друзьями на прогулку, — отрезал Монастарио.

— Для военного вы очень проницательны. А как вы догадались, что моего отца нет?

— В каком смысле «для военного»?

— Возможно, вы услышали это, когда спускались по лестнице?

— Неважно, как я об этом узнал, важно, кто распускает обо мне эти слухи.

— Может, в вашем состоянии вам не нужно совершать длительный путь по лестнице.

— Я в нормальном состоянии, — возмутился Монастарио. — Если бы сюда вошел Зорро, я бы ему показал!

— Как хорошо, что его здесь нет.

— Если бы рядом со мной оказался этот преступник, я бы его убил.

— А разве вы не хотели отдать его в руки правосудия?

— Конечно, я бы его арестовал, — поспешно исправился Монастарио и зловеще добавил: — А потом бы допросил.

Диего взял в руки гитару и присел на постель.

— Я не знаю, — задумался Монастарио, — но Зорро может оказаться старше, чем кажется. Им может быть даже дон Алехандро.

— Мой отец? Но у него же… — Диего показал жестами наличие бороды.

— Накладная, — отмахнулся Монастарио.

— Вы и его хотите поцеловать? — усмехнулся Диего.

— Вы правы, дон Алехандро не Зорро.

— Как вам вообще пришла в голову идея искать Зорро, целуя мужчин?

— Видимо, это было временное помрачнение рассудка на фоне неудач с хитрым лисом. К счастью, не так много людей подходит под описание Зорро.

— Я слышал, что несколько подходящих под описание съехали подальше отсюда, опасаясь за свою честь.

Монастарио отвернулся и смущенно пробормотал:

— Во всем виноват Зорро. Я вообще не понимаю, почему он меня поцеловал.

— Наверное, он попал под воздействие ваших чар, — белозубо улыбнулся Диего.

— Прекратите шутить, дон Диего, это не смешно, — мрачно ответил Монастарио.

— Вам всего лишь надо поцеловать нескольких девушек, и слухи сами собой затихнут.

— Зачем мне целовать девушек?

— Чтобы найти Зорро, конечно же.

— Не вижу связи. Между тем я так и не поблагодарил вас за спасение. Честно говоря, я удивлен, что именно вы мне помогли.

— Разве бы вы не поступили так же, если бы я попал в беду?

— Вам бы я, положим, помог, вы же не Зорро.

Диего улыбнулся и заиграл веселую мелодию.

На следующий день Монастарио был признан практически здоровым («Насколько здоровым может быть человек с такой нервной работой», — ввернул Диего, рассмеявшись) и отправился к себе в гарнизон. Сержант Гарсия его появлению обрадовался, а остальные старались не попадаться командиру на глаза, опасаясь его гнева. Но Монастарио был в хорошем настроении и не наказал солдат за то, что они оставили его в опасности. Только поругал несколько раз и поторопил Гарсию, пнув по мягкому месту. У него родился новый план по поимке Зорро, но начать надо было с очищения своего имени от грязных сплетен.

***

— Сержант Гарсия! Подготовьте отряд, мы едем на ранчо Игнасио Торреса.

— Но, капитан, он же уехал в Монтерей.

— Я знаю, идиот. Это всего лишь предлог, чтобы навестить прекрасную Элену.

— О, да, сеньорита очень красива.

— Не стой столбом.

— Слушаюсь, капитан.

Гарсия повернулся, чтобы уйти, но его окликнул Монастарио:

— Сержант, я хочу нанести истинный визит вежливости.

— Сложно быть вежливым с дочерью человека, которого вы собираетесь арестовать, капитан.

— Тихо! Заложи карету, и поскорее.

Приехав на ранчо, Монастарио увидел там Диего де ла Вега. Снова он! Развалился в кресле, будто у себя дома, и насмешливо улыбается в его сторону. Казалось, куда ни едет команданте, там его уже поджидает этот несносный модник. Приструнив вздумавшего подшутить над ним нахала, Монастарио направил весь свой шарм на Элену. Однако девушка не горела желанием сблизиться, поэтому пришлось прибегнуть к более сильному воздействию. Ничего, после обыска дома она сдастся в руки победителя… в его руки.

Диего увязался за Гарсией, команданте же остался с обеими женщинами и пустил в ход весь свой арсенал. Как он и думал, Элена быстро догадалась, что к чему, и тут же к нему потеплела. Она вышла на веранду и согласилась принять его ухаживания. «Не зашел ли я слишком далеко?» — мелькнула мысль, но Монастарио не мог остановиться теперь, когда она ждала от него конкретных действий. Чтобы закрепить успех, он наклонился поцеловать девушку, но тут откуда ни возьмись появился Диего и стал исполнять любовный романс. У него, видимо, был талант выскакивать, словно черт из табакерки, в самый неподходящий момент. Раздраженно переминаясь с ноги на ногу и бросая на Диего гневные взгляды, Монастарио всем своим видом показывал, что его присутствие здесь лишнее. Но Диего допел до конца и даже имел наглость поинтересоваться у команданте, находит ли он его голос приятным. Монастарио не успел ответить (на языке вертелось несколько острот), как прибежал Гарсия и вернул его мысли к поискам дона Начо.

Де ла Вега всячески ему мешал и отвлекал. В какой-то момент он даже подумал, что Диего замешан в сокрытии Игнасио Торреса, но тут на него напал Зорро и все мысли вместе с сознанием покинули Монастарио. Последним, что он почувствовал, были руки Диего на его плечах.

Пробуждение было еще хуже, чем после предыдущего случая, когда на него с дерева упал цветочный горшок. В тот раз он хотя бы был одет, а тут на нем оставили лишь панталоны и рубашку, да еще связали по рукам и ногам и сунули в рот кляп. Когда вернулся Гарсия и освободил его, у Монастарио уже затекло все тело, а в висках неприятно пульсировало. Но хуже всего была горечь поражения: Зорро снова его обхитрил.

Надев первый попавшийся халат, он поспешил на поиски де ла Вега. Подозрения, что он замешан в эту историю, были настолько сильны, что он совершенно не ожидал увидеть его в подвале со связанными руками и заткнутым ртом. Испытав некоторое злорадство при виде аналогичных его мучениям, Монастарио освободил узника.

— Ну, я пытался вас предупредить, — возмущенно заявил Диего, отплевавшись.

— И на секунду я подумал… Не обращайте внимания, вы все равно не поймете юмора...

Мысль, что этот разгильдяй, просидевший несколько часов в винном погребе, может быть Зорро, показалась Монастарио настолько нелепой, что он не закончил предложение и рассмеялся. Де ла Вега тут же присоединился к его веселью. Монастарио все смеялся и смеялся — казалось, со смехом уходит все напряжение. К тому же, Диего так заразительно хохотал, что Монастарио просто не мог спокойно на него смотреть. Слуга дона Диего посмеивался, хотя и не мог их слышать. Подошедший Гарсия тоже заулыбался, не понимая, что здесь произошло, но раз капитану смешно, значит, явно что-то забавное.

Отсмеявшись, молодые люди поднялись в холл, где стояли бледные мать и дочь. Диего тут же их успокоил и засобирался домой. Монастарио заглянул в гостиную, где на него напал Зорро, и обнаружил осколки глиняного горшка на полу вперемешку с землей и листьями. Все тут же встало на свои места: на него вновь сбросили цветочный горшок. Пощупав затылок, Монастарио почувствовал влагу. Поднеся руку к лицу, он отрешенно подумал, что активные действия после нескольких часов бездействия привели к возобновившемуся кровотечению. Возможно, у него даже внутреннее кровоизлияние, которое может привести к медленной смерти.

— Капитан? — окликнул его Гарсия сзади. — Все готово к отъезду… Капитан, что с вами? Вы бледны… Эй, там, капитану плохо! Кто-нибудь! Пожалуйста… Ох, дон Диего, как хорошо, что вы еще не уехали. Скажите, что знаете, что нужно делать.

— Успокойтесь, сержант, все с вашим капитаном будет в порядке. Помогите мне перенести его на диван. Нет, подождите, — остановил он сержанта. — Сеньора Луиза, распорядитесь о бинтах и пусть принесут нюхательную соль. Надо привести его в себя, пока он еще немного в сознании. Сеньорита Элена, принесите таз с холодной водой, спирт и что-нибудь из одежды, если вас не затруднит — команданте же не может ехать в одном халате поверх белья! Сержант, берите его за ноги, я возьму за руки.

Монастарио с трудом соображал, что происходит вокруг. Его подняли с пола (он не помнил, как на нем очутился) и перенесли на что-то мягкое. Голову стали ощупывать чьи-то внимательные пальцы, затем он почувствовал резкий запах и открыл глаза. Диего убрал пузырек с нюхательной солью и стал промокать затылок влажной тряпкой.

— Здорово вам досталось, — сказал он сочувственно. — Но не волнуйтесь, вы быстро встанете на ноги.

— Не хочу на ноги, — прошептал Монастарио. — Хочу… спа-аа-ыыаать, — он отчаянно зевнул, и голова тут же отозвалась тупой болью.

— Не сейчас, команданте. Сейчас вам нужно оставаться в сознании, — Диего какое-то время пристально смотрел ему в глаза, затем усмехнулся, становясь похожим на самого себя. — Вы снова мой пациент, э, сеньор?

— Во всем виноват…

— Да-да, я знаю, Зорро… А теперь, когда я вычистил рану, наложим повязку. Этого должно быть достаточно.

Диего туго обвязал голову Монастарио, пустив ткань через лоб на затылок и не слушая возражений команданте. Рядом сочувствовала донна Луиза, ошивался глухонемой слуга Диего и давал советы сержант Гарсия — все вместе они не позволяли ему заснуть, и это бы его раздражало, если бы у него были силы испытывать эмоции.

— Возможно, я не очень хороший боец, но лекарь из меня, могу вас заверить, отменный, — сказал Диего.

Монастарио хотел что-то ответить, но Диего остановил его жестом.

— Молчите. Можете меня не благодарить.

Но Монастарио потребовал, чтобы Диего не молол чепуху и его отвезли к нормальному доктору. Диего согласился, но настоял на том, чтобы сопровождать команданте.

— Буду вас развлекать, чтобы вы не заснули, — объяснил он.

— И чтобы вы не заскучали, капитан, — подхватил Гарсия. — Эти поездки в коляске иногда могут быть ужасно скучными.

— Вам-то откуда знать, сержант? — в голосе Монастарио прорезались язвительные нотки.

Когда команданте, одетого в старый костюм дона Начо, переносили в его коляску, он не смог сдержать ругательств.

Поездка в гарнизон была ничем не примечательной, если не считать надоедливой болтовни де ла Вега.

— Выздоравливайте, капитан, — протянул Диего руку, когда они прибыли на место.

Монастарио с неохотой, удивившей его самого, распрощался с де ла Вега.

Оказавшись в своей комнате, Монастарио наконец-то расслабился. Военный хирург осмотрел его голову, одобрительно кивнул и прописал длительный отдых. Монастарио с удовольствием последовал его совету и лег спать. И приснился ему самый приятный сон за последний месяц: как он наконец-то поймал Зорро и добился благодарности губернатора.

***

Проснулся Монастарио в хорошем настроении. Это была первая ночь за долгое время, когда он спал вместо того, чтобы сражаться с Зорро. Приказав арестовать Элену и донну Луизу, он занялся каждодневными делами. После полудня команданте с чувством выполненного долга заказал себе роскошный обед и как раз начал им наслаждаться, как вошел падре Филиппе с — он совершенно не удивился — молодым де ла Вега. Действительно, где еще быть дону Диего, кроме как снова рядом с ним? Монастарио не преминул съехидничать:

— Я думал, после вчерашних неприятностей вы предпочтете остаться в компании своих книг.

— Люди повсюду в беде, — ответил падре Филиппе вместо Диего. — Мы пришли по поводу донны Луизы и ее дочери.

Диего смерил Монастарио взглядом, и команданте решил, что не наденет китель лишь ради этого богача. Это не официальный визит, и он не обязан был принимать их в полном обмундировании.

Падре Филиппе заговорил о несчастных прихожанах пуэбло Лос-Анжелес, которым приходится терпеть притеснения команданте, но Монастарио не собирался терпеть вмешательство церкви в гражданские дела. Разгорающийся религиозный спор прервал сержант Гарсия, введя того самого Беннито, в котором Монастарио когда-то заподозрил Зорро. На этот раз он пришел увидеть сеньориту Элену, в которую был влюблен, и даже посмел потребовать у команданте, чтобы его к ней пропустили. Монастарио, не раздумывая, отказал. Чтобы какой-то крестьянин ему указывал — не бывать этому! Он чуть было не арестовал его, но тут дон Диего сказал, что не сможет обходиться без Беннито, и Монастарио, желая как-то отблагодарить Диего за вчерашнюю помощь, согласился оставить его человека на свободе. В этот момент молодой де ла Вега мало походил на своего отца и других богатых выскочек, которых заботило собственное благополучие и только. Мало кто так защищал своих подчиненных, как дон Диего Беннито. Желая выразить свое расположение, Монастарио не успел открыть рот, как де ла Вега сказал очередную оскорбительную колкость, и команданте с раздражением, но изысканно вежливо выпроводил посетителей. Разочарованное лицо де ла Вега доставило ему злорадное удовольствие.

В остальном день прошел обычно: он поймал Зорро, приговорил его к повешению, затем узнал, что Зорро не настоящий, подрался с настоящим Зорро и только на рассвете вернулся к себе.

***

Несколько дней прошли без появлений Зорро, однако ночи Монастарио спокойнее от этого не стали. Он и до этого являлся ему во сне, но на этот раз все было по-другому. Один сон запомнился ему в деталях. Зорро ворвался ночью к нему в кабинет и, не обращая внимания на крики Монастарио о помощи, завел его руки за спинку стула и уселся ему на колени. От Зорро пахло лошадьми, и команданте это понравилось. Монастарио приказал ему снять маску, но Зорро в ответ положил руку в перчатке на его промежность и стал творить такие вещи, которые не привиделись бы команданте и в пьяном угаре. Перед тем, как уйти, Зорро обернулся и приподнял маску — Монастарио увидел лицо Диего де ла Вега и… проснулся на влажных простынях и с расплывающимся пятном на штанах. Приводя себя в порядок, Монастарио с беспокойством решил, что надо поскорее избавиться от Зорро, чтобы не видеть больше этих снов.

Тем же вечером он увидел в таверне дона Диего, пьющего вино в компании сержанта Гарсии. Он с некоторой ревностью стал замечать, что эти дружеские встречи стали случаться все чаще. И чем больше де ла Вега общался с Гарсией, тем меньше внимания он уделял команданте. Диего поднял голову и, увидев в дверях Монастарио, махнул ему рукой, приглашая присоединиться. Монастарио уже сделал шаг в направлении их столика, как вспомнил ночной сон и, резко развернувшись, вышел на улицу. Диего с недоумением посмотрел ему вслед, не зная, как интерпретировать отчуждение, мелькнувшее на лице команданте.

***

Не прошло много времени, как дон Алехандро снова начал вмешиваться в его планы — Монастарио только и ждал, пока этот мятежник начнет действовать, чтобы захлопнуть ловушку. Старший де ла Вега не уважал законы и власть, считая, что его деньги и влияние ставят его выше команданте — все его действия это подтверждали. Какое-то время Монастарио сомневался, что с ним делать (все-таки, дон Алехандро предоставил ему однажды кров, когда он был ранен Зорро), но стремление обеспечить порядок в пуэбло взяло вверх.

Подослав в асьенду де ла Вега своего человека, Монастарио узнал о готовящемся мятеже, но у него не было полного списка заговорщиков. Тогда он устроил западню, но его планы вновь нарушил Зорро. Он появился прямо перед входом в его дом и заставил бросить револьвер. Монастарио сражался жестче обыкновенного, желая отомстить Зорро за почти регулярное присутствие в его снах. Во время беспорядков дон Алехандро оказался ранен, и Зорро бросился ему на помощь. Команданте организовал в погоню отряд — даже вместе с Зорро кабальеро не мог далеко уйти, так как у них была одна лошадь на двоих. Обнаружив на территории, принадлежащей де ла Вега, окровавленный камзол дона Алехандро, Монастарио поспешил на его асьенду.

Ворвавшись в спальню дона Диего, команданте убедился, что его сержанту нельзя давать даже простые поручения без того, чтобы тот их не провалил — на этот раз он заснул на посту. Монастарио уже готовился наказать Гарсию, как заговорил дон Диего.

— Команданте, это была не его вина, а моя. Я случайно дал ему бокал с вином, в котором растворил снотворное. Я приготовил его для себя вчера вечером. Он не мог не заснуть, — и обратился к Гарсии, — не так ли, сержант?

Монастарио отвлекся от вида задранной на приступку ноги Диего в безумных бледно-розовых штанах и оглянулся на Гарсию.

— Да, команданте, это вино просто свалило меня с ног, — закивал сержант.

— Неужели? — угрожающе сказал Монастарио и вновь обратил внимание на де ла Вега. — Почему вы принимали вчера снотворное?

— Потому что не мог заснуть, разумеется. Я выпил несколько порций. Видите ли, я подвержен бессоннице.

— Вы подвержены многим вещам, не так ли? — Монастарио по-настоящему разозлился, и Диего не мог понять, почему. — Хватит лжи. До этого момента вы обманывали всех, но меня вам не одурачить. Вы притворщик!

Диего машинально встал в защитную позу.

— Не уверен, что понимаю значение ваших слов, команданте.

— Чепуха. Вы такой же, как все богатые землевладельцы — желаете и с нетерпением ждете моего падения.

Диего показалось, что Монастарио может броситься на него, настолько яростные были у него глаза.

— К счастью, — зловеще улыбнулся команданте, — я не связываюсь со слабаками вроде вас.

Диего уже вздохнул с облегчением, готовясь отправиться на помощь к отцу, но Монастарио отдал Гарсии и двум солдатам приказ охранять его и не выпускать из дома, а сам ушел на поиски дона Алехандро.

Диего осознал, что Монастарио ведет себя более агрессивно, чем обычно. Раньше он не позволял себе поднимать маску вежливости и оскорблять кабальеро. Раньше он не был таким нервным и резким, не повышал голос так часто. Что ж, зато Диего узнал, почему Монастарио так не любит донов и при каждой возможности пытается избавиться от них. Дело было не только в том, что доны гораздо богаче команданте, но и в наличии у них привилегий, обусловленных аристократическим происхождением. Монастарио не мог смириться с тем, что какое бы высокое звание не получил, он никогда не станет ровней этим «выскочкам», чьи способности не всегда соответствуют занимаемому ими положению. Монастарио был убежден, что любое действие донов было направлено против него, и это было проблемой. Если Диего не придумает, как привести Монастарио в чувство, все может плохо закончиться не только для его отца. Но сейчас нужно было придумать, как выбраться из дома, полного солдат, и принести отцу лекарства.

Диего щедро наливал выпивку присутствующим. Шанс предоставился, когда сержант Гарсия и его солдаты вовсю распевали песни и перестали обращать внимание на пленника. Однако он опоздал: дона Алехандро в убежище не оказалось. Он был недалеко от пещеры в окружении людей Монастарио. Иногда Диего хотелось, чтобы в его отце было поменьше упрямства, тогда бы он не попадал в неприятности, которые предвидел бы более осторожный человек. Команданте направил копье на дона Алехандро, словно средневековый рыцарь на турнире, желающий добить поверженного врага. Что-то действительно было не так: Монастарио никогда сам не нападал на заведомо более слабых противников, поручая это своим солдатам.

В этот раз Диего в костюме Зорро выручил отца, передав его заботе возвращавшемуся из Монтерей дону Начо, но если так пойдет и дальше, семье де ла Вега придет конец.

Монастарио, упустивший дона Алехандро, был в ярости. Когда он вернулся на асьенду, то услышал, как Гарсия распевает о нем издевательские песни, которые его отряд нашел почему-то смешными, а выскочивший из-за дивана Диего поинтересовался, поймал ли он его отца или ему вновь помешал Зорро. Прорычав что-то неразборчивое, сжав кулаки, и прямой, как палка, Монастарио покинул асьенду де ла Вега и, бросив уничтожающий взгляд на сопровождающих его солдат, умчался в гарнизон.

Когда Гарсия закончил последний куплет и выпил последний стакан вина, Диего спросил:

— Как поживает наш команданте?

— О, дон Диего, вы же видели, он по-настоящему хотел меня убить.

— Не в духе сегодня, э?

— Мы не спали всю ночь, гоняясь за Зорро, — вздохнул Гарсия. — Ему это не понравилось.

— Вполне объяснимая реакция, — кивнул Диего.

— Знаете, дон Диего, — зашептал Гарсия, — сказать по правде, капитан практически не спит.

— О, если бы я знал, то одолжил бы часть из моих запасов снотворного.

— Все не так просто, дон Диего. Я думаю, ему снятся кошмары.

— Правда?

— Обещайте, что никому не скажете.

— Конечно-конечно.

Сержант Гарсия еще больше приблизился к Диего и, убедившись, что солдаты его не слышат, продолжил:

— Как-то ночью я дежурил в гарнизоне. Проходя под окнами спальни капитана, я услышал стоны. Чтобы убедиться, я какое-то время стоял и слушал. Вы же понимаете, я вовсе не следил за команданте…

— Но вы хотели быть уверенным, что с ним все в порядке, — понимающе кивнул Диего.

— Именно, дон Диего, — обрадовался Гарсия. — Так все и было.

— И что же случилось, сержант?

— В том-то и дело, что ничего. Он просто стонал и печально вздыхал, вот я и решил, что его мучают кошмары. Теперь вы понимаете, снотворное ему не поможет, ведь он все равно будет видеть эти сны?

Диего отрешенно кивнул, вспомнив, как когда-то Монастарио жаловался ему на кошмары с Зорро.

Не уж-то сны так и не прекратились? Это бы объяснило черные круги под глазами Монастарио. Диего даже стало жалко команданте, который потерял покой из-за его альтер-эго. В отличие от него, Монастарио не мог выспаться после ночных бдений — утром у него была работа, которой не было у Диего. А Диего не хотелось драться с команданте, пока он не был в полной силе — это не по-джентльменски. В последнее время он стал замечать, что двойственно относится к Монастарио: как Зорро он понимал, что команданте угнетает народ Лос-Анжелеса и его надо обезвредить, а как Диего де ла Вега он не желал ему зла. Возможно, он слишком хорошо вжился в роль беспечного и равнодушного к политике повесы, и этот образ начинает разлагать его твердые принципы. О другом объяснении Диего даже не хотел думать. Человек, который способен отдать приказ высечь невинных людей лишь ради поимки преступника, не может ему нравиться, и точка.

Однако у него были дела в пуэбло, и ничто не мешало ему вечером заглянуть к команданте и проверить, что с ним творится на самом деле. Мысль о том, что именно он был причиной и главным действующим лицом кошмаров Монастарио, не давала ему покоя. Если это так, он сможет найти способ использовать эти знания во благо Зорро.

— Спасибо за угощение, дон Диего, — сказал Гарсия. — К сожалению, я должен возвращаться в гарнизон — капитану не понравится мое отсутствие.

— Я поеду с вами, сержант, если не возражаете.

— О, спасибо, дон Диего, — обрадовался Гарсия. — А то дорога такая скучная и поговорить-то не с кем.

Оставив Бернардо на асьенде, Диего оседлал коня и пустил его рядом с конем Гарсии.

— Скажите, сержант, — прервал молчание Диего, когда они оказались в миле от асьенды, — кроме этих кошмаров, все ли в порядке с капитаном Монастарио? Он не заболел?

— Я сам себя спрашивал об этом, — с готовностью откликнулся Гарсия. — Но я не видел, чтобы он посещал доктора или доктор приходил к нему. Хотя он и выглядит несчастнее, чем обычно. 

— Несчастнее?

— Да, сеньор. Он мало ест, почти не спит, несколько раз в день обещает меня расстрелять, повесить или задушить. Я думаю, он влюблен.

— И кто же эта счастливица?

— Сеньорита Элена, конечно же. Помните, как он просил ее руки? Но сеньорита не отвечает на его чувства, и поэтому он так страдает. Честное слово, дон Диего, я всем сердцем желаю ему счастья, иначе придет день, когда он не заметит, как в пылу гнева перебьет всех своих солдат.

— А не пытается ли он как-то вылечиться, сержант?

— Я и сам советовал ему приворотное зелье, но капитан разозлился и велел мне никогда об этом не говорить.

— Нет-нет, сержант, я имел в виду, пытался ли он ухаживать за другими девушками?

— Как можно, дон Диего? Его сердце отдано сеньорите Элене.

В голосе Гарсии слышалось искреннее непонимание. Диего попытался зайти с другой стороны.

— Неужели танцовщицы в таверне не привлекли внимание команданте? Они весьма красивы, и даже некоторые доны чтут за честь, если на них обратится взгляд прекрасных глаз.

— О, да, сеньор, они прекрасны. Но капитан почти не ходит в таверну, ведь все свободное время он составляет планы по поимке этого разбойника Зорро.

Въехав в город, Диего расстался с сержантом и отправился к портному на примерку нового костюма. Зайдя еще в несколько мест, он обнаружил, что уже стемнело. Просидев в таверне до закрытия, он решил, что Монастарио должен был уже лечь спать, и отправился к знакомому ему окну спальни команданте. Свет был выключен, и изнутри не доносилось ни звука. Чувствуя себя глупо, но не желая отступать, Диего встал на седло и осторожно заглянул в окно. К его удивлению кровать была пуста. Он уже собрался было уходить, как заметил какое-то шевеление. Нет, кровать не пуста, просто Монастарио накрылся одеялом с головой и Диего не заметил ни одного светлого пятна. Темная масса вновь заворочалась — видимо, у команданте действительно были проблемы со сном.

Через полчаса Диего начал уже раскаиваться в своем решении — он мог прождать тут целую ночь, — как услышал какие-то звуки. Они совершенно не были похожи на стоны боли, как сказал ему сержант Гарсия, это были всхлипы и вздохи другого рода. Диего нахмурился: Монастарио плачет? Будто опровергая его мысли, одеяло что-то невнятно проговорило, затем снова задвигалось. Внезапно Диего осенило. Он же столько раз слышал похожие звуки от соседей по комнате, будучи еще студентом в Испании. Значит, Гарсия был прав и Монастарио влюблен в Элену? Диего усмехнулся. Каким бы жестким и властным не казался команданте, но он был обычным человеком с обычной физиологией. Удовлетворив свое любопытство, Диего вновь готов был уйти, как с удивлением услышал знакомое имя. Желая убедиться, что ему не показалось, он практически по пояс всунулся в комнату и навострил уши.

— Зорро… — выдохнула фигура под одеялом. — Поймать… допросить Зорро… уф.

А это было интересно. Получается, именно Зорро ему сейчас снится и совсем не в кошмарах. Такого интригующего поворота Диего не ожидал. Подождав еще какое-то время и видя, что одеяло больше не двигается, а Монастарио затих, он в задумчивости направился домой. Так и не разобравшись, как относится к новым фактам, он решил отложить вопрос до утра. В конце концов, это может быть не то, о чем он подумал. От переутомления страстное желание Монастарио поймать Зорро могло принять странные формы.

***

Монастарио стоял, облокотившись на стену дома и сложив на груди руки, и смотрел на центральную улицу своего города. Несмотря на еще светлое время суток, было малолюдно — именно поэтому команданте покинул стены гарнизона, желая отдохнуть от компании шумных солдат. Здесь его не побеспокоит Гарсия с какой-нибудь мелкой проблемой, не найдет лисенсиадо с очередной пачкой документов, нуждающихся в его рассмотрении, не будут приставать с жалобами жители Калифорнии.

— Как поживаете, команданте? — вырвал его из задумчивости жизнерадостный голос.

Монастарио сжал кулаки и почти что нормальным голосом ответил:

— Что вам нужно, де ла Вега?

— Ну-ну, капитан, встали не с той ноги? — добродушно, как обычно, улыбнулся Диего.

Эта манера все превращать в шутку сегодня особенно раздражала команданте.

— Как можно встать не с той ноги? — процедил сквозь зубы Монастарио. — Перепутать с похмелья свою ногу с чужой?

— О, я знал, что у вас есть чувство юмора, — еще более ослепительно улыбнулся Диего.

— А я так хотел, чтобы для вас это оказалось сюрпризом, — язвительно ответил Монастарио.

— Прошу вас, не надо сюрпризов, — захлопал ресницами Диего. — Весь день меня кто только не удивлял, даже мой отец изменил своим привычкам и этим немало меня шокировал.

— Вряд ли это было так тяжело, — пробормотал команданте, вспоминая многочисленные ситуации, когда Диего постоянно чему-то поражался, а Монастарио не видел ничего странного.

— Вот то, о чем я говорю, капитан. Смотрите, сиеста уже закончилась, а эти всадники обвязали лица платком, боясь надышаться пыли, — Диего рассмеялся и картинно прикрыл рот рукой. — Кажется, их кони действительно натоптали.

Монастарио обернулся и похолодел. Разумеется, Диего не мог узнать двух самых опасных грабителей в Калифорнии, команданте же уже давно на них охотился, но безрезультатно. Портреты этих бандитов висели около таверн и гостиниц вдоль дорог, и Монастарио узнал бы их где угодно и в чем угодно.

Мужчины тоже их заметили и, обменявшись парой слов, решительно направились в их сторону. Чуть ли не впервые в жизни проклиная свою военную форму, которая сразу выдала в нем офицера на королевской службе, Монастарио выступил вперед и загородил собой дона Диего. Не спуская глаз с надвигающихся на него мужчин, он с беспокойством заметил, что вооружены они не только шпагами, но и револьверами. Не видя Диего, но чувствуя его присутствие за спиной, команданте жестко произнес:

— Уходите, де ла Вега! Быстро!

— Капитан, я могу вам помочь.

— Я не собираюсь тратить время на уговоры, — ответил Монастарио, продолжая блокировать грабителям подход к Диего. — Гражданским здесь не место. Уходите. Это приказ.

Диего, понимая, что не может воспользоваться шпагой, не выдав себя, отступил. Он заметил, что Монастарио избегает атаки, следя за Диего, и лишь когда он скрылся из виду, команданте обратил все свое внимание на преступников.

— Кто из вас хочет умереть первым? — зловеще улыбнулся Монастарио, обнажая шпагу.

Его противники переглянулись и с двух сторон напали на команданте. Вечер обещал быть жарким.

Диего тем временем искал сержанта Гарсию. Того не было ни в казармах, ни в таверне. Решив, что он не может позволить себе тратить время на поиски сержанта, который может быть где угодно, Диего обратился к капралу Рейесу и объяснил, что Монастарио нужна помощь. Пришлось несколько раз повторить, что случилось, чтобы капрал начал действовать. Он взял с собой двух солдат и поскакал к капитану на выручку. Диего следовал за ним пешком, желая сорваться на бег, но каждый раз себя одергивая. Он не знал, насколько те двое умелые фехтовальщики, к тому же у них были револьверы, и надеялся, что капрал подоспеет не слишком поздно.

Выйдя на нужную улицу, Диего увидел такую картину: на земле лежат поверженные враги, над ними возвышается Монастарио со шпагой в руке, а капрал Рейес с помощниками пытаются поднять преступников и удержать их на месте.

Увидев подошедшего Диего, Монастарио усмехнулся:

— Капрал сказал мне, что это вы послали его сюда. Я, конечно, благодарен вам за помощь…

— Это наименьшее, что я мог для вас сделать, — поклонился Диего.

— … Но, как видите, в ней не было необходимости. Эти идиоты не знали, с кем имеют дело.

— Вы собираетесь приговорить их к смерти?

— Разумеется. Но для начала пусть посидят в тюрьме несколько дней.

— Желаете преподать им урок, капитан? — криво улыбнулся Диего.

Монастарио поморщился и недовольно взглянул на Диего. Что-то в лице молодого человека заставило его ответить:

— Эти двое известны как неуловимые бандиты с большой дороги. Их многие знают, и весть об их поимке вмиг разлетится по всей Калифорнии. Люди захотят убедиться в правдивости слухов, и я устрою так, что любой желающий сможет это сделать.

— О, понимаю. Вы прославитесь и, возможно, сыщете благосклонность губернатора.

— Не без этого, де ла Вега, — и вновь добавил: — Однако для подтверждения моих успехов достаточно было бы повесить негодяев. Я же хочу преподать урок всем, ступившим на скользкую дорогу преступлений. Увидев, что случилось с такими хитрецами, другие много раз подумают, прежде чем последовать их примеру.

Диего в немом изумлении смотрел на Монастарио, будто увидел его в первый раз. Команданте предстал перед ним в совершенно новом свете: он делает что-то не только в собственных интересах, но и для уменьшения уровня преступности на вверенной ему территории. Он не просто поймал бандитов, но решил использовать их для предотвращения новых преступлений. Диего и предположить не мог, что Монастарио способен на такой справедливый поступок, имеющий далеко идущие последствия. С Зорро он вел себя довольно однообразно, хотя Диего не мог не отметить, что время от времени он предпринимал довольно остроумные шаги к его поимке.

Заметив выражение лица Диего, Монастарио перестал улыбаться и с горечью сказал:

— И вы тоже, де ла Вега? Ваш ум так же прямолинеен, как у остальных, что считают меня угнетателем слабых и невиновных. А вы хоть раз слышали, чтобы в Лос-Анжелесе происходили убийства и другие тяжкие преступления? Вы сами становились жертвой нападения какого-нибудь разбойника? Вы видели, чтобы народ бунтовал против власти нашего короля? А ведь именно он через губернатора устанавливает налоги, а вовсе не команданте пуэбло, как думают доны, видимо, не знающие законов. Крестьяне винят меня в своей бедности, будто это я проклял их посевы и нагнал неурожаи, донов не устраивает ужесточившееся налогообложение, ибо раньше деньги поступали в казну бесконтрольно, и даже мои солдаты считают меня врагом, хотя я не требую от них ничего, что бы они не должны были делать по долгу службы.

Выдохшись, Монастарио замолчал и почувствовал опустошение, но вместе с опустошением пришло облегчение — никому раньше он так не открывался, и в этом было что-то приятное. Диего молча смотрел на него и не улыбался — вид серьезного де ла Вега немного пугал. Внезапно он напомнил ему, как всегда насмешливый Зорро вдруг превратился в холодного шантажиста, когда проколол ему шею. Монастарио отвернулся, чтобы не видеть изучающего взгляда молодого человека, он уже успел пожалеть, что так сорвался.

— Мне надо идти, — произнес Монастарио и направился в гарнизон.

Диего вместо того, чтобы оставить команданте одного, зашагал рядом. Монастарио заскрипел зубами, но сдержал порыв невежливо послать спутника в известном направлении.

— Что вам нужно от меня, де ла Вега? — не выдержал Монастарио, повернувшись к нему на пороге своего дома.

Не ожидая резкого маневра, Диего с ним столкнулся, припечатавшись лицом к плечу команданте. Монастарио пошатнулся, но устоял. Оба молчали: Монастарио оглядывал двор в поисках случайных свидетелей этого казуса и потирал плечо, а Диего задумчиво оглядывал команданте, потирая лоб. Это происшествие, казалось, разорвало натянутую тетиву напряжения, и Монастарио почувствовал раскаяние. Дон Диего не желал ничего плохого, возможно, он просто не отошел от нападения грабителей и искал у него сочувствия. Команданте слышал о случаях, когда спасенные девушки кидались на шею своему избавителю в поисках утешения. Дон Диего не был девушкой, однако он мог и не слышать о том, что пострадавшие только женского пола имеют право на подобные порывы.

Диего заметил, как смягчилось лицо Монастарио, и ему стало интересно, что так изменило настрой команданте.

Открыв дверь, Монастарио отступил в сторону, пропуская Диего вперед, зашел сам и закрыл дверь на задвижку, чтобы никто не смог войти без его позволения. Налив вина себе и Диего, Монастарио сел за стол и тяжело вздохнул:

— Я слушаю.

— Что? — не понял Диего.

— Говорите.

— Что?

— Что вы хотели сказать.

— Что я хотел сказать?

— Не знаю, — Монастарио почувствовал, что логика разговора от него ускользает. — О нападении, возможно.

— О нападении?

— Вы прекратите за мной повторять? — взорвался Монастарио. — Просто скажите, что вам плохо, я отвечу, что все хорошо, и вы, наконец, уйдете.

— Я должен сказать именно это? — засмеялся Диего, начиная понимать, что хотел услышать команданте.

— Де ла Вега, я предупреждаю… — зарычал Монастарио, сжимая кулаки.

От его желания успокоить Диего ничего не осталось, теперь он хотел свернуть ему шею.

— Простите, капитан, но если вы хотите услышать от меня что-то определенное, будьте конкретнее, я все никак не пойму ваших намеков, — Диего с сожалением развел руками и улыбнулся самым невинным образом.

— Вижу, вы отлично себя чувствуете. Выход находится там, — Монастарио для наглядности указал на него пальцем.

Диего, все еще улыбаясь, направился к двери, но прежде, чем закрыть ее за собой, обернулся и произнес:

— Спасибо, что беспокоитесь, капитан, я это ценю. Кстати, при выражении сочувствия обычно еще кладут руку на плечо или целуют — в зависимости от степени близости людей. Просто хотел, чтобы вы знали. Аста ла виста.

Монастарио со стоном хлопнул по лицу рукой и уронил голову на стол.

***

Тем временем рана дона Алехандро зажила, и его вместе с Игнасио Торресом посадили за решетку. Игнасио Торресу удалось договориться в Монтерей с губернатором о независимом суде для себя и Алехандро. Окружной судья должен был приехать через несколько дней. Дон Алехандро рассчитывал, что проблем с оправданием не возникнет — сеньор Васка был известен как бескорыстный и справедливый судья, а у Монастарио не было против них сколько-нибудь серьезных доказательств.

Диего понимал, что Монастарио так просто с этим не смирится. Внешне он был само благодушие и даже стал кланяться каждый раз при виде Диего, хотя раньше ограничивался легким кивком головы. Это настораживало. Хорошее настроение Монастарио обычно оборачивалось несчастьем для людей Лос-Анжелеса. Навещая отца в тюрьме, он видел, как сержант Гарсия протянул команданте письмо, но тот отмахнулся от него и удалился с лисенсиадо Пинья в свои комнаты. Позже Гарсия рассказал молодому де ла Вега, что Монастарио поручил ему встретить судью Васка в Сан-Фернандо, и Диего понял, что пришло время действовать.

Монастарио примерял парадный мундир, когда раздался стук в дверь.

— Войдите! — не оборачиваясь, он взбил волосы и спросил: — Как я выгляжу, сержант? Вы находите меня привлекательным?

Не дождавшись ответа, Монастарио обернулся и увидел на пороге молодого де ла Вега. Диего удивленно приподнял брови, затем расплылся в широкой улыбке:

— Это неожиданный вопрос, капитан.

— Я думал, вы сержант Гарсия.

Диего оглядел себя, будто прикидывая, чем похож на толстого сержанта, затем снова взглянул на Монстарио:

— Хоть я и не сержант Гарсия, но готов вам помочь. Учась в Мадриде, я узнал все модные тенденции королевского двора.

— Спасибо, де ла Вега, я как-нибудь справлюсь.

— Однако у вас бант съехал вниз, — заметил Диего, подойдя ближе. — Позвольте, я все же помогу вам, — и поправил красно-белую ленту, пересекающую грудь команданте.

Тот не знал, как отослать де ла Вега, чтобы не показаться грубым, и позволил ему сделать, что он хотел.

— Насчет вашего вопроса, нахожу ли я вас привлекательным, — продолжил Диего, отступая на шаг.

— Я имел в виду, если бы вы были женщиной, — Монастарио залился краской, представив, как превратно мог истолковать его слова Диего.

— Даже будучи мужчиной готов ответить утвердительно.

— Вы смеетесь надо мной! — воскликнул Монастарио.

— Не понимаю, почему вы так решили. Но скажите мне, для чего вы так нарядились?

— Я буду представлять обвинение в суде, — гордо приподнял подбородок Монастарио.

— Несомненно, вся женская часть аудитории будет в восторге, однако…

— Однако?

— Однако с вашей стороны было бы неразумно одеваться на похороны, как на праздник, если вы позволите мне такое сравнение.

— Хм, — Монастарио вновь оглядел свой костюм и с сожалением развязал красную ленту на талии. — Возможно, вы правы. Не надо давать этим выскочкам ни малейшего повода для порицания.

Спохватившись, что сказал такое при сыне одного из обвиняемых, к тому же, «выскочке», Монастарио испуганно взглянул на Диего, но лицо того не изменило своего добродушного выражения. «Слава богу, он ничего не заметил», — с облегчением выдохнул Монастарио.

Диего ничем не выразил удивления, но про себя отметил, что команданте настолько теряет в его присутствии контроль, что говорит, что думает, и, видимо, подсознательно принимает его за своего. И костюм на нем сидел отлично, хотя Диего предпочитал его каждодневную форму с сапогами до колен, выгодно подчеркивающими форму его ног. К тому же, светло-красная перевязь не шла к лицу команданте.

— Кто же будет судьей? — поинтересовался Диего.

— Разве ваш отец вам не рассказал? — Монастарио скинул камзол и потянулся к обычному, без украшательств. — Впрочем, вы все увидите завтра утром.

— Боюсь, что нет, — зевнул Диего, прикрывшись шляпой. — Подобные мероприятия в такой ранний час меня утомляют.

— Жаль. Простите меня, де ла Вега, но мне нужно переодеться.

— Конечно, капитан. До свидания.

Раскланявшись с Монастарио, Диего отправился на поиски Бернардо. Время появиться Зорро.

В тот же день Диего убедился в своих подозрениях: сержант Гарсия по приказу Монастарио попытался задержать судью Васка, угощая его обильным обедом и крепким вином, куда для верности подмешал снотворное. Монастарио, зная о честной репутации судьи, боялся, что обвиняемым будет вынесен оправдательный приговор, и решил не допустить его прибытия в Лос-Анжелес к назначенному времени. Но долго удерживать его в таверне Гарсия не мог, и Диего было любопытно, как Монастарио помешает Васка провести суд позже. Узнал он это на следующее утро. Оставив судью добираться до Лос-Анжелеса на медленной повозке, Диего в костюме Зорро успел вернуться к началу суда и заставил лисенсиадо Пинья, заменявшего отсутствующего Васка, принять нужное ему решение. Диего мысленно отдал должное смекалке Монастарио: он применил закон, по которому не явившееся без уважительных причин уполномоченное лицо может быть замещено коллегой-юристом, если дело требовало безотлагательного рассмотрения. Конечно, Пинья был лишь нотариусом, но обладал достаточными для судебного разбирательства знаниями. Скинув черную одежду и облачившись в более привычный костюм кабальеро, Диего вошел в зал суда чуть позже судьи Васка.

Монастарио застонал и хлопнул себя ладонью по лицу. Снова Зорро обвел его вокруг пальца, а когда ему удалось выдать ошибочный оправдательный вердикт за результат своего справедливого решения, ворвался сержант Гарсия и прямо при судье Васка заявил, что ему не удалось задержать его в Сан-Фернандо. Взяв себя в руки и приведя мысли в порядок, Монастарио попытался найти выход в безвыходной ситуации.

— Раз уж вы все равно приехали, — обратился он к судье, — не угодно ли вам будет провести повторное слушание дела?

— Не вижу в этом необходимости, — фыркнул Васка.

— Но, судья, я решился начать заседание только из-за вашего отсутствия. А раз вы тут…

— Вердикт был достигнут? — прервал его Васка.

— Да, судья.

— Я не сомневаюсь, что вы выбрали достойного человека, заменившего меня в судейском кресле. Вы сомневаетесь в верности его решения?

— Нет, что вы…

— Тогда чего вы от меня хотите?

Вокруг них стали собираться люди, внимательно слушая разговор. Подошли и доны Алехандро, Начо и Диего. Последнего Монастарио на слушании дела не видел.

— Вынесенный вами приговор имел бы более законную силу, — вновь попытался команданте.

— Когда вы открыли заседание в мое отсутствие, наличие законности вас не смущало, — отрезал судья. — Я так же заметил, что время слушания было перенесено на час раньше. Надеюсь, вы сможете это объяснить?

— Ко мне поступила информация, что Зорро собирается сорвать заседание, поэтому я перенес его на другое время.

— На более раннее, а не позднее, не так ли?

Монастарио счел за лучшее промолчать. Слева придвинулся Диего, положив на его плечо руку, чтобы удержать равновесие в толпе.

— Думаю, лучше оставить все, как есть, вы согласны, капитан? — полуутвердительно спросил Васка.

Монастарио хотел уже было возразить, как почувствовал давление на плечо. Повернув голову, он встретился глазами с Диего. Тот всем своим видом выражал недовольство, что было понятно, ведь от решения судьи зависела судьба его отца. Но команданте видел в его взгляде то, что не видели другие — тревогу за него, Монастарио. Это так его поразило, что он не сразу нашелся, что ответить, а когда повернулся к судье Васка, того уже не было на месте. Люди стали расходиться, а Монастарио остался стоять, пытаясь привести мысли в порядок.

— Не пойти ли нам выпить стакан вина, команданте?

Монастарио подскочил от неожиданности и обнаружил, что Диего все так же стоит, облокотившись о его плечо, хотя пространство вокруг освободилось.

— Что вы хотите, де ла Вега?

— Мне казалось, я ясно выразился, — улыбнулся Диего. — Мой отец признан невиновным, разве это не причина для небольшого праздника?

— Для вас, возможно, да, — буркнул недовольно команданте.

— Что вы сказали? — приблизил ухо Диего, почти касаясь его щеки.

Монастарио почувствовал дискомфорт от необычной близости к нему тела Диего и отодвинулся. Тот продолжал выжидающе на него смотреть, будто ему действительно было важно, согласится команданте или нет.

— Хорошо, — тихо ответил Монастарио, из которого будто разом ушли все силы.

— Вот и отлично!

Диего подхватил Монастарио под руку, и они двинулись к таверну.

Таверна была заполнена полностью. Казалось, весь город празднует освобождение де ла Вега и Торреса. Хозяин вынес дополнительные стулья, но мест все равно не хватило, и многие пили стоя. Монастарио повернул назад, но Диего, все еще удерживая его за локоть, потянул команданте вглубь помещения. Пробираясь сквозь толпу, Монастарио ловил на себе насмешливые, но без ненависти, взгляды. Диего остановился в центре зала, где было особенно шумно, и воскликнул:

— Отец!

Доны перед ним раздвинулись, и Монастарио увидел стол, за которым сидели судья Васка, дон Алехандро, дон Начо, дон Фредерико и алькальде.

— Диего, не стой столбом, присаживайся к нам, — Алехандро призывно махнул рукой. — Эй, еще стул для моего сына!

— Два стула, — поправил Диего, подталкивая Монастарио ближе.

Глаза всех вокруг обратились на команданте, и он вновь ощутил себя чужим среди богачей.

— Дон Диего, у меня дела, — попытался отступить Монастарио, однако никто не отошел, чтобы дать ему пройти.

— Чепуха, — весело улыбнулся Диего. — Сегодня мы празднуем.

— Это не очень… — попытался Монастарио снова, но замолчал.

Как объяснить, что его присутствию никто, кроме молодого де ла Вега, не рад? Диего не было в зале магистрата, и он мог искренне считать, что команданте помог оправдать обвиняемых. Разубеждать его почему-то не хотелось.

— Диего, — неодобрительно произнес Алехандро, переводя взгляд с сына на Монастарио.

— Отец, — спокойно, но твердо ответил Диего. — Давай не будем омрачать этот радостный день.

Какое-то время они молча смотрели друг другу в глаза, затем Алехандро отвел взгляд и кивнул.

— Два стула сюда! — крикнул он.

— Сеньор, стульев больше нет, — ответил хозяин.

— Так придумайте что-нибудь.

— Да, сеньор.

Через несколько минут хозяин таверны выкатил к ним пустую бочку из-под вина. Глаза Монастарио в удивлении расширились, Диего же, не двинув и бровью, положил бочку на бок и уселся на нее справа.

— Давайте, капитан, здесь хватит места для двоих, — глаза Диего весело сверкали.

Поколебавшись, Монастарио сел с другой стороны. Как и сказал Диего, они оба поместились, хотя и с трудом: правая нога команданте прижималась к левой ноге Диего, к тому же им приходилось следить, чтобы бочка не укатилась.

— Право, дон Диего, — воскликнул алькальде. — Негоже человеку вашего положения ютиться на бочке.

— Я прекрасно себя чувствую, — улыбнулся Диего. — И потом было бы невежливо покинуть такую приятную компанию только из-за отсутствия стула, не правда ли?

— Можно было бы попросить кого-нибудь уступить вам стул.

— И согнать владельца? Ну, что вы, сеньор.

Алькальде продолжал говорить в том же духе, но Диего лишь улыбался и качал головой. Тогда магистрат обратился к Алехандро, но тот лишь пожал плечами. Он хорошо знал своего сына: если тому что-то взбредет в голову, никто не заставит его переменить решение. И потом молодым все равно, где сидеть, он и сам в молодости мог спать на голой земле, не то, что сейчас. Наблюдая за спектаклем, Монастарио усмехнулся. Кто бы мог подумать, что алькальде будучи навеселе такой же нудный, как обычно?

Перед ним возник наполненный стакан.

— Вы выглядите хмурым, — сказал Диего, наклоняясь к Монастарио, чтобы перекричать гул голосов. — Вам это не идет, капитан. Выпейте лучше вина, — затем обратился ко всем за столом: — Тост, господа! За моего отца и дона Начо мы уже пили. Теперь поднимем стаканы за человека, без которого они не получили бы свободу — за капитана Монастарио.

Руки донов замерли в воздухе.

— Диего! — в голосе дона Алехандро слышалось возмущение.

— Я что-то не так сказал? — удивленно распахнул глаза Диего.

— Я не нарушил правил гостеприимства и позволил команданте сесть за наш стол, но как ты можешь ожидать от меня благодарность, если этот человек, — Алехандро обвиняющее ткнул в Монастарио пальцем, — и есть причина всех наших несчастий?

«Вот оно и начинается», — заерзал Монастарио, опрокидывая в себя сразу полстакана. Диего положил руку ему на колено, то ли удерживая на месте, то ли успокаивая.

— Отец, не горячись так…

— «Не горячись»? Диего, хоть тебя и не было на суде, прошу, воздержись в дальнейшем от подобных высказываний.

— Это правда, я не был на суде, но я порасспрашивал людей и в общих чертах знаю, что случилось. Разве не факт, что лисенсиадо Пинья, заменивший судью Васка, является доверенным лицом капитана Монастарио?

— Да, и эта замена была подстроена заранее, чтобы признать нас виновными! — крикнул дон Начо.

— Разве не факт, что лисенсиадо вынес оправдательный приговор? — продолжил Диего. — И разве он бы это сделал, если бы команданте, как вы говорите, желал вынесения обвинительного приговора?

Монастарио воспрял духом. Рассуждения Диего звучали очень логично, хотя и противоречили истине. Команданте мысленно поблагодарил Зорро за то, что тот пробрался в зал суда тайком и никто его не заметил. Со стороны все действия лисенсиадо выглядели добровольными, включая и признание подсудимых невиновными.

Сидящие за столом неуверенно молчали и лишь алькальде упрямо возразил:

— Я не знаю, почему лисенсиадо поступил так, как поступил, но это не то, что планировал Монастарио.

Никто не принял слова алькальде всерьез, а на Монастарио стали поглядывать без обычной неприязни.

— Что ж, — произнес дон Алехандро. — Не имею ничего против тоста за капитана Монастарио.

Доны с удовольствием выпили.

Диего наполнил пустой стакан команданте и подмигнул ему:

— Позвольте поухаживать за вами, капитан, а то вы останетесь самым скромным и трезвым.

Монастарио был благодарен Диего за очищение его имени перед донами, поэтому позволил ему делать все, что угодно. Он даже не стал возражать, когда Диего приобнял его за плечи, позволяя молодому де ла Вега выразить, по-видимому, переполнявшие его дружеские чувства. После нескольких стаканов поддержка Диего оказалась как нельзя кстати: Монастарио, не привыкшему употреблять такое количество вина за раз, стало сложно сохранять равновесие. Бочка то и дело пыталась подло укатиться, когда он откидывался назад. От ноги Диего исходило тепло, разливающееся по всему телу Монастарио. Он перестал следить за нитью разговора, прислушиваясь лишь к звучанию голоса Диего и его смеху. В уставшую голову проникла мысль, что Зорро смеется точно так же — во время удачного выпада шпаги Монастарио или их словесной дуэли.

— Эй-эй, — услышал Монастарио, как сквозь вату, — Осторожнее, сеньор.

Открыв глаза, он обнаружил, что склонился влево к судье Васка.

— Простите, — заплетающимся языком пробормотал Монастарио, выпрямляясь.

Оглядевшись вокруг, он с облегчением заметил, что никто не собирается шутить над его неспособностью употреблять вино в больших количествах, как прочие доны. На него вообще никто не обращал внимания, кроме дона Диего, который время от времени что-то ему говорил и наполнял бокал.

Заметив оживление сонного команданте, Диего вновь наклонился к нему:

— Как вы себя чувствуете, капитан?

Монастарио чувствовал себя прекрасно, и даже покачивание из стороны в сторону его забавляло.

— Вы хороший человек, дон Диего, — прочувственно произнес он, прикоснувшись к его руке.

Диего отдернул руку и беспокойно огляделся. Лишь алькальде глядел в их сторону, но, судя по остекленевшим глазам, он ничего не заметил.

— Хороший… хороший… 

Монастарио попытался взять руку Диего в свою, но тот перехватил ее и положил на свое бедро так, что от остальных ее закрывала столешница. Когда Монастарио осознал, что гладит не свою, а чужую ногу, его лицо залила краска, и, неуклюже извиняясь, он дернулся ее убрать, но Диего помешал ему, накрыв ее своей. Повернув к Монастарио лицо и глядя прямо ему в глаза, он передвинул руку и положил ее на колено команданте. Не дождавшись негативной реакции, Диего передвинул ее выше и оставил в опасной близости от паха — и все это, не отрывая взгляда от лица Монастарио. Тот не шевелился, и лишь глаза выдавали его эмоции. Больше всего ему хотелось поцеловать Диего.

— Кажется, мы засиделись в этой переполненной таверне, э, капитан? Не хотите вдохнуть свежего воздуха? — глаза Диего обещали многое, и Монастарио кивнул.

Они протиснулись через толпу к выходу — Диего поддерживал Монастарио — и вышли наружу.

Солнце уже зашло, и повеяло прохладой. Диего привлек к себе еле стоящего на ногах команданте и затащил его в проход между таверной и мастерской. Скрывшись за горой ящиков, они обнялись, чувствуя друг друга каждой частью тела, и замерли так. Затем Монастарио отстранился и приложил к губам Диего кончики пальцев, другой рукой крепко обхватив его за талию. Диего приоткрыл рот и облизнул указательный палец команданте, вызвав у того дрожь, и улыбнулся, довольный произведенным эффектом. Монастарио вытер руку о брюки и, не давая себе возможности передумать, прижался своими губами к его губам. Одной рукой он все еще держался за талию Диего, другую запустил в его волосы. Диего издал довольный звук и, гладя команданте по спине, собственнически ухватил его за зад.

— Обожаю обтягивающую военную форму, — прошептал Диего, восстановив дыхание.

— Ваша одежда, сеньор, тоже немногое скрывает.

Монастарио расстегнул на Диего жилет и положил ладонь на его грудь, чувствуя через рубашку биение сердца. Диего первый потянулся к команданте, и они вновь слились в поцелуе.

— Мне надо идти, — произнес вдруг Диего через несколько минут.

— Куда? — удивился Монастарио, почувствовав, как внезапно напряглось тело под его руками.

— Просто надо, — смущенно ответил Диего, опуская глаза.

— Что-то не так? — Монастарио пронзительно, как он мог, вглядывался в лицо Диего.

— Э-ээ… Мне нужно некоторое время, чтобы обдумать все, что произошло, а я сейчас слегка нетрезв, — уклонился от прямого ответа тот.

Монастарио нежно провел пальцем по пульсирующей жилке на шее Диего и кивнул:

— Я понимаю. Я тоже чувствую эффект от вина. В вине истина, а, дон Диего? — рассмеялся он.

— Многие благородные доны нашли в вине свою погибель, — не согласился Диего. — Мне пора.

Однако он не двинулся с места, жадно разглядывая Монастарио.

Послышались голоса. Диего поспешно удалился, Монастарио же постоял какое-то время на месте, часто дыша и пытаясь разогнать туман, охвативший мысли. Все еще нетвердой на вид походкой он дошел до гарнизона и закрылся в своей квартире. Прокричав, чтобы его не беспокоили, если только не наступит конец света, он стянул сапоги и, упав в кровать, тут же заснул.

Утром он себя спросил, не привиделось ли ему все случившееся, но следы на шее доказывали обратное. Однако стоило ему выйти во двор, как все мысли о Диего улетучились: на вкопанном в землю столбе с испанским флагом не оказалось испанского флага, вместо него развевалось белое полотнище с вышитой на нем буквой «Z».

***

— Он оскорбил Его Величество! — рычал Монастарио, меряя шагами комнату и потрясая в возмущении кулаками. — Он оскорбил меня, команданте пуэбло де Лос-Анжелес! Он отметил своим знаком гарнизон, будто владеет здесь всем! Надо мной все смеются.

— Но, капитан, он много раз оставлял росчерк своей шпаги.

— Молчите, сержант! Разве вы не видите разницы между царапиной на стене и возведением собственного флага?

— Нет, капитан, то есть да, капитан, то есть…

— Тихо!

Монастарио глубоко вздохнул и выдохнул. Это не помогло. Тогда он досчитал до десяти, но вид Гарсии продолжал действовать на нервы. Команданте с сожалением вспомнил времена, когда ничто не могло вывести его из равновесия, но эти времена закончились с появлением Зорро. У-у-у, проклятый Зорро!

— Я пойду, капитан? — попятился к двери Гарсия, заметив признаки надвигающейся бури.

— Не спешите, сержант, — улыбнулся Монастарио, и Гарсия понял, что отступать поздно. — Вы разве забыли, что сегодня днем я лишаю вас звания и чести служить под моим началом?

— Нет, капитан, но обязательно ли это делать публично?

— Конечно. Если Зорро об этом не узнает, разве сможете вы втереться к нему в доверие? Или вы струсили?

— Никак нет, капитан!

— Тогда чего вы ждете? — и Монастарио первым вышел во двор, где уже собрались солдаты, торжественно взяв ружья на плечо.

Заслышав звуки трубы, стали подходить жители пуэбло, желая посмотреть, кому выносят приговор.

— Сержант Димитрио Лопез Гарсия, властью, данной мне как команданте этого округа, я публично объявляю вас виновным по следующим пунктам, — Монастарио убрал официальную бумагу и взялся за кинжал, с каждым словом отрезая по пуговице на камзоле Гарсии. — Непонятливость, неблагонадежность, некомпетентность, невежество, ненадежность, несознательность, неповиновение, наглость, неряшливость.

— Пожалуйста, капитан, могу я просто быть виновным?

Диего с интересом слушал список обвинений: как, однако, много слов на «н» знает Монастарио! С таким пылом не обвинение зачитывать, а… Диего поспешно отогнал воспоминания о сегодняшней ночи.

Команданте продолжал перечислять негативные стороны характера сержанта, но пуговицы на камзоле закончились, и Монастарио перешел к рукавам, а потом и к поясу Гарсии. Бедному сержанту приходилось поддерживать штаны, чтобы они не упали. Когда команданте распустил солдат, а бывший сержант Гарсия выходил из ворот гарнизона, многие жители пуэбло улыбались, а низенький старичок в смешной круглой шляпе, стоящий рядом с Диего, не скрываясь, смеялся, засовывая в карман куртки перо.

Как Диего и подозревал, увольнение Гарсии было лишь трюком, чтобы подослать его к Зорро. Расставшись с Зорро, сержант тут же пошел к Монастарио и разбудил его, несмотря на поздний час. Встав в седле, Диего заглянул в окно спальни команданте и успел заметить мелькнувшие из-под одеяла голые икры Монастарио.

Пока тот не накинул халат, Диего оценил грудь команданте, обтянутую тканью, и длинные стройные ноги. Однако недовольный голос Монастарио и его разговор с Гарсией о Зорро портили все впечатление от зрительного образа.

Дав указания, Монастарио сообщил, что ему нужно одеться, и Гарсия ушел. Зорро остался в окне, наблюдая за команданте. Тот стоял посреди комнаты, одной рукой теребя пояс на халате, а другой — дергая за волосы, явно о чем-то размышляя. Затем он подошел к зеркалу и попытался пригладить торчащие вверх пряди, а другие наоборот взъерошить. Диего улыбнулся и положил подбородок на руки, благодаря провидение за темноту, скрывающую его от Монастарио. Не добившись видимых результатов, команданте недовольно нахмурился и схватился за расческу, затем бросил ее на стол, не донеся до головы, и взял со стула аккуратно сложенный офицерский мундир. Что-то в действиях команданте притягивало внимание Диего, хотя ничего необыкновенного в его ритуале одевания не было, если не считать нервозности. Однако когда Монастарио снял ночную рубашку, у Диего пересохло в горле. Даже если бы хотел, он бы не смог оторвать взгляд от напрягшихся мышц спины, которую портили лишь разноцветные синяки. Монастарио надел рубашку, и Диего выдохнул.

Это было выше его сил. У него было два выхода: соблазнить команданте и закончить начатое в таверне, либо не видеть его вообще. Первое его смущало из-за Зорро: как можно одновременно бороться с противником и хотеть разделить с ним постель? Второе было невозможно в принципе, так как Диего не собирался закрываться на асьенде и ограничивать себя обществом отца.

Не дожидаясь, пока Монастарио закончит туалет, Диего сел в седло и шагом направил Торнадо к городским воротам. Оказавшись за их пределами, он пустил коня галопом, будто за ним гнались все гончии ада.

Эпопея с внедрением Гарсии в услужение к Зорро закончилась крахом. Солдаты измазались в грязном источнике и вернулись в пуэбло ни с чем. На чумазом лице Монастарио особенно ярко сверкали голубые глаза, и Диего почувствовал жалость к постоянно остающемуся в дураках команданте. Тот был настолько выбит из колеи, что выслушал Диего, не перебивая, и даже спокойно ему ответил. Диего смотрел вслед Монастарио, и его не отпускала мысль, что так все оставаться не может.

***

Монастарио сидел в таверне и наслаждался танцем. Это был один из тех редких моментов, когда он мог спокойно отдохнуть от своих обязанностей и получить удовольствие от простых радостей жизни. Все посетители не отрывали глаз от танцовщицы: они радостно хлопали, улюлюкали и бросали на пол монетки. И вот на пронзительном крещендо девушка остановилась и взмахнула веером, ознаменовав конец выступления. Монастарио оглядел толпу возбужденных мужчин: все они были достаточно обеспеченными людьми, но не то, чтобы сливками общества, все улыбались и выкрикивали комплименты. Лишь один человек в темно-зеленом костюме был серьезен и, вертя в руках перо, кидал на особо шумные группы гневные взгляды. Что он ожидал в такой час ночи от подвыпивших посетителей? Уж не разговоров ли о сборе урожая и выгуле скота? Хмыкнув, Монастарио опустошил стакан с вином и подумывал уже, не пойти ли ему домой, как его внимание и внимание всей таверны привлек слегка покачивающийся мужчина в широкой шляпе. «Путешествующий торговец», — понял Монастарио, оглядев его чистую, но поношенную одежду и приметив пухлый кошелек за поясом. Торговец подошел к танцовщице и с восторгом похвалил ее. Польщенная девушка поблагодарила за комплимент, и торговец пригласил ее выпить в компании своих друзей. Было видно, что девушка собиралась согласиться, но тут вмешался мрачный молодой человек, которого команданте приметил раньше. Он бесцеремонно вмешался в разговор под тем предлогом, что хочет защитить честь девушки от навязываемых ей ухаживаний. Выяснилось, однако, что девушке он никем не приходится, а она нисколько не против присоединиться к компании торговца. Монастарио беспокойно переводил взгляд с одного участника драмы на другого. Как он и предполагал, между претендентами на благосклонность танцовщицы завязалась ссора, переросшая в дуэль. Он уже почти решил их разнять, но тут подумал, что будет интересно понаблюдать за неожиданным спектаклем.

— Капитан, вы не считаете, что нужно вмешаться? — подошел к нему сержант Гарсия.

— Пока нет, сержант, это может быть весело, — Монастарио усмехнулся, складывая руки. — Оставьте их.

С первых же секунд дуэли он увидел, что задиристый серьезный мужчина умелый фехтовальщик. Его мастерство практически не уступало мастерству Монастарио, в чем-то он даже его превосходил. Команданте в голову внезапно пришла идея: если незнакомец так хорошо фехтует, он мог бы потягаться с самим Зорро. В следующий раз, когда Зорро появится поблизости от гарнизона, там, скажем, случайно окажется этот фехтовальщик. Завяжется ссора, в которой он убьет Зорро. Монастарио довольно потер руки: да, именно так. Осталось только уговорить незнакомца помочь ему. Возможно, он даже пообещает дополнительное денежное вознаграждение. Незнакомец был не из этих мест, и причин испытывать к Зорро приязни у него не было.

Душераздирающий вопль танцовщицы застал Монастарио врасплох. Торговец упал на пол, заливая паркет кровью. Команданте вытащил шпагу и приказал арестовать убийцу. Хотя он и не ожидал смертельного исхода, но так фехтовальщик полностью оказывался в его власти: достаточно будет пообещать ему свободу и он сделает все, что нужно.

Убедившись, что несколько солдат все же удержат арестованного, Монастарио закрылся у себя в кабинете и стал размышлять, как продуктивнее использовать этого человека. Просто поймать Зорро он уже пытался, и ничем хорошим это не закончилось. Жители пуэбло защищают хитрого Лиса, они никогда не простят команданте его казнь, но, что действительно беспокоило Монастарио, они могут поднять мятеж и уничтожить команданте во всех смыслах слова. Чтобы этого не допустить, он должен уничтожить репутацию Зорро: очернить его в глазах крестьян и донов Лос-Анжелеса.

Утром Монастарио объяснил Мартинесу (так звали умелого фехтовальщика), что от него требуется. Вечером он устроит званый ужин для всех влиятельных донов Лос-Анжелеса. В самый разгар веселья должен появиться Мартинес в костюме Зорро и под угрозой смерти потребовать у аристократов деньги и драгоценности. На глазах донов Зорро из защитника несправедливо обиженных превратится в обычного вора. Мартинес согласился на все, что даст ему свободу.

Диего, разузнав у Бернардо, что вечером Монастарио устроит ловушку для Зорро, согласился прийти на званый ужин вместо своего отца. Монастарио произнес прочувственную речь, от которой несло пафосом и неискренностью, однако, кроме Диего, этого, казалось, никто не заметил. Неужели он так хорошо изучил команданте, что может с легкостью различить, когда он говорит правду, а когда пускает пыль в глаза? Встряхнув головой, Диего обратил все внимание на выступающего Монастарио. По случаю праздничного ужина команданте надел тот самый костюм, который примерял перед судебным слушанием по обвинению дона Начо и дона Алехандро в государственной измене. Диего по-прежнему считал, что цвет фуксии ему не к лицу.

— К сожалению, дон Алехандро де ла Вега не смог почтить нас своим присутствием из-за болезни, — говорил между тем Монастарио, — но прислал сына вместо себя. — Поклон в сторону Диего. — Возможно, вас интересует, почему я пригласил весь свет общества на этот ужин. Целью, разумеется, является достижение гармонии и взаимного уважения друг к другу. Пока я был команданте этого пуэбло, возникло некоторое недопонимание между нами. Кто-то может подумать, что я был чересчур усерден, управляя подведомственной мне территорией. — Диего с трудом удержался от ехидных замечаний. — Кабальеро, позвольте уверить вас с рукой на сердце, что я только выполнял свои обязанности ради возвеличивания и славы Лос-Анжелеса и монархии. За Его Величество короля! — Все поднялись со своих мест и выпили за короля. — А теперь, когда мы скрепили нашу дружбу вином, перейдем к развлекательной части вечера.

Заиграла музыка: в центр комнаты вышла танцовщица и пустилась в пляс. Диего перевел взгляд на довольное лицо команданте. Да, Монастарио все отлично устроил и хотя бы частично вернул благорасположение донов. Но как он собирался уничтожить Зорро? Не этим же ужином, в самом деле? Или Монастарио надеялся, что по какой-то причине Зорро появится этим вечером в таверне и позволит себя поймать? Нет, это не было похоже на ловушку для Зорро — ей не хватало приманки.

Диего продолжал ломать голову над замыслом команданте, когда танцовщица внезапно остановилась и вскрикнула. На лестнице возник… Зорро! Если бы Диего не знал, что это невозможно… но он был там, и не только де ла Вега мог видеть фигуру в черном. Доны нисколько не испугались, не ожидая от Зорро плохого, а Диего с трудом стер с лица ошеломленное выражение, пока оно его не выдало. Даже когда псевдо Зорро велел всем встать в ряд, доны ничего не заподозрили. Диего было лестно, что они так доверяют его альтер-эго, но в данном случае не он был под черной маской. Зорро приказал отдать все деньги и драгоценности, и Диего без промедления сделал, что требовалось. Пытаясь разглядеть черты лица под маской, он, не глядя, снял кольца и опустил их в мешок. Наконец-то кабальеро поняли, что это не розыгрыш и не один из хитрых способов Зорро помочь бедным, и начали протестовать.

Воспользовавшись суматохой, Диего выскользнул из помещения и отправился искать Бернардо. Верный слуга ждал его в конюшне и уже протягивал костюм Зорро. Точно не зная, что он будет делать, Диего поспешно переоделся. Возможно, Монастарио ему поможет, ведь он давно мечтает поймать разбойника. Мысль о том, что в кое-то веки он будет драться с команданте на одной стороне, согрела душу.

Перенеся лестницу от одного окна к другому, Диего начал взбираться по ней на балкон, когда во дворе появился Гарсия и вместо того, чтобы попытаться его арестовать, принялся его подбадривать, бормоча что-то о том, что Зорро задержался. Мысли Диего совсем спутались, он не знал, что обо всем этом думать. Мошенник работал вместе с сержантом Гарсией? Это было не похоже на глуповатого и доброго служаку, но почему он не попытался его остановить?

Решив разобраться с этим позже, Диего влез в комнату и, распахнув дверь, выскочил в коридор. Монастарио ломился в соседний номер, но увидев Диего, остановился и удивленно спросил:

— Глупец, зачем ты вернулся? Мы об этом не договаривались.

Тут детали сложились в целую картину, и Диего широко улыбнулся. Он явно недооценивал команданте, на этот раз у него поистине великолепный план. Если бы вместо Диего на ужин пришел его отец, то у настоящего Зорро не осталось бы шансов доказать свою невиновность в этом ограблении. Гордость за придумавшего хитроумную ловушку Монастарио была столь велика, что Диего не сразу заставил себя напасть на капитана. Прижав его к перилам, он с некоторым удивлением заметил отсутствие неприязни в глазах Монастарио, пока не осознал, что тот еще не понял, что перед ним настоящий Зорро. Неожиданно Диего захотелось, чтобы этот момент длился дольше. Когда команданте смотрел на него, как на союзника, а не врага, его глаза казались необыкновенно красивыми, а тело было расслабленно, будто он был уверен, что Зорро ему не навредит.

Диего почти решился сыграть роль фальшивого Зорро, когда в коридоре вновь появился незнакомец в его костюме. У Монастарио было такое лицо, будто он увидел привидение, что на несколько секунд позабавило Диего. Вид у псевдо Зорро был решительным, он начал к ним приближаться. Не видя другого выхода, Диего толкнул Монастарио, и тот с криком «Зорро!» упал на стоящий внизу стол, сломав его пополам. Из-за волнения за команданте он дрался не в полную силу, но убедившись, что Монастарио смог подняться на ноги, сконцентрировался на дуэли.

Притворщик был повергнут, и Диего уже приготовился стянуть с него маску, как на него набросился Монастарио. Поняв, кто из них настоящий Зорро, он, конечно же, решил его арестовать. Драться с команданте не хотелось, тем более Диего достиг своей цели показать, что грабителем был переодевшийся в Зорро преступник, но Монастарио энергично наступал со шпагой наголо. Вздохнув, он ввязался в бой и обезвредил команданте за минуту, опрокинув его на еще целый стол. На этот раз Монастарио не смог подняться сам, а когда доны поддерживали его под руки, долго тряс головой, будто еще не придя полностью в сознание. Отсалютовав противнику, Диего скрылся в комнате и поспешно спустился по лестнице. У него было очень мало времени, чтобы сменить одежду Зорро на более приличествующую его положению.

В последнюю секунду Диего успел нырнуть под стол, пока глаза всех присутствующих не начали обшаривать комнату. Монастарио выглядел по-настоящему обеспокоенным его отсутствием, а когда Диего поднялся с двумя бутылками в руках и речью о том, что он хотел сохранить от бандита хоть что-нибудь, команданте расплылся в снисходительной улыбке. Диего с трудом удержался от того, чтобы не расцеловать его при всех, и к черту противостояние Зорро и Монастарио. Притворство, мешающее Диего получать удовольствие от жизни, начало ему надоедать. Понимая, что не может спокойно находиться в одном помещении с Монастарио и ничего не предпринять, пока у него такая знакомая теплота в глазах, Диего поспешно откланялся и покинул таверну.

Решив прогуляться, чтобы проветрить голову, Диего отослал Бернардо домой вместе с костюмом Зорро и взял своего коня под уздцы. Сделав несколько кругов вокруг стены гарнизона, он слегка успокоился и задумался над тем, что теперь Монастарио сделает с Мартинесом. Вряд ли доны попросили команданте помиловать преступника, который так их напугал, значит, его должны бросить в тюрьму. Но решится ли Монастарио оставить в живых соучастника, знающего о его роли в ограблении? Когда над Мартинесом начнется суд, он наверняка сдаст команданте, терять ему уже нечего. Диего остановился. Что мешает ему все разузнать из первых рук?

Войдя во двор казарм, он привязал коня около дома команданте и постучался. Долгое время ему никто не открывал. Диего уже подумал, что Монастарио лег спать, но тут дверь распахнулась. На пороге возник команданте в халате поверх праздничной рубашки и брюк, в которых он был на ужине, и раздраженно воззрился на позднего посетителя. Узнав молодого де ла Вега, он удивленно приподнял брови и кивнул, приглашая войти.

— Вы взволнованны сегодняшним происшествием? — спросил Монастарио, введя Диего в кабинет.

— Вы угадали, — согласился тот. — Честно говоря, меня тревожит судьба этого преступника… как его?...

— Мартинес.

— Да, Мартинеса. Он поступил дурно, покусившись на собственность кабальеро, и заслуживает наказания.

— Несомненно.

— К тому же, он оказался давно разыскиваемым преступником Зорро, на счету которого много проступков. Что же его ждет?

— Я думал, вам нравится Зорро, — удивился Монастарио, — а сейчас вы требуете для него наказания?

— Вы меня не так поняли, команданте, — поправился Диего, мысленно дав себе пинок. — Я лишь хотел убедиться, что ему воздастся по заслугам. Если он действительно виновен в том, в чем его обвиняют, он должен ответить за свои преступления.

— Что ж, вполне справедливо. Однако он не Зорро.

— Как? Но я думал…

— Мартинес притворялся Зорро по одним ему известным причинам, настоящему же удалось сбежать. Неужели вы ничего не видели из своего убежища?

— Боюсь, я был слегка не в себе, — смущенно ответил Диего, опуская глаза.

— Хм, — Монастарио переменил позу и поморщился. — Вы что-то еще хотели узнать, сеньор?

— Что будет с Мартинесом?

— Его осудят, разумеется. Извините, дон Диего, но уже поздно и я… мне надо привести сеябя в порядок.

Только сейчас Диего обратил внимание, что Монастарио не опирается на спинку стула и сидит очень прямо.

Вежливость не позволила Монастарио не впустить де ла Вега, но с каждой минутой ему все больше хотелось лечь в постель и забыться на несколько часов хоть подобием сна. Давно ему не доставалось так, как этим вечером. Спина немилосердно ныла, и любое прикосновение к ней причиняло боль.

— Что-то не так, команданте? — заботливо спросил Диего, поднимаясь со стула.

— Все в порядке, сеньор, — поднял Монастарио руку в успокаивающем жесте. — Сегодня был тяжелый день, вот и все.

Однако его слова не убедили Диего. Тот обошел стол и встал рядом, глядя на Монастарио сверху вниз.

— Сеньор, уже поздно, — вновь намекнул команданте, отстраняясь.

Забыв об осторожности, он уперся в спинку стула и поспешно вскочил, надеясь, что Диего не успел заметить его исказившееся лицо.

— Не правда, — спокойно ответил Диего.

— Что вы имеете в виду, сеньор? — гордо вскинулся Монастарио.

— Это Зорро, не так ли? Все настолько плохо?

Монастарио послышалось, или в голосе молодого человека была вина?

— Уходите, де ла Вега, — сказал команданте, отступая на несколько шагов.

— Нет, — Диего вновь оказался рядом с ним.

— Я предупреждаю… — начал Монастарио. Близость молодого человека его нервировала.

Диего схватил его за локоть, но тут же ослабил нажим, заметив, как тот дернулся.

— Обопритесь о меня и позвольте хоть чем-нибудь помочь, — предложил де ла Вега.

— Отпустите меня, — потребовал Монастарио.

— Капитан, вы спасли мое имущество от этого негодяя Мартинеса и пострадали в процессе. Самое малое, что я могу для вас сделать — посмотреть ваши раны и попробовать их залечить. Вы же помните, у меня большой лекарский опыт.

Монастарио устал спорить, только этим объяснялось, что он позволил подвести себя к двери спальни и усадить на кровать.

— Говорю вам, со мной все в порядке, — повторил Монастарио, дав Диего стянуть с себя халат. — Пара синяков, которые скоро сойдут.

— Конечно, капитан, — легко согласился Диего, хватая за завязки на рубашке.

Монастарио оттолкнул руки молодого человека и, краснея, сообщил, что сам способен раздеться. Диего в ожидании скрестил на груди руки, но команданте не спешил снимать рубашку.

— Мы нарушаем все правила приличия, — произнес Монастарио, надеясь, что для Диего этого напоминания будет достаточно.

— Не все, — беззастенчиво улыбнулся нахал. — Давайте же, капитан, я лишь хочу взглянуть на вашу спину.

Пожав плечами, Монастарио одним движением стянул рубашку и лег на живот, подставляя Диего обнаженную спину. В конце концов, они даже целовались, так не уж-то он постесняется продемонстрировать ему кусок голой кожи? Какое-то время стояла тишина. Повернув голову, Монастарио кинул взгляд через плечо. Диего с серьезным лицом разглядывал его спину. Заметив, что команданте на него смотрит, Диего сочувственно улыбнулся:

— Если вы немного подождете, я принесу мазь, снимающую боль.

— Вновь ваша волшебная седельная сумка?

— Я же говорил, никогда не знаешь, когда понадобятся лекарства, — рассмеялся Диего и вышел.

Монастарио не успел его остановить. Возможно, это и к лучшему, он и сам не помнил, куда спрятал свои мази после последнего лечения ударов Зорро. К тому же, в поисках его лекарств Диего мог наткнуться на документы, которые ему видеть было нельзя. Вряд ли он поймет важность сбора информации о жителях Лос-Анжелеса, но если он случайно проговорится своему отцу? Дону Алехандро не понравится, что Монастарио тайно следит за его друзьями.

Мысли плавно перетекли от Диего к Зорро. Сегодня лис почти себя выдал. Еще немного — и Монастарио смог бы содрать с него маску. К сожалению, Зорро был слишком ловок, а команданте слишком раздражен, чтобы победить противника. Как Зорро вообще узнал, что в таверне появится его двойник? Есть ли у него информатор? Может ли кто-то из людей Монастарио быть предателем? В Гарсии он был уверен, сержант был недалеким, но преданным служакой, а другие за вознаграждение могли нарушить военную клятву. Что он знает о новеньком, переведенном из Сан-Фернандо, например?..

— Вы не заснули, капитан? — раздался голос.

Монастарио вздрогнул и повернул голову, следя взглядом за вошедшим Диего. В руках молодого человека была баночка. Поставив ее на прикроватную тумбу, он скинул куртку и закатал рукава рубашки до локтей. Вытерев руки о простыни, Диего отвернул крышку и зачерпнул прозрачную субстанцию. Монастарио отвернулся и уставился в стену. Холодные руки коснулись его плеч, и команданте сотрясла дрожь.

— Простите, — произнес Диего, останавливаясь, и растирая ладони.

Следующее прикосновение оказалось более приятным. Видимо, в мадридском университете молодых аристократов учили не только философии и латыни. Как бы Диего не уклонялся от фехтования, но руки у него были сильные и умелые. Это почему-то поражало больше всего. Окажись де ла Вега сообщником Зорро, Монастарио и то не был бы так удивлен.

Тем временем мазь начала оказывать успокаивающее воздействие, и постепенно Монастарио расслабился. Он вспомнил, как в начале их дружбы Диего приходил к нему в кабинет, играл на гитаре и пел песни. Как ему не хватало этих встреч… М-м-м, какой еще дружбы? Монастарио встрепенулся, выныривая из дремоты. С каких пор он считает Диего своим другом? И почему тот остановился? Монастарио повернул голову, но комната была пуста, лишь свечи тускло освящали стены. Нахмурившись, он поднялся и осмотрел все помещения. Де ла Веги и след простыл. Вздохнув, Монастарио вернулся в спальню и переоделся ко сну. Несмотря на то, что спина болела гораздо меньше, он повернулся на бок. Закрыв глаза, он вспомнил, что так и не поблагодарил Диего за помощь. И приснилось ему, что он не ушел, а разделил с ним холодную постель.

Бросив последний взгляд на спящего, Диего аккуратно закрыл дверь и вышел на свежий воздух. Глубоко вздохнув и успокоив бьющееся сердце, он запрыгнул в седло. Еще чуть-чуть, и он бы нарушил свое обещание не иметь с Монастарио близких отношений. Он выглядел так мило, когда лицо не отражало гнев, раздражение или усталость, что Диего с трудом удержался от того, чтобы его не расцеловать. Отпрянув от постели спящего, он поспешно оделся и сбежал. Лучше вообще не видеть команданте, чем видеть его и жалеть о несбыточном.

***

Монастарио пребывал в смятении. С одной стороны, у него не было выбора — он должен был посадить Мартинеса в тюрьму до открытия слушания по его делу, а с другой — он не мог допустить, чтобы Мартинес свидетельствовал против него. Конечно, у него не было доказательств, что команданте подговорил его к грабежу, но у Монастарио было слишком много врагов, чтобы так рисковать. А когда очередь дойдет до Гарсии, сержант все выложит, не пытаясь скрыть правду, и после этого на карьере команданте можно будет ставить крест. Убить Мартинеса он тоже не мог. Во-первых, это сразу привлечет внимание, во-вторых, он не любил решать проблемы таким радикальным способом.

Вечером следующего дня Монастарио пришел к Мартинесу и велел оставить их одних. Сообщив Мартинесу о его судьбе, он заметил, что тот воспринял новости слишком спокойно, будто смерть его не пугала.

— Если вы надеетесь, что суд вас оправдает, сеньор, то вы не знаете наших судей. Они могут смягчить наказание за многие преступления, но не за те, где покушаются на достоинство аристократов. Судья лишь представит себя на месте любого из пострадавших донов и тут же вынесет приговор. Вы будете расстреляны.

— Это будет большой ошибкой, капитан, — все так же невозмутимо отреагировал Мартинес.

— Уж не надеетесь ли вы сбежать из-под стражи? — насмешливо поинтересовался Монастарио.

— Я бы мог, — кивнул преступник, — но вы сами не позволите меня казнить.

— Почему?

— Мертвым я буду бесполезен, а живым еще могу сослужить вам службу.

— Боюсь, мне больше ничего от вас не нужно, — покачал головой команданте. — После неудачи с Зорро вас каждый знает в лицо.

— Но никто не знает лица Зорро.

— Уж не хотите ли вы снова сыграть его двойника?

— А что мне помешает? Вам лишь следует организовать мою смерть, и никто не заподозрит в Зорро погибшего при побеге Мартинеса, — ткнул он себя в грудь. — Я мог бы снова что-нибудь украсть, что-нибудь ценное для всех, а не только для владельца.

Монастарио задумался. В словах фехтовальщика была интересная мысль. Если им удастся этот план, Зорро будет опозорен навеки. Но если нет…

— Не вижу оснований для уверенности, что в этот раз у вас все получится, — высказал сомнения Монастарио. — Почему, по-вашему, в этот раз Зорро не помешает?

Мартинес самодовольно улыбнулся:

— В прошлый раз, капитан, слишком много людей знали о вашем плане. Я не хочу сказать, что это ваша вина, но сержант Гарсия мог кому-то проговориться, да и ваше сборище донов было довольно подозрительным. Если же мы осуществим нечто простое, но действенное…

— Что вы предлагаете?

— Позволю вам это решать, — поклонился Мартинес. — Вы лучше меня знаете этот город и людей. Замечу лишь, что лучше ни с кем не советоваться, достаточно того, что мы вдвоем будем знать детали.

— Вы хотите, чтобы я оставил вам жизнь за вашу помощь? — уточнил Монастарио.

— А также организовали мое отплытие в другую страну, — кивнул преступник. — Слишком опасно было бы оставаться в Калифорнии. Немного денег бы тоже не помешало.

— Вы слишком многого требуете, — холодно ответил Монастарио, поворачиваясь, чтобы уйти.

— Подождите, капитан, — окликнул его Мартинес, в голосе которого впервые прорезалась паника. — Вы не дослушали. Я не прошу вас финансировать мою поездку, я лишь хочу сказать, что мог бы украсть нечто важное для всех жителей Лос-Анжелеса и уехать на средства с продажи этой ценности. Разве вы не хотите дискредитировать Зорро?

Монастарио не мог упустить даже призрачный шанс, поэтому, помешкавшись, согласился.

— Учтите, сеньор, если что-нибудь не получится, это будет ваша вина, — добавил Монастарио. — И не думайте вмешивать меня в ваши дикие замыслы, я не имею к ним никакого отношения.

— Конечно, капитан, вы ничего не знаете о моих планах. Я попытаюсь бежать из тюрьмы, но ваши бравые солдаты застрелят меня. Затем вы устроите скромные похороны, велев не закрывать плотно крышку гроба, и я скроюсь в горах.

— Я сам выберу место.

— Как угодно. После того, как уляжется шумиха, вы сообщите мне, на что следует обратить внимание, и я это добуду. Потом вы разделаетесь со своим Зорро, а я получу свободу.

Монастарио должен был догадаться, что этот план слишком хорош, чтобы воплотиться в реальность. Со своей стороны он сделал все, что требовалось: нашел Мартинесу укромное место в горах, информировал его о статуэтке девы Марии в церкви с золотой короной на голове и позаботился о том, что лишь лисенсиадо Пинья знал все подробности. Мартинес же умудрился во время ограбления убить индейца, хотя команданте сказал, что достаточно только украсть корону с драгоценными камнями. Монастарио не было жаль глупого индейца, попытавшегося помешать Мартинесу, переодетому Зорро, но его настораживало, что сообщник не придерживается их первоначального плана. Если он так легко нарушает договоренности, что можно ожидать от него в дальнейшем? Его опасения подтвердились в полной мере, когда Пинья сообщил, что Мартинес начал избавляться от драгоценностей из короны девы Марии. Два камня были подарены танцовщице в таверне, и все это видели, включая молодого де ла Вега. Мартинес несомненно вел какую-то свою игру, желая подставить команданте. Пришло время показать ему, у кого все козыри в руках.

Команданте скакал всю ночь до восхода солнца, с каждым часом гневаясь все больше и больше. Как Мартинес посмел его обмануть? Он готов был закрыть глаза на самое первое его убийство, а тот так ему отплатил! Неблагодарная скотина! Он заслуживает смерти, которая и так откладывалась слишком долго.

Диего и Бернардо с легкостью следовали за Монастарио. Он не обращал ни на что внимания, глядя прямо перед собой, и, судя по сосредоточенному лицу, размышлял над важной проблемой. Поняв, к какой скале скачет Монастарио, Диего опередил его, и они с Бернардо спрятались за грудой камней, следя оттуда за дальнейшими передвижениями команданте. Тот подъехал к скале с еле заметной расщелиной и спешился. Диего решил, что Монастарио подождет, так как Мартинеса поблизости не было видно, однако тот, не останавливаясь, подошел прямо к расщелине и сделал выпад шпагой. Бернардо очертил жестами прямоугольник и сложил ладони под щекой. Диего кивнул: Монастарио явно планировал заколоть Мартинеса во сне, прямо через спальный мешок. Что-то было не так. Вот команданте наклонился и откинул одеяло — под ним были еловые ветки. Диего первый заметил, как из-за скалы появился Мартинес и ехидно осведомился, не его ли ищет Монастарио. Каждый считал другого предателем, и закончилось все дуэлью. Диего с волнением следил за «битвой титанов» и заметил, что команданте уступает своему противнику. Скорее всего, он не был готов к такому повороту событий и не успел настроиться на боевой лад.

— Не думал, что все так серьезно обернется, Бернардо, — виновато сказал Диего. — Я хотел, чтобы Монастарио показал, где скрывается Мартинес, но мне не нужна их смерть.

Бернардо вопросительно смотрел на своего хозяина.

— Вот что, — ответил тот на невысказанный вопрос. — Я постараюсь их остановить, а ты не двигайся с места. Далее смотри по обстановке.

Пока он думал, как лучше достигнуть своей цели, Мартинес выбил из рук Монастарио шпагу и надвигался на него с недобрым лицом. Из последних сил команданте перепрыгнул на соседний валун, оказавшись вне досягаемости Мартинеса.

— Я не могу позволить Мартинесу сбежать, даже если команданте будет свидетелем этого, — решился Диего.

Не зная, станет ли Мартинес преследовать врага, он начал выбираться из укрытия. Когда он оказался рядом с валуном, на котором стоял Монастарио, Мартинес уже отступал к лошадям. Если он хочет вернуть драгоценности в церковь, нельзя было терять ни минуты.

Монастарио сжимал руку и пытался срочно что-то придумать, но боль мешала сосредоточиться. Внезапно из кустов выскочил Диего и ринулся к нему.

— Что вы здесь делаете, де ла Вега? — удивленно выдохнул Монастарио.

— По-видимому, вижу привидение, — отмахнулся Диего и направился к убежищу Мартинеса.

Монастарио тут же понял, что тот хочет, и взволнованно крикнул:

— Не пытайтесь остановить его, он убьет вас первым же ударом.

Однако Диего не внял его предостережению и кинул через плечо:

— Думаю, это тот самый человек, который под маской Зорро ограбил монастырь. Мне мой долг известен!

Монастарио оставалось лишь безвольно наблюдать, как Диего идет в руки собственной смерти. Хотя он и был богачом, которых так ненавидел команданте, но лучшим из них. Он не смотрел на него свысока, вел себя с ним, как с равным, казалось, даже находил удовольствие в его компании и проявлял больше, чем дружеский интерес — все это импонировало Монастарио. Он и сам не заметил, когда судьба молодого человека стала ему небезразлична.

Монастарио с беспокойством следил за дуэлью, совершенно забыв о раненной руке, переживая так, будто это его пытаются заколоть насмерть, а не его спасителя. Подумать только, Диего встал на его защиту, не умея при этом сколько-нибудь прилично фехтовать. Тем не менее, он удачно отражал все удары Мартинеса, и Монастарио все не мог понять, как ему это удается. Движения Диего были нелепыми, но Мартинес, один из лучших фехтовальщиков Калифорнии, не мог взять вверх.

Вот Диего перешел в наступление, и Монастарио радостно улыбнулся. Дуэль затянулась — еще никто не противостоял Мартинесу так долго. Монастарио пришла в голову мысль, что он все же может помочь Диего, и команданте побежал к своему жеребцу. Тем временем Мартинес оказался обезоружен и пустился в бегство. Нельзя было терять ни минуты, иначе он мог скрыться с сокровищем и еще более ценными сведениями. Монастарио выхватил из притороченной к седлу кобуры револьвер и прицелился в зеленую фигуру. Диего увидел его движение и крикнул:

— Нет, капитан! Не стреляйте!

Монастарио вздрогнул от неожиданности и выстрелил: прицел сместился, и пуля пролетела рядом с Мартинесом, не задев его. Чертыхнувшись и проклиная Диего на чем свет стоит, он стал перезаряжать пистолет, как вдруг чьи-то пальцы обхватили его за шею и сжали, мешая свободно дышать.

— Бросайте шпагу, сеньор, если не хотите, чтобы я свернул ему шею!

Проклятье! Мартинес спустился с высокого склона и подкрался сзади, а он даже его не услышал.

Диего замешкался и взглянул в лицо Монастарио, как бы спрашивая его совета, но Монастарио не мог выдавить ни слова, он и вздохнуть-то мог с трудом.

— Отпустите его! — крикнул Диего. — Эта дуэль только между нами!

— Ваш команданте нарушил свое слово и пытался убить меня. Лишь моя предусмотрительность ему помешала. По закону справедливости я вправе его убить, вы не считаете?

По лицу Диего прошла судорога, и он виновато посмотрел на Монастарио.

— Вы отпустите его, если я сдамся? — крикнул Диего.

— Я убью его, если вы не бросите мне свою шпагу.

Диего кивнул и кинул Мартинесу шпагу. Тот, не отпуская шею Монастарио, наклонился, увлекая за собой команданте, и подхватил клинок. Поднявшись, он заменил свои руки острием шпаги, и тот смог свободно вздохнуть.

— Очень разумно с вашей стороны, сеньор. Теперь подойдите ко мне. Медленно.

— Де ла Вега! — закричал Монастарио. — Скачите за помощью!

— Заткнитесь! — прошипел Мартинес, надавливая клинком на горло. — Иначе можете случайно порезаться.

— Все в порядке, капитан, — ответил Диего успокаивающе. — Все в порядке.

Диего встал на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Мартинеса, и тот велел отвязать материю с талии и завязать ею Монастарио рот. Диего послушно размотал свой пояс и сделал, как ему сказали. Монастарио нахмурил брови и показал глазами на холмы, но Диего улыбнулся и закончил завязывать узел.

— Теперь руки, — приказал Мартинес.

— Позвольте, сеньор, чем я могу завязать ему руки? Я ношу только один пояс.

Мартинес огляделся и кивнул на седло:

— Используйте этот шнурок. Возьмите такой же с другого коня… Нет, заведите его руки за спину. Сначала снимите перчатки. Так. Крепче.

Монастарио в ярости зарычал и дернулся, и Мартинес одним ударом свалил его на землю.

— Теперь ноги, — велел он, пнув беспомощно лежащего команданте.

— Сеньор…

— Сволочь! — заорал Монастарио, но сквозь кляп прошли лишь невнятные звуки.

— Вы правы, лучше я сам. Заведите руки за спину, сеньор, и не пытайтесь что-то предпринять.

Монастарио видел, как Мартинес завязывает Диего руки, а затем замер, будто что-то обдумывая.

— Не хочется жертвовать своим поясом для кляпа. Кричите, сколько угодно, сеньор, вас в этой пустыне все равно никто не услышит. А теперь шагайте к пещере. — Монастарио почувствовал удар по ребрам. — Ты! Вставай и иди.

Команданте с трудом поднялся, встав сначала на колени, не имея возможности помочь себе руками, и, подгоняемый тычками шпаги, направился к бывшему логову преступника. Диего с завязанными за спиной руками молча шел рядом.

— Залезайте, — указал на пещеру Мартинес.

Перед их взорами открылся вход в пещеру за небольшим возвышением. Диего без промедления последовал приказанию, а Монастарио воспротивился и вновь оказался на жесткой земле против своего желания. Затем он почувствовал, как с него стягивают сапоги и крепко обвязывают лодыжки веревкой. То же самое, предположил он, сделали с Диего.

— А теперь я покину вас, сеньоры, — насмешливо сказал их пленитель. — Простите меня, дон Диего, но вам придется умереть вместе с этим мерзавцем. Вы не сможете освободиться, но спустя неделю вас, возможно, найдут мертвыми. Мои соболезнования. Вы видели слишком много, и я не могу позволить вам уйти.

— Спасибо, сеньор Мартинес, — вежливо ответил Диего. Не меняя светского выражения лица, он добавил: — Когда я освобожусь, то найду вас и убью.

Мартинес рассмеялся, и вскоре пленники услышали стук копыт, возвестивший о его отъезде.

— Что ж, нам придется провести много времени в пещере без всяких развлечений, — горестно вздохнул Диего. — Ни музыки, ни карт, ни книг, ни вина. Остается наслаждаться беседой.

Монастарио фыркнул и перевернулся на другой бок, оказавшись лицом к лицу с Диего. Ветки больно впились ему в раненную руку, и Монастарио замер, ожидая, пока боль уйдет.

— Как вы, капитан? — с сочувствием спросил Диего.

Монастарио закатил глаза и, промычав что-то нечленораздельное, раздраженно на него взглянул.

— Да-да, — вздохнул Диего. — Здесь не слишком комфортно. Боюсь, однако, придется довольствоваться тем, что есть.

Диего продолжал говорить, и Монастарио прикрыл глаза, отсекая себя от внешнего мира и пытаясь придумать, как им выбраться из передряги живыми. Из задумчивости его вывело теплое прикосновение к губам. Удивленно распахнув глаза, он увидел прямо перед собой карие глаза Диего. Тот улыбнулся и, приподняв голову повыше, прижался к кончику носа, а затем чуть ниже — к месту, где заканчивалась повязка. На несколько секунд Монастарио перестал дышать. Он просто не верил, что по прошествии столь длительного времени Диего его целует, и в этот раз вино было не причем. Взглянув в его расширенные зрачки, де ла Вега отстранился и рассмеялся:

— Что с вами, капитан? Вы будто удивлены. Я думал, вы согласились, раз промолчали.

Монастарио издал вопросительный возглас и помотал головой.

— Мне скучно разговаривать с самим собой, и я предложил вам присоединиться к беседе. К тому же, так легче договориться о побеге, вы не находите? Разумеется, для начала мы могли бы развязать друг другу руки, но я предпочитаю иметь возможность обговаривать действия, от которых зависит исход нашей эскапады. Вы еще не передумали избавиться от повязки?

Монастарио вопросительно поднял брови и зашевелил губами.

— Как я собираюсь это сделать? — Диего будто читал его мысли. — Стянуть ее, конечно. Но руки у меня, как и у вас, связаны, и приходится обходиться доступными средствами.

Монастарио наконец-то понял, что принял попытки Диего освободить его от кляпа за поцелуи, и почувствовал, что краснеет.

— Не шевелитесь, — прошептал Диего, вновь приближая к нему лицо.

Монастарио стало неловко смотреть в глаза, находящиеся в такой близости от его лица и напоминающие о минутах прежней близости, и он снова закрыл свои. Теперь прикосновения Диего не казались ему интимными: то ли он активнее принялся стягивать повязку, то ли пропал эффект неожиданности. Желая скрыть свое замешательство, Монастарио сжал губы так, что они превратились в тонкую полоску, и, когда Диего провел зубами по его коже, команданте порадовался, что его не выдает дрожание губ. Их носы постоянно терлись друг о друга, и Монастарио почувствовал себя по-настоящему глупо… и немного возбужденным.

— Вот и все, — произнес Диего, стянув ткань с подбородка.

Монастарио открыл глаза, увидел, как Диего облизывает свои губы, и снова их закрыл.

— Не время спать, капитан, — Монастарио негодующе на него взглянул. — Если вы повернетесь на другой бок, я попробую развязать вам руки.

Команданте так и сделал. Образ отдающего приказы Диего удивлял и в чем-то даже радовал: книгочей не был таким слабаком, каким хотел казаться. Но зачем он тогда притворяется? Монастарио услышал шорох одежды и понял, что Диего повернулся к нему спиной.

— Знаете, из вас отвратительный собеседник, сеньор, — шутливо продолжил Диего, дергая за веревку на его запястьях. — Совершенно не было необходимости освобождать вам рот.

— Тогда я задам вам вопрос, де ла Вега, — заговорил Монастарио. — Как так вышло, что человек, не умеющий правильно держать шпагу, победил одного из лучших фехтовальщиков?

Ответом ему была тишина. Лишь чужие руки продолжали изучать узел на его путах. Наконец-то Диего произнес легкомысленным тоном:

— Наверное, прав был Мартинес, когда сказал, что я самый удачливый человек в Калифорнии.

— Он так сказал?

— А еще он заметил, что вы недостаточно хорошо научили меня фехтовать.

— Но я вас вообще не учил фехтовать, — удивился Монастарио.

— Как знать, капитан, как знать. Возможно, именно наблюдая за вами, я перенял некоторые выпады, которые сегодня так мне пригодились.

Диего сильнее обычного дернул за путы, и Монастарио не сдержал стон.

— Что с вами, капитан?

— Рука, — процедил Монастарио.

— О, простите, совсем забыл о вашей ране. Надеюсь, Мартинес не проткнул ладонь насквозь.

— Я тоже на это надеюсь.

— Как ему вообще удалось нанести вам рану? Я думал, лишь Зорро на такое способен.

— Вы слишком хорошего мнения об этом разбойнике, — раздраженно ответил Монастарио.

— О Мартинесе?

— О Зорро! Он все время выводит меня из себя!

— Знаете, команданте, я думаю, именно в этом ваша проблема. Я же видел, как вы повергли тех бандитов с большой дороги, а ведь их было двое. Возможно, в присутствии Зорро вы теряете хладнокровие, и он берет над вами вверх?

Монастарио никогда не думал о противостоянии с Зорро в таком ключе, но должен был признать, что в словах Диего есть рациональное зерно. Если бы эмоции не захлестывали его во время дуэли с Лисом, он бы не совершал глупых ошибок вроде спотыкания на ровном месте.

— Даже сейчас при одном лишь упоминании о нем вы теряете ясность ума, — продолжил Диего. — Я слышу, как вы часто дышите.

— Посмотрел бы я на вас, сеньор, если бы один и тот же человек так долго издевался над вами, — процедил Монастарио.

На какое-то время воцарилось молчание, которое вновь прервал Диего, заговорив неожиданно серьезным тоном.

— Команданте, помните, когда-то вы сказали, что пойдете на все, лишь бы поймать Зорро?

— К чему вы клоните, де ла Вега?

— Согласились бы вы отпустить Зорро после того, как он попадет вам в руки?

— Какой тогда смысл в его поимке?

— Я и сам удивляюсь, капитан, но вы всегда говорили, что хотите его именно поймать, и один раз упомянули, что устроите ему допрос. О воздаянии по заслугам речи не было.

— У вас плохо с логикой, де ла Вега, — раздраженно ответил Монастарио. — Любому понятно, что поимка разбойника — лишь первый шаг, ведущий к его повешению.

— Значит, вы хотите его повесить?

— Что еще делать с опасными преступниками?

Диего заметил, что Монастарио уклоняется от прямых ответов на его вопросы. Значит ли это, что на самом деле он так не считает и говорит то, что сказал бы человек его положения в такой ситуации?

— Вы остановились, — прервал его мысли голос команданте.

— Что, простите?

— Руки. Вы прекратили развязывать мне руки.

— И, правда, капитан, извините.

— Не теряйте надежды, — по-своему истолковал случившиеся Монастарио, — мы обязательно выберемся отсюда. Я понимаю, для вас это внове, де ла Вега, но вы отлично справляетесь.

— Спасибо, капитан, — не смог скрыть удивления Диего.

Комплимент от Монастарио? Уж не слишком ли сильно его ударили по голове? И куда запропастился Бернардо? Догадался ли он отправиться за подмогой?

— Я бы сам не придумал лучше, — продолжил Монастарио.

— Но ведь именно вы научили меня всем этим хитростям.

— Так же, как научил вас фехтовать? — скептично ответил команданте.

— Разве вы забыли, вы как-то рассказали мне один интересный случай из вашей военной карьеры? Попав однажды в плен к неприятелю, вы придумали, как отвлечь внимание охранников, точно так же освободились и помогли другим, потом вернулись в свой лагерь и рассказали командиру о месте пребывания вражеской армии.

— Хм…

Монастарио польстило, что Диего так хорошо запомнил тот рассказ, да еще применил его опыт в нынешней ситуации. Странно, что он сам об этом не подумал.

— Однако вы ловки и хитры, де ла Вега, я поражен.

Разговор стал сворачивать в опасном направлении, и Диего поспешил отвлечь внимание Монастарио:

— Капитан, вы ведь хотите поймать Зорро, и каждый, кто что-то о нем знает, должен сообщить об этом. Помочь вам было бы честью для любого законопослушного человека, не так ли?

— Жаль, что не все с вами согласятся, сеньор, — напрягся Монастарио. — Если вам что-нибудь известно…

— Боюсь, мои слова вас огорчат.

— Позвольте мне судить об этом.

— Что ж, у меня одни лишь догадки, но если мои информация окажется полезной…

— Не тяните, де ла Вега! — воскликнул Монастарио и добавил тише: — Прошу открыть мне все, даже если вам кажется… любая мелочь может иметь значение.

— Видите ли, когда появились камни из короны девы Марии, я сидел в таверне вместе с лисенсиадо Пинья…

— Да-да, мне это известно, — поторопил Монастарио.

— И я подумал, что только Зорро мог бросить камни танцовщице, раз он украл корону.

— Де ла Вега, — терпеливо произнес Монастарио, — я же вам говорил, что Мартинес не настоящий Зорро.

— О, так это Мартинес украл драгоценности?

— А вы думаете, что я здесь делаю?

— Я должен был догадаться, — вздохнул Диего, — конечно же, вы преследовали преступника и рисковали собственной жизнью, чтобы вернуть сокровища в церковь.

Монастарио обрадовался, что Диего сам пришел к неправильному выводу и не придется ему лгать. В последнее время ему все меньше хотелось это делать.

— Если в таверне был не Зорро, а Мартинеса я не видел, значит, камни подбросил помощник Зорро?

— Скорее уж помощник Мартинеса, — поправил Монастарио, — ведь именно он украл корону.

— Да-да, вы правы. Что-то я плохо соображаю, — смущенно рассмеялся молодой человек.

Монастарио считал, что Диего всегда был далек от земных проблем, витая в облаках, но тактично ответил:

— Вы просто растеряны, и в этом нет ничего удивительного после того, что с вами произошло.

— Спасибо, капитан. Так я говорил… Что я говорил? Ах да, помощник Зорро, то есть Мартинеса. Мне кажется, я знаю, кто он.

Монастарио насторожился. А вдруг Диего прав, и у того есть сообщник?

— Имя, сеньор, имя, — потребовал команданте.

После нескольких секунд тишины Диего выдохнул:

— Лисенсиадо Пинья.

— Что-о-о? — пораженно воскликнул Монастарио. — Да вы с ума сошли!

— Я же говорил, что вам это не понравится, — пожал плечами Диего.

— Да с чего вы взяли?... Я уверен, лисенсиадо никогда не предаст меня.

— Но он был в таверне в нужное время и вел себя подозрительно: нервничал при каждом появлении камней и при упоминании ограбления, а потом спешно исчез без всякой причины. Что же это, как не страх за разоблачение Зорро?

Монастарио с облегчением рассмеялся.

— Не думайте больше об этом, де ла Вега, Пинья здесь не при чем. Он спешил уйти, чтобы сообщить мне о появлении камней, и волновался по вполне понятной причине — не каждый день увидишь бесценные драгоценности на полу таверны. Уверен, остальные тоже не были спокойны, но вы же не думаете, что они все Зорро?

— Вы правы, капитан, это глупо.

— Нет-нет, сеньор, вы правильно сделали, что рассказали мне.

Монастарио показалось, что Диего нежно погладил его по рукам, но тут веревки спали, и он сосредоточился на дальнейших действиях.

— Теперь ваша очередь, капитан, — произнес Диего.

— Подождите минуту, — Монастарио потряс руками, разгоняя кровь и наслаждаясь вернувшейся чувствительностью. — Если вы не против, я бы хотел перевязать руку.

— Во внутреннем кармане моей куртки есть носовой платок, — сообщил Диего, приняв сидячее положение.

Монастарио просунул руку в вырез куртки, даже сквозь рубашку чувствуя жар, исходящий от тела Диего. Затянув зубами узел на тыльной стороне ладони, команданте кивнул Диего, и тот повернулся к нему спиной, отставив связанные руки как можно дальше. Монастарио справился гораздо быстрее, несмотря на плохо слушающуюся левую конечность. У него было больше опыта, чем у Диего, так что не удивительно, что тот так долго его освобождал. Затем оба сами развязали себе ноги.

— Что ж, мы справились быстрее, чем я думал, — заметил Монастарио, поднимаясь. — Если вы готовы, сеньор, нужно выдвигаться в путь.

— Однако пешком мы за один день не дойдем, — нахмурился Диего, всем своим видов выражая недовольство. — Мой костюм превратится в обноски.

— Если это единственное, что вас беспокоит… — усмехнулся Монастарио.

— Не скажите, он обошелся мне в кругленькую сумму.

— Когда вас хватятся, де ла Вега?

— Боюсь, что только завтра утром, — вздохнул Диего. — Понимаете, я часто допоздна гуляю, и отец уже спит к тому времени, как я возвращаюсь. Бывает, что мы с ним видимся только в обед.

— Итого сутки, пока дон Алехандро заметит ваше отсутствие, еще какое-то время на поиски в пуэбло и несколько дней — в пустыне. Мы не можем позволить себе ждать так долго. От Лос-Анжелеса досюда пути одна ночь галопом, пешком же придется идти дня два-три.

— Если вы так считаете, — снова вздохнул Диего.

— Давайте же, де ла Вега, возьмите себя в руки, — поторопил Монастарио.

— Подчиняюсь, — поклонился тот с улыбкой.

По спине команданте прошла приятная дрожь. Чтобы скрыть возбуждение, Монастарио не стал дожидаться Диего и поспешил к тому месту, где они оставили лошадей. Как он и думал, Мартинес всех увел, но до этой секунды у него оставалась слабая надежда, что им не придется идти пешком. Диего вряд ли привык к долгим переходам по пустыне с ночевкой на голой земле, без еды и воды. Однако остаться они тоже не могли: когда их найдут, они уже умрут от жажды.

— Не лучше ли дождаться захода солнца? — предложил Диего, встав рядом.

— И потерять целый день? Сеньор, мне не известна территория к востоку отсюда, где Мохаве особенно жестока к путникам, не запасшимся водой. Я не желаю полагаться на удачу в поисках оазиса или колодца. Дорогу же в Лос-Анжелес я знаю хорошо, и могу уверить, что по пути нам встретится ручей.

— Ведите, капитан, — согласился Диего, улыбаясь. — Я знаю, вы доставите меня домой в целости и сохранности.

Мальчишка не до конца понимает, что их ждет, понял Монастарио. Ему действительно был известен путь в пуэбло, ведь именно он выбрал эти скалы для сокрытия Мартинеса. Однако эти знания еще не гарантировали, что они без труда доберутся до пуэбло. Вера в него молодого де ла Вега радовала и одновременно пугала команданте.

Сориентировавшись, Монастарио махнул рукой в нужном направлении, и они двинулись в путь. Солнце пекло немилосердно. Команданте снял мундир и накинул его на голову, оставшись в форменных брюках и рубашке, Диего последовал его примеру. К двум часам дня, несмотря на все меры предосторожности, по лицу Монастарио тек пот, но восполнить запас жидкости было нечем. Команданте с беспокойством бросал взгляды на Диего, но тот не отставал и не жаловался на неудобства. А ему должно было быть хуже, чем привыкшему к походным условиям команданте.

— Тот ручей, о котором я говорил, находится недалеко, — сказал Монастарио, — вы сможете утолить жажду.

— Недалеко?

Монастарио промолчал, и Диего, к его облегчению, не стал задавать уточняющих вопросов. Ему не хотелось давать молодому человеку ложную надежду на скорый отдых. Будь они верхом, добрались бы до ручья за пару часов, а пешком в лучшем случае дойдут к вечеру.

— Мы могли бы пойти кружным путем, — предложил де ла Вега через полчаса.

— Что? — переспросил Монастарио, оттягивая влажный ворот рубашки.

— Идти пришлось бы дольше, но у нас была бы вода, — продолжил Диего. — Мне смутно помнится, что на западе отсюда индейцы вырыли колодец. В детстве я там заблудился.

— Что ж вы раньше не сказали?

— Я плохо помню дорогу.

— Сколько до туда идти?

— Возможно, восемь часов.

— В таком случае нет смысла отклоняться от маршрута.

Мужчины продолжили путь. Одежда Монастарио неприятно липла к телу, время от времени он вытирал лицо рукавом, но это не приносило облегчения. Во рту было сухо, сил разговаривать не осталось. Команданте даже перестал оглядываться на Диего — высокий ворот и так натер шею до красноты. «Я слишком стар для этого», — с огорчением подумал Монастарио, запрокидывая голову. Солнце больно резануло по глазам, зато команданте убедился, что идут они в правильном направлении.

— Капитан, — и вновь тишину нарушил де ла Вега, — мы не можем идти весь день.

— Вы устали? — спросил Монастарио, не останавливаясь.

Молчание. Команданте посмотрел на Диего, тот опустил глаза.

— Да, — наконец, ответил он.

— Что ж, — кивнул Монастарио, — в таком случае мы можем позволить несколько минут отдыха.

Приблизившись к ближайшей скале, они уселись прямо на выгоревшую землю, не обращая внимания на липнущий к брюкам песок. Как назло, мясистых кактусов, из которых они могли бы выдавить сок, в округе не было. Диего опустил голову на грудь и замер, Монастарио закрыл глаза. Через какое-то время команданте почувствовал прикосновение к плечу. Вздрогнув, он со стыдом осознал, что задремал, облокотившись о камни.

— Ваша рука, — услышал Монастарио. — Позвольте, я помогу ее перевязать.

— Чем?

Диего улыбнулся и достал из кармана платок.

— Сколько у вас платков, сеньор? — удивился команданте.

— Только два, этот последний. Постарайтесь его не запачкать.

Монастарио поднял руку к глазам и убедился, что импровизированная повязка действительно далека от изначальной белизны.

— Вот так, — кивнул Диего через некоторое время, затягивая узел.

— Вы не должны разговаривать во время перехода, — предупредил Монастарио, вновь обматывая голову камзолом. — Это отнимает силу и усиливает жажду.

— Я слышал, если держать во рту камешки, не так хочется пить, — вспомнил Диего.

Монастарио кивнул, и мужчины принялись осматриваться в поисках мелких камней.

— Ничего, — вздохнул Диего. — Рельеф неподходящий.

— Не важно, заменим камни травой. Главное что-то жевать, насколько я понимаю.

— Камни вы тоже собирались жевать? — усмехнулся де ла Вега, изображая жестами, как поднимает увесистый булыжник, кладет его в рот и старательно двигает челюстями.

— Вашу бы энергию да в мирное русло, — беззлобно отозвался Монастарио и принялся выискивать подходящие стебли.

Набрав не очень сухой травы, они снова двинулись в путь. Солнце уже не палило так, как раньше, и благодаря травинкам во рту чувство жажды притупилось. Но уже через час путники стали уставать. Монастарио прикинул, что должно быть четыре или пять часов пополудни — идут они не так уж долго, а кажется, что вечность. Когда солнце стало садиться, Диего спросил, далеко ли еще до воды. Монастарио лишь покачал головой. По его расчетам, они уже должны были увидеть скалы, среди которых тек ручей.

Еще через час де ла Вега остановился и предложил отдохнуть. На этот раз Монастарио не стал спорить, первым сев на землю в тени холма. Встряхнув головой, он потянулся рукой к лицу смахнуть пот. Движение отдалось болью во всем теле. Монастарио понял, что с трудом может пошевелиться. Видимо, шел он на одном адреналине, а теперь все мышцы протестовали против любого действия. Хуже того, раненная ладонь, о которой он успел забыть, снова заныла.

— Только дам ногам отдохнуть, — извиняющимся тоном произнес Диего, усевшись рядом, так что его плечо касалось плеча команданте.

— Скажите, когда готовы будете идти, — пробормотал Монастарио, подложив под голову камзол, и облокотился о холм.

Земля приятно холодила кожу сквозь ткань рубашки, жара сошла, обрывки мыслей отказывались складываться в целое. Последнее, что ощутил Монастарио прежде, чем провалиться в забытье, было что-то твердое под щекой.

Когда он открыл глаза, солнце уже село. Его голова покоилась на плече Диего. Рука молодого человека обнимала Монастарио, чтобы он не соскользнул. Подняв лицо, команданте встретился с Диего взглядом и покраснел. Что он о нем подумает? Даже изнеженный аристократ переносит тяготы пути лучше него. Конечно, последние ночи он плохо спал, но это не оправдание: он должен быть выносливее.

— Нужно идти, — смущенно произнес Монастарио, поднимаясь.

Де ла Вега никак не прокомментировал его слабость, только посоветовал надеть камзол, так как с заходом солнца резко похолодало.

Появились звезды, а путники так и не достигли ручья. Когда Монастарио начал бояться, что заблудился, впереди показалась скала знакомой формы. Она еле вырисовывалась на фоне темного неба — еще какой-то час, и они бы ее не увидели. Мужчины ускорили шаг, но расстояние оказалось больше, чем они ожидали. Из последних сил преодолев остаток пути, они добрались до цели и припали к воде.

— Извините, капитан, но я не способен больше сделать ни шагу, — хрипло произнес Диего, напившись. — Понимаю, что двигаться следует ночью, а отдыхать днем, но это выше моих сил.

— Это не имеет никакого значения, мы уже путешествуем днем вопреки гласу разума. Если мы сейчас не выспимся, ни о каких дальнейших передвижениях не может быть и речи. Снимайте ботинки, мы заночуем здесь.

Диего стянул когда-то чистую обувь, носки и застонал от ощущения холодного воздуха на усталых ступнях. Монастарио окунул голые ноги в ручей, по его лицу прошла судорога удовольствия.

— Боюсь, я не смогу натянуть завтра сапоги, — вздохнул он, шевеля пальцами ног.

— Вам кажется, — покачал головой Диего, оглядывая его. — Ноги слегка распухли, но за ночь все сойдет. Однако не рекомендую пытаться влезть в сапоги прямо сейчас.

Монастарио вздрогнул, представив себе эту пытку. Он зачерпнул воды и ополоснул лицо, сразу почувствовав себя лучше. В самом деле, что ужасного произошло? Они нашли ручей, и теперь смерть им не грозит, даже если придется еще два дня обходиться без еды. Только Монастарио решил, что жизнь прекрасна, как его желудок издал жалобное урчание. Но единственным способом унять голод был сон.

Задрожав от холода, Монастарио вынул ноги из воды и подполз к тому месту, где Диего уже устроился на ночлег. Застегнув мундир, команданте лег на бок, повернувшись к де ла Вега спиной, и закрыл глаза. Как он не старался убедить свое тело, что он слишком устал, чтобы обращать внимание на холод, сон не шел. Через несколько минут команданте услышал сзади шевеление, затем смущенное покашливание.

— Что такое, де ла Вега? — не выдержал Монастарио, когда Диего снова заворочался.

— Мне неловко об этом говорить, но я не привык спать в таких условиях.

— Вам холодно?

Надо быть помягче с Диего, напомнил себе Монастарио, не его вина, что они попали в эту ситуацию. Зачем он только связался с Мартинесом? Надо было незамедлительно отдать его суду.

— Нет, но мне не хватает мягких перин и подушки, — отозвался Диего.

— Вам не холодно? — недоверчиво переспросил Монастарио.

— Убедитесь сами, капитан, — Диего дотронулся до его руки. — Ох, а вот вы, кажется, замерзли.

И без лишних слов он прижался к команданте сзади, обняв его за талию. Монастарио, не ожидая такого, напрягся.

— Что вы делаете, де ла Вега? — тихо спросил он.

— Согреваю вас, что же еще, — невозмутимо ответил тот прямо ему в ухо.

Как де ла Вега может не осознавать двусмысленность их положения? После того, как он прекратил всякое близкое общение с Монастарио, он продолжает вторгаться в его личное пространство и не испытывает по этому поводу смущения. Монастарио уже было открыл рот, чтобы сообщить Диего о нарушении правил приличий, но в последний момент передумал. Молодой человек был горяч, как печка, и тепло уже стало проникать в тело команданте. Что случится, если он позволит объятьям продлиться еще несколько минут? В конце концов, они в походных условиях и могут позволить себе не обращать внимание на некоторое несоблюдение... и Диего такой теплый… даже его руки согревают ему грудь… Еще одна минута… только пять секунд…

Диего не смог сдержать порыв и обнял Монастарио. Он был уверен, что команданте отстранится или скажет, что ему не холодно. Тем больше было его удивление, когда тот не просто промолчал, но и заснул практически мгновенно. Значит, он правильно интерпретировал состояние Монастарио: тот действительно сильно устал. Похвалив себя за дневные остановки, на которых он настоял, чтобы упрямый команданте набрался сил, Диего приподнялся на локте и взглянул на его перевязанную руку. Разумеется, на платок налип песок — Монастарио даже не подумал спрятать ладонь в вороте мундира. Теперь, однако, Диего не волновался: рядом был ручей, где можно было сполоснуть ткань.

Грудь Монастарио под его ладонью мерно поднималась и опускалась. За исключением этого команданте спал неподвижно, по-солдатски. Диего уткнулся носом в ворот его камзола, вдохнув исходящий от Монастарио запах. Пахло от него, как от человека, несколько дней не принимавшего ванну, но Диего все равно нравилось. Очень нравилось. Будь Монастарио в грязи с головы до пят, его бы все равно к нему тянуло. Раздражительный команданте сумел украсть его сердце, и Диего не имел ни малейшего понятия, что ему делать дальше.

Проснулся Монастарио от жары. Скалы защищали от прямых солнечных лучей, но не только калифорнийская пустыня была источником тепла. Видимо, во сне он перевернулся на живот, и теперь ощущал давление тела Диего, распластавшегося у него на спине. Ночью он бы не отказался от такого одеяла, но днем и без одежды было жарко. Монастарио вновь закрыл глаза, продлевая минуты отдыха. От костюма де ла Вега слегка пахло духами. Команданте был уверен, что не будь тот так близко, он бы не почувствовал столь тонкий запах, пробивающийся сквозь пот. Левая рука Диего оказалась в ловушке между его животом и землей, притупляя чувство голода. Де ла Вега оказался воистину полезным спутником, улыбнулся Монастарио.

Будто в ответ на его мысли, Диего зашевелился и попытался потянуться. Затем осознал, что не в том положении, и сполз на землю. Монастарио повернулся в нужный момент, чтобы увидеть, как Диего все же потягивается, упираясь руками в скалу. Это зрелище так его развеселило, что он рассмеялся. Де ла Вега прекратил кошачьи упражнения и удивленно на него уставился:

— Вы смеетесь, капитан?

— Не над вами, — не прекращая улыбаться, успокоил его Монастарио.

— Знаю, что не надо мной, — махнул рукой Диего. — Вернее, не в обидном смысле. Рад, что у вас хорошее настроение, — и, не удержавшись, тоже заулыбался.

В свете дня волосы Диего отливали бронзой, и у Монастарио появилось ощущение дежа вю, будто они уже сидели рядом на земле, а вокруг на много миль не было ни одной живой души. Для полноты картины чего-то не хватало. Монастарио наклонился вперед и поцеловал улыбающийся рот. Диего что-то промычал, но команданте его не выпустил. Когда тот раскрыл губы и позволил проникнуть в рот языку, Монастарио понял, что не ошибся в своих предположениях: де ла Вега все еще испытывает к нему более чем дружеские чувства. Руки молодого человека обвились вокруг его плеч, прижимая ближе, и Монастарио, не удержав равновесие, упал на него сверху.

— О, капитан, — тон Диего иначе, как игривым, назвать было нельзя, — я знал, что в вас есть животная страсть.

Монастарио хотел было ответить, что у всех бывают такие моменты, но решил не тратить время на бессмысленные слова. Поцелуи становились все откровеннее и нетерпеливее. Команданте, пользуясь более выгодным положением, перешел от губ к шее Диего, прислушиваясь к издаваемым им звукам. Судя по стонам и участившемуся дыханию, того все устраивало. Монастарио расстегнул и отбросил в сторону камзол, и Диего, будто только этого и ждал, запустил руки под его рубашку.

— Как я ни пытался держаться от вас подальше, — проговорил Диего, — судьба свела нас вместе.

— Зачем было удерживаться? — Монастарио прикусил мочку уха.

— Вы не поймете.

— Судьба — умная женщина, не будем ей перечить.

Раз Диего не хотел объяснять причины своего поведения после того вечера в трактире, Монастарио не собирался настаивать. Вместо этого он просунул колено между ног молодого человека и почувствовал, как он заинтересован в дальнейших ласках. Член команданте был наполовину возбужден, и он не был уверен, что продержится долго. Не тогда, когда Диего гладит его грудь, спину и живот, стягивает брюки и касается его там, где уже долгое время оказывалась только его рука. Монастарио опустил голову, опершись лбом в плечо Диего, и отдался ощущениям. Через минуту де ла Вега схватил его ладонь и положил на свою выпуклость, напоминая, что и ему нужна разрядка. Монастарио поцеловал его в губы, извиняясь за свою забывчивость, и вытащил член из брюк, проведя ладонью по всей длине. Диего довольно замычал и укусил Монастарио за нижнюю губу. Тому становилось трудно концентрироваться на нуждах кабальеро, уж слишком рьяно он взялся за доставление ему удовольствия.

— Вы слишком… — прерывисто сказал Монастарио. — Не надо так… Долго не смогу…

Вместо того, чтобы замедлить движения, Диего их ускорил, неотрывно глядя на Монастарио, будто желая запомнить выражение его лица в момент наивысшего наслаждения. Команданте выпустил из руки член Диего и вцепился в его плечи, стараясь удержать равновесие и не лечь на грудь молодого человека. Напряжение внизу живота нарастало, и Монастарио вновь уронил голову на плечо де ла Вега. Одна рука Диего продолжала ласкать головку члена, другая зарылась в его волосы. Монастарио не смог сдержать стона и дернулся в руку Диего. Рука покинула его волосы и сжала пониже спины, один палец оказался у его отверстия.

— Де ла Вега, вы не обязаны… Это же грязно…

— Что грязно? — Диего засунул палец внутрь, чем вызвал у команданте приятную дрожь.

— Вы же… вы… Это же задний проход.

— Спасибо, что сообщили, — промурлыкал де ла Вега, продвигаясь глубже, затем задел что-то внутри, из-за чего Монастарио вскрикнул и задвигал бедрами, уже не сдерживаясь.

— Посмотрите на меня, — потребовал Диего, и Монастарио не смог отказать.

Лицо де ла Вега было сосредоточенным, он внимательно глядел на команданте, расширенные зрачки выражали одно лишь желание. Рука, которая занималась Монастарио спереди, размазала появившуюся на головке каплю, затем еще одну и еще. Палец сзади делал восхитительные вещи, задевая то самое место, которое сводило команданте с ума и приближало к неизбежному.

— Я сейчас…

Напряжение стало невыносимым: всхлипнув, Монастарио излился в ладонь Диего, руки подломились и он упал на молодого человека, выбив из того на секунду дух. Неспособный пошевелиться, Монастарио выдохнул, когда Диего вытащил из него палец, продолжая ласкать член, пока он не выплеснул все семя, затем сам начал двигаться, трясь своей эрекцией о голую ногу команданте. Когда к Монастарио вернулись силы, он вновь обхватил член Диего и через несколько секунд тот замер, и он ощутил капли жидкости на своей руке. Монастарио закрыл глаза, так и не сдвинувшись с Диего. В данный момент ничего не хотелось, только лежать в объятьях поглаживающего его по спине де ла Вега и не думать, что от этого останется, когда они вернутся в Лос-Анжелес. Но, разумеется, хорошее не может длиться вечно. Вот под ним зашевелился Диего, пытаясь натянуть брюки, и Монастарио с сожалением позволил ему подняться.

Мужчины молча привели себя в порядок и вдоволь напились из ручья. Диего помыл платок и перевязал руку Монастарио. Даже когда они возобновили путь к Лос-Анжелесу, никто из них не обмолвился ни словом. Монастарио не хотел рушить чудесный момент и надеялся, что у Диего похожие причины, а не поздние опасения.

Солнце стояло в зените, на зубах скрипел песок, и вкус воды уже исчез из памяти. Еще через пару часов Монастарио вновь начал чувствовать усталость, от утренней радости не осталось и следа. Когда солнце начало садиться, у Монастарио стали дрожать ноги. Два раза он споткнулся, в третий его поддержал за локоть Диего.

— Со мной все в порядке, — пробормотал Монастарио, не зная, кого он убеждает: де ла Вега или себя.

Ему вновь было стыдно, что Диего переносит переход лучше него, но тот только тревожно на него смотрел, не пытаясь разуверить. Чувствуя, как его щеки заливает краска, Монастарио поймал вопросительный взгляд Диего и опустил глаза. На плечо опустилась рука и сжала подбадривающе. Убрав ладонь, де ла Вега улыбнулся и двинулся дальше. Понял он или нет причины смятения Монастарио, но отношения между ними не ухудшились, чего команданте несколько опасался после утренней близости. От сердца отлегло, и он зашагал энергичнее.

Вечером даже Диего падал с ног. Когда стало стремительно темнеть, они шли, поддерживая друг друга, не полагаясь на собственные силы. Монастарио не знал, чего ему хотелось больше, пить, есть или спать. Болела голова, и двигался он лишь по инерции и благодаря помощи де ла Вега. Хотя последние полчаса Диего опирался на него сильнее, чем он на него.

Путники так устали, что не услышали топота копыт. Лишь когда раздались крики, они остановились и, напрягая глаза, стали вглядываться в темноту. Через какое-то время можно было разобрать слова — это были их имена. Диего выпрямился и закричал в ответ. Скоро вокруг них образовался круг из всадников: тут были и Гарсия с солдатами, и люди де ла Вега во главе с его отцом. Глухонемой слуга Диего бросился обнимать хозяина, а Гарсия протянул Монастарио флягу с водой. Команданте подумал и передал ее Диего, но тот указал на свою, которую только что получил из рук Бернардо. Напившись, они попытались сориентироваться во внезапной смене обстановки. Люди вразнобой спрашивали, что с ними случилось, а Монастарио — как их так быстро нашли. Из ответов Гарсии стало ясно, что это Бернардо предупредил их о пропаже де ла Вега. Он жестами предупредил дона Алехандро, что его хозяин в беде, но не смог дать детали. Алехандро собрал верных людей и объединил усилия с отрядом Монастарио. Исчезновение команданте заметил лисенсиадо Пинья, хотя никто и не понял, почему его это так взволновало. В первый день ехать на поиски было уже поздно, потому что стемнело, и отряд выехал утром второго дня. Бернардо привел их на то место, где их держал Мартинес, но там уже никого не было. Путешествие заняло долгое время, и люди возвращались домой, собираясь продолжить поиски завтра утром, когда они случайно заметили на земле платок с инициалами Диего де ла Вега. Алехандро приказал прочесывать местность в направлении Лос-Анжелеса и выкрикивать имена пропавших. Так их и обнаружили.

При упоминании платка Монастарио недоуменно взглянул на Диего, желая спросить, откуда у него третий платок, но Диего кивнул на его руку. Переведя взгляд на свою ладонь, Монастарио убедился, что платка на ней нет. Когда он его потерял, он не помнил. Какая ирония судьбы: его ранение избавило их от дальнейших мучений. Однако оставался вопрос, откуда Бернардо знал, что с Диего что-то произошло.

— Как, я вам разве не сказал? — ответил де ла Вега. — Когда я нашел вас в логове Мартинеса, со мной был Бернардо.

— Вы забыли упомянуть об этой детали, сеньор.

— Моя вина, капитан, — обезоруживающе улыбнулся Диего. — Но все ведь закончилось хорошо, не так ли?

— Лишь чудом, — заметил Монастарио, опираясь о подведенного к нему коня.

— Предлагаю закончить выяснение всех обстоятельств дома, — произнес Алехандро. — Этим людям требуется отдых.

— Я ужасно голоден, — жалобно произнес Диего, всем своим видом демонстрируя умирающего.

Монастарио заметил, как быстро он из терпеливого и сильного мужчины превратился в изнеженного аристократа. Только что он молча сносил удары судьбы, а стоило поисковой группе их отыскать, он тут же надел прежнюю маску. С ним Диего не притворялся, и Монастарио это импонировало, но причины его поведения оставались загадкой.

Всадники вскочили на лошадей и тронулись в путь.

— Надеюсь, твоя пропажа не была связана с деятельностью капитана Монастарио? — обратился Алехандро к сыну.

Монастарио напрягся и посмотрел на собеседников. Дон Алехандро даже не потрудился понизить голос и чуть не напрямую обвинил команданте в случившемся с его сыном несчастьем.

— Что ты, отец, если бы не капитан, я бы не добрался до города живым.

Алехандро кивнул. Монастарио про себя зааплодировал находчивости Диего: он не наврал, но и не сказал всей правды. Знай он про роль команданте в деле с Мартинесом, он бы не был таким снисходительным.

Остаток пути прошел, как в тумане. Глаза слипались, и команданте то и дело припадал к шее коня, чтобы в следующую секунду заставить себя сесть прямо. Диего чувствовал себя не лучшим образом, судя по тому, что видел Монастарио. На подъездах к пуэбло отряд разделился: Алехандро со своими людьми и Диего поехал на асьенду де ла Вега, а Монастарио с солдатами — в гарнизон. Все произошло так быстро, что команданте и Диего успели только обменяться прощальными взглядами.

Оказавшись у себя в комнатах, Монастарио упал в кресло и не мог заставить себя добраться до постели. Гарсия вился вокруг, как назойливая пчела, и уговаривал команданте съесть хотя бы бульон. Монастарио послушался, лишь бы Гарсия оставил его в покое. Затем он оказался в кровати, как — не помнил.

***

Несколько дней Монастарио приходил в себя, не прекращая, однако, выполнять свои обязанности. Необходимо было безотлагательно заняться делом Мартинеса. Монастарио пустил по его следу почти всех своих людей, но солдаты во главе с капралом Рейесом вернулись ни с чем. В порту никто, похожий по описанию на Мартинеса, не появлялся, на постоялых дворах его тоже не видели. Этот предатель не может знать, что Монастарио выжил, и не ожидает погони, так почему они не могут его найти? Где мерзавец скрывается? Есть ли у него сообщники среди владельцев частных домов? Солдаты не могли без уважительных причин обыскивать все здания по пути в порт, приходилось полагаться на одни лишь слова собственников.

Когда Монастарио почти признал бесполезность поисков, к нему в гарнизон заявился Диего де ла Вега, одетый, как всегда, с иголочки и сверкающий улыбкой в тридцать два зуба. Вежливо осведомившись о самочувствии друг друга, мужчины устроились в кабинете команданте с бокалами вина в руках. Монастарио с беспокойством ждал, что Диего скажет по поводу случившегося в пустыне, но тот лишь поинтересовался, как продвигаются поиски Мартинеса. Ответ Монастарио был краток и наполовину состоял из ругательств. Взяв себя в руки, он извинился, но Диего только отмахнулся, перейдя к сути дела.

— Капитан, я бы хотел вам помочь, — без обиняков предложил он.

Монастарио удивленно приподнял брови и откинулся на спинку стула.

— Одна голова хорошо, а две лучше, — добавил Диего, не дождавшись от команданте ответа.

— Я бы мог с вами поспорить, сеньор: не хотелось бы иметь на своих плечах голову Гарсии. Но позвольте уточнить, в чем именно вы хотите помочь?

— В поимке Мартинеса, конечно же, — улыбнулся Диего. — Возможно, если мы оба проанализируем его действия в Лос-Анжелесе, то выясним, куда он направился.

— Вы оптимист, де ла Вега, но почему бы нет? Хуже не будет.

— Расскажите тогда, что вам о нем известно. Кроме понятной пользы для меня, это поможет вам структурировать имеющуюся информацию.

Монастарио рассказал все, умолчав о своей причастности к появлению двойника Зорро и краже из монастыря.

— Так вы считаете, что он спрятался у своего сообщника? — с сомнением спросил де ла Вега, когда команданте закончил и перевел дух.

— Не вижу других вариантов.

— Если бы это было так, разве этот таинственный человек не помог бы Мартинесу бежать из тюрьмы, когда вы его арестовали? И позже он почему-то спрятался в пустыне, хотя мог бы отсидеться в доме сообщника.

В чем-то Диего был прав.

— Положим, этот сообщник не обладает достаточным влиянием, чтобы освободить преступника из тюрьмы, — начал рассуждать Монастарио. — Однако…

Однако он принял предложение команданте украсть драгоценности, будучи уже на воле. Монастарио чуть не проговорился. Рядом с Диего он, к сожалению, часто теряет бдительность. Но тот будто не заметил паузы в разговоре.

— Мне не понятно, откуда он вообще появился, — заметил молодой человек. — Зачем он изображал Зорро? Зачем убил невинного торговца в таверне? Зачем украл корону девы Марии из монастыря?

Монастарио усмехнулся:

— На половину ваших вопросов, сеньор, есть ответ — жадность. Жадность до женщин, жадность до денег. Возможно, вам с вашим положением и внешностью… — тут Диего приподнял бровь, и Монастарио смешался. — В общем, не всем дается с легкостью то, что у других получается на раз-два. Приходится бороться и не всегда честным образом. Я вовсе не одобряю действия этого преступника, — поспешно добавил Монастарио, — просто я могу понять, что им движет.

— Сеньор Мартинес обладает привлекательной внешностью, — улыбнулся Диего.

— Вам так кажется?

— Я только хочу сказать, что у него не было причин убивать человека только потому, что им обоим понравилась танцовщица.

— Не по этой ли причине случается большинство дуэлей? — не согласился Монастарио.

— Но не на таком раннем этапе отношений, если позволите. Разве девушка приняла чьи-то ухаживания, отказала одному из них?

— Она согласилась присоединиться к столику торговца.

— И его друзей, как вы сказали, — кивнул Диего. — Это совершенно объяснимо при ее профессии. Ее задача веселить гостей, если же она будет отказываться выпить с ними стакан-другой, ей перестанут перепадать чаевые.

— Возможно, Мартинес более ревнив, чем обычный кавалер. В конце концов, он отличный фехтовальщик и может себе это позволить.

— Однако раньше он не учинял неприятностей, хотя явно не первый раз присутствовал на представлении танцовщицы, раз знает ее имя.

Команданте пожал плечами:

— Этому может быть несколько объяснений. В тот вечер Мартинес вел себя странно, теребя от волнения в руках перо. Он несколько раз посмотрел в мою сторону, и теперь я думаю, что у него было рыльце в пуху.

— Что, простите?

— Думаю, на его совести уже были убийства, поэтому мое присутствие его нервировало.

— В таком случае, почему он при вас напал на торговца, зная, что за это ему грозит наказание?

— Об этом я не подумал, — нахмурился Монастарио. — В пылу страсти забыл о присутствии солдат? Не смог контролировать свои действия?

— Скажите, как он дрался?

— Что вы имеете в виду?

— Были ли его выпады точными, дрожала ли рука?

— Насколько я помню, фехтовал он отлично и нанес смертельный удар точно в сердце, хотя с начала дуэли не прошло и минуты.

— Вот и ответ на ваш вопрос, капитан: он дрался хладнокровно, продумывая каждое движение.

— К чему вы ведете, де ла Вега? Мартинес опасный преступник, это понятно, но какое отношение случайное убийство соперника имеет к его нынешнему месту нахождения?

— Возможно, вы правы, и убийство было случайным, — ответил де ла Вега, но в следующую секунду упрямо добавил: — Но если нет, то возникает множество дополнительных вопросов.

— Святая дева Мария, — вздохнул Монастарио, прикрывая рукой глаза.

От попыток уследить за переполненными деталями рассуждениями Диего у него разболелась голова. Какая разница, как и почему он убил торговца? Важным было то, где он сейчас находится. Если Монастарио не вернет драгоценности монастырю, падре Фелипе до конца жизни будет ему это вспоминать. Самому команданте корона святой была не нужна, она потеряла для него значимость, когда не удалось обвинить в ее краже Зорро. Кстати, уже долгое время Лис не вмешивается в его дела. Куда он запропастился? Правда, Монастарио за эти дни не арестовал ни одного крестьянина, занятый Мартинесом, и причин появляться в пуэбло у Зорро не было.

— Капитан, вам нехорошо? — услышал Монастарио и, опустив ладонь, взглянул на Диего.

— Нет-нет, просто задумался.

— Что ж, оставлю вас наедине с мыслями.

Диего поднялся и поклонился. Монастарио проводил его до двери. Прежде чем де ла Вега спустился с крыльца, команданте сказал:

— Если у вас возникнут какие-то проблемы, не стесняйтесь обращаться ко мне.

— Спасибо, капитан, так и сделаю.

— И, де ла Вега, можете заходить… — Монастарио не знал, как продолжить, чтобы предложение заходить, когда Диего это будет угодно, не выдало желания видеть его каждый день.

Диего улыбнулся и, развернувшись, легкой походкой направился к своему коню. Поймав себя на том, что наблюдает за движением ягодиц молодого человека, Монастарио отвел взгляд и огляделся. Никто не обращал на него внимания, кроме подпиравшего стену казарм мужчины, да и тот лишь мазнул по нему взглядом, крутя в руке перо. Вытерев пот со лба, Монастарио закрыл дверь и скрылся в помещении.

***

В течение следующей недели Монастарио не продвинулся в поисках Мартинеса ни на шаг. Слишком поздно ему в голову пришла мысль, что Мартинес мог поехать не в порт, а в глубину материка. Какие основания были у команданте верить Мартинесу, когда тот рассказывал о своих планах уплыть из Калифорнии на корабле? Отложив на время проблему исчезнувшего убийцы, Монастарио взялся за составление отчета о передвижениях Зорро. Он верил, что, проанализировав время появления и исчезновения бандита, вычислит, кто скрывается под черной маской. Если бы не поиск Мартинеса, он бы давно этим занялся.

Диего заходил не так часто, как Монастарио хотелось, но он был доволен, что молодой де ла Вега вообще продолжает с ним общаться. Он стал больше интересоваться работой команданте, особенно поисками Зорро, и Монастарио, польщенный вниманием, часто рассказывал больше, чем следовало. Однако угрызения совести перестали его мучить, когда Диего несколько раз дал дельные советы по устройству ловушки для Зорро, в которую тот действительно чуть не попался.

Разбойника спасла чистая случайность: его скинул конь, и лассо, которое Монастарио хотел набросить на Зорро, сомкнулось на шее животного. Взбрыкнув, конь ускакал, протащив за собой несколько метров Монастарио, все еще удерживающего конец веревки. Солдаты видели, как, шатаясь, команданте поднялся с земли и принялся в первую очередь оттряхивать мундир и только потом вытер лицо. Несмотря на все усилия, одежда осталась грязной, и Монастарио лишь размазал по лицу грязь. Еще солдаты заметили, что Зорро не торопится убегать. Какое-то время он стоял на крыше, наблюдая за действиями команданте, и лишь когда тот скрылся в своих комнатах, запрыгнул в седло и умчался прочь от гарнизона. Позже Гарсия оправдывался, что все случилось так быстро, что никто не успел прийти командиру на помощь. Против всех ожиданий Монастарио не обругал сержанта за тупость и медлительность, а только зарылся в бумаги, на уголках которых то и дело можно было увидеть небрежно начерченные буквы «Z».

Монастарио прекратил всякие попытки выследить логово Зорро и на вопросы Диего отвечал, что ждет, пока тот сам себя выдаст. О своих расчетах появлений и исчезновений Зорро он рассказывать не стал, помня, кем является отец Диего. Несколько раз молодой де ла Вега осведомлялся о Мартинесе, но Монастарио уже махнул на него рукой, сосредоточившись на вычислении личности Зорро. Диего такая смена планов явно не понравилась, хотя он старался казаться равнодушным. Но Монастарио достаточно хорошо его узнал, чтобы не вестись на показную наивность: он не раз был свидетелем того, как Диего скрывал истинные чувства за маской дурачка. Как ему, наверное, трудно притворяться ради отца… Монастарио не понимал, почему наедине с ним Диего не ведет себя искренне. Неужели он верит, что команданте воспользуется его доверием в своих целях? Дон Алехандро со своими революционными идеями был опасен, но Монастарио никогда бы не перенес отношение к отцу на его сына. Диего слишком для него важен, чтобы потерять его доброе расположение. Сын не в ответе за действия отца, а дона Алехандро он и так обезвредит, своими силами.

— О чем вы думаете? — прервал его размышления де ла Вега.

Раньше он спросил бы, все ли с ним в порядке, теперь же он интересуется его мыслями, и Монастарио чувствовал, что это не просто дань вежливости.

— О Зорро, — соврал он.

— Вы все еще ждете, что он сам явится в тюрьму?

— Когда-нибудь он совершит ошибку, — без убеждения в голосе ответил Монастарио, — и попадется ко мне в руки.

Диего ободряюще улыбнулся. Монастарио закрыл глаза и опустил голову на сложенные на столе руки. Что бы он ни говорил, что бы он ни делал, но поймать разбойника он не мог и вряд ли сможет. Его расчеты выявили сотню подозреваемых, часть из которых можно было вычеркнуть из-за несоответствия внешности, но оставался довольно длинный список имен. Он мысленно дошел до второй десятки, когда почувствовал движение воздуха и в следующую секунду — чужую руку на голове. Диего гладил его короткие волосы, привнося спокойствие в беспокойные мысли, затем опустил руки на плечи. Монастарио обернулся, увидел теплоту в глазах молодого человека и сорвался. Притянув Диего за руки, он обхватил его затылок и прижался губами к полураскрытым в удивлении губам. Забыв, что в любой момент в комнату может войти Гарсия, как всегда, без стука, Монастарио углубил поцелуй, и Диего, потеряв равновесие, упал к нему на колени. Не чувствуя сопротивления, он обвил молодого человека за талию и крепче прижал к своей груди, сдерживая желание в один миг сорвать с него одежду. Неожиданно Диего напрягся и отстранился. Монастарио вздохнул. Когда ему уже начинало казаться, что Диего разделяет его чувства, тот отдалялся, чтобы через какое-то время вновь подпустить его ближе. Эти непонятные отношения раздражали любившего ясность команданте. Если молодой кабальеро не был заинтересован в более глубокой дружбе, зачем посылает жаркие взгляды в его сторону, зачем улыбается так, будто, кроме Монастарио, никого в мире нет, зачем касается нежно, зачем всегда возвращается? Вот и сейчас прячет глаза, то ли стыдясь страстного порыва, то ли своей реакции на него. А реакция была, Монастарио не мог не почувствовать ее сквозь тонкую ткань брюк Диего, но молодой человек почему-то продолжал игнорировать желания своего тела. Считал ли он связь с простым военным унизительной или противился тяге к мужчинам вообще? Монастарио никогда не видел, чтобы Диего выражал интерес к какой-нибудь девушке, и давно сделал вывод насчет его предпочтений, а последние недели, особенно то утро в пустыне, только укрепили его в этом.

— Идите, де ла Вега, — произнес Монастарио без выражения.

— Простите, капитан, я… я… — так и не подняв глаза, Диего начал продвигаться к выходу. — Мне действительно лучше уйти.

Оставшись один, Монастарио разложил на столе бумаги, которые всегда убирал перед приходом Диего, и уставился на так хорошо знакомый список имен. Через полчаса он смотрел все в ту же точку в центре листа.

***

Диего перестал приходить к Монастарио. Ему было трудно смотреть в столь желанные глаза, зная, что не сможет поддаться своим чувствам. Маска Зорро была еще необходима, и он не смог бы отказаться от нее даже ради собственного счастья. К тому же, Диего сам виноват в этой ситуации: при виде Монастарио он не может притворяться равнодушным, а тот в ответ набрасывается на него, словно бык на красную мулетту матадора. Перед глазами то и дело вставало его лицо, когда он кончал от его прикосновений. Нужно какое-то время, чтобы эмоции утихли, а что в этих обстоятельствах может быть лучше длительного путешествия? Разумеется, Диего не может покинуть Калифорнию, пока не разберется с делом Мартинеса, но как раз для последнего необходимо выехать хотя бы из Лос-Анжелеса, где он точно ничего не узнает. Пусть здесь действует Монастарио, а он, Диего, поищет в других крупных городах. Должен же Мартинес где-то останавливаться и обновлять съестные припасы, а незнакомый человек, к тому же сильно спешащий, всегда привлекает внимание. Но в каком направлении ему поехать? Если следовать предположению, что Мартинес уехал по суше, остается четыре основных пути: на север через долину Сан-Фернандо и горы до Эль Пасо; на восток через Сан-Антонио до Сан-Бернардино; вдоль побережья вверх через Санта-Барбару до Монтерея, либо вниз через Сан-Диего в Мексику. Мексика бы не выдала Испании преступника, так что Мартинесу логично укрыться именно там, однако оставаясь во враждебной стране, он тем самым рвет все связи с прошлым. И без Мексики оставалось еще множество вариантов, и Диего растерялся. Неожиданно Бернардо подсказал ему решение: он знаками обрисовал большой круг и вокруг него много маленьких точек, затем сложенными ладонями изобразил лошадь и сделал вид, будто скачет к каждой точке.

— Да-да, Бернардо, ты совершенно прав! — воскликнул Диего. — Следует объехать все городишки вокруг Лос-Анжелеса и узнать, не проезжал ли через них Мартинес. Как думаешь, стоит взять расстояние в день пути? На всякий случай сузим до половины суток. Наверняка Мартинес спешил и останавливался в поселениях только на ночь… Конечно, ты поедешь со мной! Собери вещи, а я поговорю с отцом.

Дон Алехандро, которого в последнее время беспокоила подавленность сына, обрадовался его желанию попутешествовать, но попросил надолго не уезжать. Диего, смеясь, пообещал не заезжать в центр Мохаве, а в остальном он полагается на судьбу: куда ветер подует, туда он и направит коня.

— Как, ты собрался ехать верхом? — удивился Алехандро.

— Что тебя смущает, отец?

— Ты же сам столько раз мне говорил, что пыль плохо сказывается на цвете лица и здоровье, что негоже кабальеро трястись на коне, когда можно с удобствами расположиться в коляске… Да десятки причин, которые я уже не помню.

— О, мне просто захотелось перемен, — отмахнулся Диего. — Не волнуйся, Бернардо за всем проследит.

— За чем «всем»? — уточнил Алехандро, уже пожалевший, что отпускает сына одного (глухонемой слуга не в счет).

— Ты же знаешь! — крикнул Диего уже с лестницы. — Извини, но я должен проинструктировать Бернардо, чтобы он взял не менее десяти воротничков.

Алехандро покачал головой, гадая, что заставляет Диего так спешно покинуть дом. Уж не прекрасная ли дама, проезжавшая через Лос-Анжелес? Этому сорванцу давно пора жениться и завести детей, а ему — внуков.

Диего мог бы обойтись одним запасным костюмом и чистой парой белья, но провожавший его отец заметил бы это и заподозрил неладное. Нет, он бы не подумал, что сын вовсе не такой любитель моды, но решил бы, что он едет к кому-нибудь в гости неподалеку, а багаж позже привезут слуги. Поэтому, как Диего не хотел возиться с третьей лошадью, пришлось навьючить ее сундуками.

План с объездом поселений вокруг Лос-Анжелеса дал плоды. Уже вечером Диего знал, что Мартинес поехал на север вдоль побережья. Теперь ему достаточно не съезжать с широкого торгового тракта — и он не упустит след Мартинеса.

У Диего заняло несколько недель, чтобы добраться до окрестностей Монтерея: то и дело приходилось задерживаться и выяснять у жителей, видели ли они Мартинеса. Бедняки относились к нему настороженно, а кабальеро, узнавая, что он из богатого рода де ла Вега, все пытались зазвать в гости. Диего приходилось пускать в ход всю свою обходительность, чтобы выяснить нужное и не обидеть гостеприимных аристократов, обещая заехать к ним попозже. Он и не думал, что придется следовать так далеко на север. Неужели Мартинес решил по суше добраться до Канады и отдаться в руки англичан или французов? Есть ли у него шанс его догнать, или тот уже пересек границу штата или даже страны? В любом случае, он сделает все, от него зависящее, пусть Монастарио увидит, что и Диего на что-то способен. Поймав себя на этой мысли, Диего даже остановил коня. Какая разница, что о нем подумает Монастарио, если он все равно продолжит играть роль изнеженного аристократа? Ну, предположит, что Диего отправился путешествовать и случайно наткнулся на Мартинеса. «Экое совпадение, — подумает он. — Я-то искал его по всей Калифорнии, а де ла Вега вот так просто его встретил. Этому раздолбаю вечно везет». Представив нахмуренного команданте, Диего рассмеялся и поймал удивленный взгляд Бернардо.

До Монтерея нужно было скакать еще сутки, и Диего остановился в Салинасе, городе куда большем благодаря строящейся железной дороге. Однако, именно в Монтерее была ставка губернатора Калифорнии, куда когда-то ездил жаловаться сеньор Торрес, и только через Монтерей можно было попасть в одноименную бухту. Если Мартинес не уплыл из Монтерея, Диего придется ехать дальше в Сан-Хосе или даже Сан-Франциско, и он боялся, что отец начнет волноваться. Конечно, он посылал ему письма, сообщая, что погода отличная и он пока не желает возвращаться домой, если только дон Алехандро не настоит. Дону Алехандро было сложно на чем-то настоять, так как Диего передвигался быстрее почтовой кареты, но так он по крайней мере держал отца в курсе, что жив и здоров. 

В Салинасе шутка про его необыкновенную удачливость превратилась в факт: наконец-то, его поиски подошли к концу. Мартинеса здесь знали как богатея, взявшегося из ниоткуда и живущего в лучшей гостинице города. Диего не мог поверить в успех. Что Мартинес так долго делал в Салинасе? Узнав, где он остановился, он направился туда же.

— Бернардо, расседлай коней, — сказал Диего, спешиваясь перед нужным трактиром.

Мальчишка-конюх обиженно отвернулся, но тут же подобрел, получив от благородного господина монетку, и открыл перед ним дверь. Трактир был первоклассный, именно такой, в каком остановился бы проезжающий кабальеро, а уж Диего сразу привлек внимание хозяина дорогой одеждой. Кабальеро или нет, а не у всех водились деньжата, по опыту знал владелец трактира. Он тут же провел Диего в лучшие комнаты и заломил втридорога. Диего тут же сделал вид, что готов искать ночлег с более божескими ценами, и пошел на попятный. Однако Диего все равно пришлось переплатить, чтобы держаться ближе к Мартинесу. Ужиная внизу, он невзначай расспросил сотрапезников о них самих и о других постояльцах. Интересовал его только один человек, но он внимательно выслушал все, что ему рассказали. О Мартинесе он узнал немного: приехал пару месяцев назад, много времени проводит у себя в комнате, ведет активную переписку с неизвестными адресатами, держится с другими недружелюбно. Уже какое-то время к нему ходит двое мужчин, но никто не знает, о чем они беседуют — двери в трактире были толстые. Сегодня Мартинес, по их словам, был особенно холоден и напряжен. Он даже осмелился нагрубить сеньору Хорхе, но тот снисходительно отнесся к молодому забияке и не стал вызывать его на дуэль. Диего поблагодарил рассказчиков за приятную компанию и удалился в свою комнату — ему надо было подумать. Теперь, когда он нашел Мартинеса, встал вопрос, что ему делать дальше. Добровольно тот с ним в Лос-Анжелес не вернется, а убивать его Диего не хотел. Остается только выяснить все, что он знает, и отпустить его в Канаду или куда он там хочет сбежать.

Несколько дней Диего не предпринимал никаких шагов, наблюдая за Мартинесом. Он переехал в комнату, соседствующую с комнатой Мартинеса, и в щель двери мог видеть, кто к нему приходит. Одним вечером он заметил, как из комнаты Мартинеса выходят два мрачных господина, а вслед им несется гневное: «Если он меня не отпустит, я сам уеду!» Гадая, что же удерживает Мартинеса в Салинасе, Диего лег спать. Ночью его разбудил шум, исходящий как будто с улицы. Выглянув в открытое окно, он ничего странного не заметил, но шум усилился. Посмотрев направо, Диего увидел, что из окна Мартинеса льется свет. Диего схватил шпагу и в одних кальсонах и рубашке вышел на балкон и ловко перемахнул на соседний — для Зорро ерундовая работа. Осторожно заглянув в комнату, он увидел необычную картину: связанный Мартинес сидит на стуле, один из двух мужчин, которых накануне видел Диего, затуживает последний узел, а второй что-то говорит. Диего приоткрыл окно и начал различать слова.

— … еще никто. Твоей задачей было избавиться от Монастарио, а ты оставил его вживых…

— Умирать в пустыне! — перебил Мартинес и схлопотал по лицу.

— Наши агенты сообщают, что Монастарио с мальчишкой добрались до Лос-Анжелеса, и вместо того, чтобы довершить начатое, ты кинулся в бега.

— Я не мог по иному, меня разыскивали.

— Это твоя вина. Задание было простым: приехать в Лос-Анжелес, убить кого-нибудь на глазах у Монастарио и предстать перед судом алькальде. На суде ты бы сказал, что команданте много раз мог прервать драку, но ничего не сделал, и обвинил бы его в соучастии, а лучше всего в организации преступления. Свидетели драки подтвердили бы, что Монастарио ее не остановил. На самом деле, у него просто не хватило бы времени, но его слишком не любят, чтобы вспомнить такие детали. Алькальде бы тебе поверил, и дело уже по совместному обвинению вас в убийстве дошло бы до губернатора. Ты бы признался, что лишь выполнял указания Монастарио. Он, к примеру, хотел так показать, что у него в пуэбло соблюдаются законы и виновные несут наказание. В конце концов, тебя бы освободили, не без участия нашего общего знакомого, а Монастарио в лучшем случае сняли бы с должности, в худшем — отправили на каторгу или казнили. Какого черта ты стал плясать под его дудку и изображать Зорро?

— Это был лучший выход из положения, я же уже объяснял. Это было именно то, что вы хотели, то, что не позволило бы ему и дальше мешать Орлу. Мне не пришлось бы ничего придумывать, он бы сам вырыл себе могилу.

— Так почему же не вырыл?

— В последний момент появился настоящий Зорро и сорвал с меня маску. Мне пришлось прятаться в пустыне.

— Потом Монастарио предложил тебе ограбить церковь, притворяясь все тем же Зорро, и даже тут ты потерпел неудачу.

— Но все же закончилось хорошо! Я свалил ограбление на Монастарио и оставил его умирать в пустыне. Не понимаю, как они сумели выбраться и не умереть от жажды… Поймите, все бы решили, что Монастарио нашел Зорро в пустыне, но тот его победил и скрылся.

— Почему ты просто его не убил, идиот?

Мартинес замешкался:

— С ним был этот хлыщ Диего де ла Вега. Он бросился к нему на защиту и так смешно отражал удары… Убить Монастарио при свидетеле значило бы разоблачить себя.

— Так ты пожалел мальчишку? — покачал головой тот, что связывал Мартинеса.

— Его убийство не было частью задания.

— Больше всего Орел не любит глупцов. У тебя было несколько возможностей избавиться от Монастарио, но ты провалил их все.

— Мне просто не повезло!

— У тебя просто нет мозгов.

— Я согласен, что не заслужил платы за это задание, но я же только прошу позволить мне уплыть из Калифорнии. Меня разыскивают.

— Это очень плохо. Если тебя поймают, ты все им расскажешь.

— Клянусь, я буду нем!

Мужчины чуть ли не синхронно кивнули и улыбнулись. Тот, что все это время неподвижно сидел на стуле, встал и подошел к связанному. Мартинес с недоверием на него посмотрел:

— Значит, я могу идти?

— Конечно, — все еще с улыбкой на лице он вонзил нож в живот Мартинеса. Диего вздрогнул.

Мартинес, видимо, умер мгновенно, не издав ни звука.

— Пойдем отсюда, — произнес один.

— Подумать только, все из-за какого-то мальчишки, — покачал головой убийца, вытирая нож о зеленые брюки Мартинеса.

Оба вышли, аккуратно закрыв за собой дверь. Диего открыл балконную дверь и вошел. Отвязав Мартинеса от стула и уложив его на полу, он стал обыскивать его карманы. Ничего полезного не обнаружив, он поискал за отворотами камзола и нащупал что-то мягкое. Вынув руку, он с удивлением узнал орлиное перо. Но оно было необычным: по одной стороне оперение было вырезано в двух местах, образуя нечто в виде буквы «V», уложенной на бок. Перо вызвало смутные воспоминания: он видел их в руках разных людей с самого своего возвращения из Испании. Но что означают эти изуродованные перья? Убийцы упомянули какого-то Орла. Не указывают ли орлиные перья на его людей? Из размышлений Диего вырвала открывающаяся дверь.

— Как ты мог забыть перо? — донесся до него тихий голос.

— Я его убил, а ты должен был забрать перо… А это кто?

Мужчины остолбенели при виде сидящего на корточках полуголого молодого человека, но в следующий миг вытащили шпаги. Диего, неприятно усмехнувшись, взялся за свою.

Бой занял немного времени. Его противники явно не ожидали хорошего фехтования от Диего и были неосторожны. Скоро они лежали рядом с трупом Мартинеса. Диего наклонился над тем, что был еще в сознании, и спросил, кто такой Орел.

— Молокосос, — сплюнул тот, — ты не понимаешь, во что ввязался.

— Зачем Орлу убивать Монастарио?

— Ты ничего от нас не узнаешь. Да славится Калифорния под властью Орла! — воскликнул он и заколол себя кинжалом, которым до этого убил Мартинеса.

Начинало светать, и Диего уже готов был выйти на балкон, как вдруг краем глаза заметил шевеление. Не веря, он склонился над Мартинесом и убедился, что тот очнулся.

— Вы! — прохрипел он, узнав Диего.

— Кто такой Орел и что ему нужно от Монастарио? — быстро спросил тот.

— Мешает… он мешает…

— Чем он мешает? Кому? Орлу?

— Слишком независимый… дотошный… Проверяет все грузы… и приезжих… Орел не решается…

— Что?

— … дела…

— Что?

— … вести.

— В Лос-Анжелесе? Орел не может вести свои дела, потому что Монастарио об этом сразу узнает и примет против этого меры?

Диего почувствовал гордость за команданте. Если его боятся преступники, значит, не зря его поставили следить за порядком в пуэбло.

— Но зачем было его убивать? Можно же было избавиться более тихим способом.

— Воды…

Диего налил из кувшина воды и придержал голову Мартинеса, пока он пил.

— Он пытался, — более крепким голосом ответил Мартинес. — Орел организовал подделку кучи писем, в которых люди якобы жаловались на произвол Монастарио.

— Вот уж чего и без подделок хватает, — пробормотал Диего.

— Из донов только Игнасио Торрес писал губернатору… Да, мне и это известно… Орел же любит крупные масштабы. Но то ли губернатор не обратил на жалобы внимания, то ли бюрократическая машина, как обычно, не спешит, но Орлу надоело ждать.

Мартинес закашлялся и начал задыхаться.

— Держитесь, я вам помогу.

Диего взял Мартинеса на руки, распахнул дверь и бегом спустился с ним вниз. Положив его на стол в пустой обеденной комнате, он разбудил хозяина и велел послать за врачом. Врач жил на той же улице и прибыл быстро. Оставив Мартинеса в профессиональных руках, Диего вернулся в его спальню и обнаружил, что один убийца исчез. Живучие ему сегодня попадаются преступники! Мартинес важный свидетель, и его смерть Диего не выгодна, но оживший убийца вряд ли окажется ему полезен. Однако завтра он обеспечит безопасность Мартинесу, оставив его под охраной солдат губернатора, а сам двинется в Лос-Анжелес, чтобы предупредить Монастарио о грозящей ему опасности. 

Оставив Бернардо далеко позади со всеми вещами, Диего скакал, выжимая из коня все, что возможно. До Лос-Анжелеса оставалось несколько часов, когда ему встретился отряд солдат. Диего узнал сержанта Гарсию.

— Дон Диего! — радостно прокричал толстяк, пришпоривая лошадь. — Наконец-то мы вас нашли! Пожалуйста, не исчезайте больше так надолго, капитан себе места не находил. А когда он не находит себе места, то начинает срываться на подчиненных.

— Что вы имеете в виду, сержант? — удивился Диего.

— Вы же знаете, как он любит нас наказывать, если что-то идет не так.

— Я имею в виду, почему вы меня искали?

— О, приказ капитана Монастарио.

— Но почему?

— Не могу знать, сеньор, — вытянулся Гарсия.

— Хорошо, передайте Монастарио, что я скоро прибуду домой.

— Так точно! — и отряд двинулся обратно в Лос-Анжелес.

«Что за черт? Почему Монастарио меня разыскивает?»

Диего остановился в индейском поселении, которому когда-то помог его отец, и решил поспать хотя бы пару часов — бодрствовать больше не было сил. Проснувшись, он обнаружил, что солнце почти село. Поужинав и напившись воды, он поблагодарил индейцев за приют и вскочил на коня. Не прошло и получаса, как естественные потребности потянули его к кустам. Приведя брюки в порядок, он обернулся и наткнулся на кончик шпаги — перед ним стоял тот самый покойник, исчезнувший из комнаты Мартинеса.

— Как вы меня нашли? — поинтересовался Диего.

— Ехал следом, — усмехнулся тот.

— Я вас не заметил.

— Разумеется.

— Вы меня убьете?

— Не так быстро, сеньор. Для начала я узнаю, как ты оказался в комнате предателя и что тебе известно.

Диего вошел в привычный образ наивного аристократа и стал тянуть время, думая, как выйти из этой ситуации. Его преследователь сначала слушал внимательно, но потом, видимо, понял, что нужную информацию от Диего он не получит, и угрожающе ткнул шпагой в грудь. Тогда Диего сменил тактику и ударился в слезы. Противник опешил и какое-то время не знал, что делать. А Диего продолжал умолять оставить его вживых и божился, что оказался в той комнате случайно и ничего не знает. Единственной нестыковкой был тот факт, что через дверь Диего не входил, о чем убийцы знали, а через балкон случайно в чужую комнату не попадают.

— Прекрати истерить, как баба! — не выдержал тот. — Проклятые содомиты повсюду. Куда катится наша страна? Небось трахался с этим предателем? Потому и был в одном белье?

Диего даже замолчал, не ожидая такого поворота.

— Как мне к вам обращаться, сеньор? — тоном оскорбленной невинности спросил он.

— Называй Хосе, если хочешь, настоящее свое имя я и сам не помню, ха-ха-ха.

— Сеньор, вы оскорбили меня. Я бы вызвал вас на дуэль, но у меня нет шпаги.

— У меня есть идея. Ты же хочешь вернуться домой невредимым?

Диего закивал, вытирая слезы. Внешне он выглядел готовым на все, как того и ожидал Хосе.

— Тогда покажи мне свои умения.

— Что? — не понял Диего. — Фехтования? Если вы дадите мне шпагу…

— Нет, идиот, свои содомитские навыки, — и Хосе указал себе на брюки.

Диего опустился перед ним на колени и прикинул, успеет ли его обезоружить, укусив за член?

— Послушный какой. И не скажешь, что из гордой аристократической семьи. А теперь расстегни мне брюки и отсоси.

— Сам себе отсоси, ублюдок, — раздался третий голос, и перед ними появился капитан Монастарио собственной персоной. — А ну-ка опусти шпагу.

Хосе оценил ситуацию: револьвер в руках Монастарио и отползшего на безопасное расстояние Диего.

— Если не опустишь, я тебя пристрелю, грязное ты дерьмо, сын шлюхи и дьявола, посланный на землю, чтобы сдохнуть от моей пули. Да я тебе глаза выколю, пасть порву, кишки по дереву развешу, а потом оставлю умирать в пустыне, чтобы только падаль захотела на тебя смотреть. Де ла Вега, вы в порядке?

Весь монолог Диего удивленно таращил глаза, слушая поток ругательств изо рта обычно вежливого команданте. Даже крича на своих подчиненных, он никогда не опускался до таких слов. Поймав обеспокоенный взгляд Монастарио, он поспешно кивнул и поднялся с земли. Воспользовавшись тем, что Монастарио на секунду отвел глаза, Хосе сделал в его сторону выпад шпагой, но тот среагировал быстрее и выстрелил. Хосе упал, как подкошенный, и Монастарио страшно улыбнулся:

— Такая судьба ждет всех насильников, — затем повернулся к Диего, и его улыбка сразу стала нежной: — Вы вымазались в траве. Возьмите вот платок.

— Спасибо, капитан, — Диего вытер лицо. — Вы были так храбры и, позвольте сказать, яростны в гневе. И жестоки, как солдат.

— Я солдат.

— Но с Зорро вы ведете себя по-джентльменски.

— Откуда вы знаете, как я веду себя с Зорро?

Диего спохватился и поспешно объяснил, что его отец был свидетелем одного поединка и все ему рассказал. Монастарио явно не слушал его объяснения, обратив все внимание на его внешность. Он пристально оглядел пыльный костюм Диего, его лицо без видимых следов повреждений и даже пощупал ребра. Убедившись, что все в порядке, Монастарио одобрительно кивнул и кивнул в сторону двух стоящих коней.

— Как вы меня нашли? — поинтересовался Диего, усаживаясь в седло.

— Гарсия рассказал, что встретил вас и что вы едете прямо за ним. Через какое-то время мне надоело ждать, и я двинулся навстречу.

— Подумали, что я заблудился в кактусах? — усмехнулся Диего.

— Вы? — Монастарио смерил его оценивающим взглядом. — Никогда.

— Раньше вы бы такое не сказали.

— Раньше я вас плохо знал. Знаете, вы можете со мной не притворяться, я не привык разбалтывать чужие секреты.

Диего поежился под пронзительным взглядом голубых глаз и пустил коня галопом, гоня от себя наваждение. А вдруг Монастарио знает про Зорро? Нет, это невозможно, тогда бы он не вел себя с ним так… тепло.

— Сеньор, куда вы несетесь сломя голову? Хотите все же умереть? Не при мне, пожалуйста.

Диего взглянул в серьезное лицо Монастарио, и желание сострить сразу пропало.

— Так где вы были? Нет-нет, — поднял он руку, — только не говорите, что путешествовали. Вашего отца вы убедили, но не меня.

— Но я действительно путешествовал, хотя и с другими целями… Подождите, вы говорили с моим отцом?

— Надо же было с кого-то начать. А чего вы ожидали, уехав из города без предупреждения?

— Не знал, что обязан перед вами отчитываться, капитан.

— Иногда вы такой идиот! — в сердцах воскликнул Монастарио и отвернулся, пряча обиду.

Какое-то время они ехали молча. Диего уже успел пожалеть, что сорвался на команданте. Как он не подумал, что не только отца будет волновать его долгое отсутствие? Тем не менее, он не отправил Монастарио ни одного письма. Кем он ему, в сущности, был? Диего пытался о нем забыть, а вот Монастарио наоборот о нем думал, раз беспокоился.

— Кх-кх, — прокашлялся Диего. — На самом деле, у меня для вас новости.

— Неужели? — без интереса ответил Монастарио.

— О Мартинесе.

— Что о нем? Вы знаете, где он? Говорите же, де ла Вега!

Диего с улыбкой наблюдал за разгоряченным попутчиком, который еще минуту назад был словно высеченным из камня. По мере его рассказа Монастарио то и дело бросал на него удивленные взгляды, когда Диего удавалось что-то сложное, или в ярости сжимал кулаки, слыша про нападение убийц.

— Но как вы смогли одолеть обоих преступников? — не выдержал он.

— Думаю, из-за эффекта неожиданности, — пожал плечами Диего, — а еще мне очень везет.

— Вот уж точно. Как вспомню вашу дуэль с Мартинесом…

Диего почувствовал, что они вступают на скользкую тропу и поспешил сменить тему:

— Капитан, насчет Мартинеса. Он не умер.

— Вы же сказали, что его убили.

— Я тоже так думал, пока он не открыл глаза… — Диего продолжил рассказ и закончил его следующими словами: — И вот я уже думал, что придется лишиться чести ради спасения своей жизни, как появились вы. Я так вас и не поблагодарил.

— Не стоит, — махнул рукой Монастарио, чувствуя, как краска заливает его шею.

— Я не привык оставаться в долгу, — покачал головой Диего. — Орел хочет от вас избавиться, и я намерен его остановить.

— Серьезно, де ла Вега, вы ничего мне не должны, я только выполнял свой долг.

— И многих ли путешественников вы встречаете на границе Лос-Анжелеса?

— Тем не менее…

— Нет, капитан, не спорьте со мной. Если уж мне что-то пришло в голову…

— Если дело только в вашем чувстве долга…

— А если не только? — Диего остановил коня, и Монастарио последовал его примеру. — Я не хочу, чтобы с вами что-нибудь случилось.

— О, значит, вы поймете, как я себя чувствовал не далее, как полчаса назад.

— Это совсем не то, — возмутился Диего. — Как вы можете сравнивать смерть с тем, что предлагал мне тот сеньор?

— А вы думаете, после этого он оставил бы вас вживых?

— Э-э-э, я бы как-нибудь выкрутился.

— Да-да, конечно, утопили бы его в слезах.

— Капитан!

— Простите, обычно о таком не принято говорить, но вы же все равно притворялись, так что вряд ли я задел сейчас ваши чувства.

— Вы весьма смелы в ваших предположениях.

— Всего лишь знаю вас, как уже говорил. Вам что, холодно? — спросил Монастарио, увидев, как передернуло Диего.

— Немного.

— Как только вернетесь домой, вам стоит тут же лечь в постель. И не думайте предпринимать что-то без моего разрешения. Я имею в виду этого Орла, конечно.

Впереди показались дома, а за ними городская стена. Монастарио остановился и обернулся к Диего:

— Пока мы одни, хочу вас кое о чем попросить. Не уезжайте больше так, ведь все могло бы закончиться куда хуже, чем вы думали. Честное слово, не хотел бы я наткнуться на ваше растерзанное тело, даже если это поможет поймать Орла с поличным. Если вы таким образом от кого-то или чего-то убегаете, — многозначительно добавил он, — найдите менее опасное хобби… В чем дело, де ла Вега, вам плохо?

Диего наклонился в сторону Монастарио, и со стороны могло бы показаться, что он падает, но впечатление команданте оказалось обманчивым. Он потянулся было подхватить молодого человека, но тот схватил его за руки, затем за плечи и поцеловал в губы.

— Это за то, что беспокоились.

— М-м-м…

— А это за спасение моей чести.

— Де ла Вега!

— И просто потому, что мне так хочется.

Запечатлев третий поцелуй, куда более страстный, чем он планировал, Диего с удовольствием и некоторой виной заметил, как расширились зрачки Монастарио.

— Достаточно было сказать «спасибо», — слабым голосом произнес тот.

— Догоняйте, капитан, — рассмеялся Диего и пустил коня галопом.

— Мальчишка, — покачал головой Монастарио, но глаза его улыбались.

Около Лос-Анжелеса они расстались: Монастарио поехал в казармы, а Диего — на асьенду де ла Вега. По уговору, продолжить разговор об Орле решено было утром, сейчас же обоим необходим был полноценный сон.

***

Монастарио проснулся с ощущением, что за ним наблюдают. Открыв глаза, он сначала никого не увидел, но тут заметил движение справа и не успел даже понять, человек это или зверь, как его кровать прогнулась под чужим весом. Лунного света было достаточно, чтобы очертить силуэт — несомненно, человек.

— Зорро? — неуверенно спросил Монастарио.

— А вы его ждете? — ответили ему насмешливо, с ноткой удивления.

— Де ла Вега? — не поверил команданте.

Мужчина чуть повернул голову, и луна осветила его лицо. Действительно, перед ним сидел Диего де ла Вега и невозмутимо улыбался, будто для него обычным делом было приходить сюда каждую ночь.

— Как вы меня узнали?

— По запаху, — не задумываясь, ответил Монастарио и прикусил язык.

Диего удивленно рассмеялся и придвинулся ближе. Монастарио приподнялся на постели и зажег свечу на прикроватном столике.

— Капитан, — произнес Диего и замолчал.

Монастарио выжидательно на него смотрел, не зная, как следует себя вести в столь необычной ситуации. Ни в одной инструкции не было предусмотрено правил поведения офицера при появлении у него в неурочное время жителя подвластной ему территории. Что де ла Вега понадобилось в такой час ночи, когда они совсем недавно расстались? Диего вновь переместился, теперь его нога касалась ноги Монастарио под одеялом. Нервы команданте сдали.

— Проклятье, как вы сюда попали? — повысил он голос, вжимаясь в спинку кровати. — И не говорите, что дверь была не заперта.

— Влез через окно, — не стал скрывать Диего, разглаживая скомканное одеяло. Когда он задел бедро Монастарио, тот понадеялся, что это была случайность — отодвигаться было уже некуда.

— Вы прямо, как этот Зорро — двери и дневной свет не для вас, — возмутился команданте. — Не делайте так больше, ведь я мог вас убить. Если бы прежде сам не умер от страха. Что вы вообще тут делаете? У вас кончились запасы снотворного, и вы решили поискать его в ящиках моего стола?

Команданте попытался съязвить, но заметил, что его труды напрасны — Диего его не слушает. Он смотрел на Монастарио, как сержант Гарсия на кусок мяса. Однако де ла Вега не был Гарсией и мог бы, наверное, так разглядывать редкую книжку, которую он после долгих поисков наконец-то нашел и готов был купить за любые деньги. Зрачки Диего были расширены, и Монастарио не был уверен, что это не игра света.

Если он ошибется и совершит необдуманный поступок, а де ла Вега пойдет ему навстречу, он никогда не сможет взглянуть тому в глаза. Монастарио знал, что молодой человек, несмотря на кажущуюся мягкость, не имеет привычки идти на поводу у других: под его внешней слабохарактерностью скрывается личность твердых убеждений. Если бы Диего хотел продолжить их связь, он бы не стал выжидать так долго. Должно быть, что-то сильно изменилось, раз тот влез к нему посреди ночи в окно, и, кажется, он догадался, что.

Придя к такому выводу, Монастарио заметил, что еще немного и Диего окажется у него на коленях. Пора было вразумить мальчишку.

— Сеньор, я понимаю, что вы испытываете ко мне теплые чувства, но это лишь благодарность за спасение.

Диего замер, и команданте неуверенно продолжил:

— Через несколько дней все вернется на круги своя, и вам больше не понадобится моя поддержка. Поверьте, я знаю, о чем говорю, — Монастарио никогда не удавались такие разговоры, поэтому он решил проиллюстрировать свою мысль примером. — Когда я был простым солдатом на службе Его Величества, мне посчастливилось выручить одну девушку из беды. Ее шантажировали за невинную связь с одним патриотом, и мне удалось обезвредить шантажистов, посадив их в тюрьму за другое преступление. Я говорил той девушке, что сделал это не ради денег или чего-то еще, что я всего лишь выполнил свой долг, но она считала, что должна была меня отблагодарить. Я был молод и не смог устоять перед ее очарованием.

— Что произошло? — спросил Диего, когда Монастарио замолчал.

— После той ночи я видел ее единственный раз, и она поспешила скрыться с моих глаз, — хмуро ответил Монастарио. — После этого я много думал и осознал, что те ее действия были обусловлены минутной страстью, а она, должно быть, решила, что я воспользовался ее слабостью, и не захотела меня больше видеть. И она была права, я не должен был позволять эмоциям одержать вверх над разумом.

— Вы слишком строги к себе, капитан, — тихо ответил Диего. — В том не было вашей вины, вы сами сказали, что она первая пришла к вам.

— Она лишь слабая женщина и не понимала, что делала, — покачал головой Монастарио.

— А я мужчина, — сказал Диего, усмехнувшись, — и прекрасно понимаю, что делаю.

Монастарио вздохнул. Де ла Вега, разумеется, говорит искренне. Сожаление приходит позже, когда уже ничего не изменить. Монастарио не хотел, чтобы Диего потом пожалел о случившемся и стал его сторониться. Нет, лучше оставить все, как есть, как бы Монастарио не хотелось большего.

Он как раз думал, как тактичнее объяснить все Диего, но тот не позволил ему раскрыть рта, прижавшись к его губам своими. На несколько секунд Монастарио забыл о своих планах, но все же нашел в себе силы отодвинуть Диего.

— Де ла Вега, что я вам говорил? — прерывисто спросил Монастарио. — Вы не понимаете, что дел… уммм… Упрямый мальчишка!

— Как скажете, капитан, — игриво ответил Диего и, не давая ему времени очухаться, толкнул и опрокинул на постель, оказавшись сверху.

Если у Монастарио и были сомнения насчет намерений позднего гостя, то сейчас они пропали: тонкая ткань брюк не скрывала возбуждения Диего. Прижавшись к нему всем телом, он заелозил, устраиваясь удобнее, и взглянул в лицо Монастарио, будто спрашивая разрешение. Что бы он не прочел в его глазах, Монастарио знал, что по крайней мере его тело отреагировало так, как хотелось де ла Вега — ночная рубашка скрывала еще меньше костюма. Диего довольно улыбнулся и опустил руку, положив ее на промежность Монастарио. Монастарио не сдержал стон и закусил губу.

— Я слишком долго ждал, — прошептал Диего, покрывая поцелуями шею команданте. — Я был глупцом, что не осмелился на это раньше.

— Что «это»? Мы же уже… Слишком долго? — Мысли наталкивались одна на другую. — Так это не?...

Не сиюминутный порыв, не благодарность за спасение, не молодая несдерживаемая страсть? Мысли путались в голове, Монастарио не мог поверить, что Диего терпел, не решаясь продолжить начатое в пустыне. Он не был стеснительным в выражении своих чувств, так что могло ему помешать?

— Я не понимаю, — растерянно произнес Монастарио.

— Молчите, — ответил Диего, переходя к ключицам.

— Вы мне приказываете? — удивился Монастарио.

— И вам это нравится, — улыбнулся Диего, сжимая его член через ткань ночной рубашки.

То, что де ла Вега это почувствовал, было нечестно. Что бы Монастарио не говорил, как бы он не скрывал эмоции за невозмутимым выражением лица, его тело все равно его выдаст. Проклятье!

— Снимите рубашку, — продолжил Диего. — Хотя нет, пусть остается.

Монастарио все равно не смог бы ее снять, его руки были заняты расстегиванием многочисленных мелких пуговичек на камзоле Диего. Остановившись на середине процесса, он оставил в покое камзол и перешел к брюкам.

— Черт возьми, на вас столько одежды! — воскликнул он нетерпеливо.

— В следующий раз влезу к вам голым, — с жаром ответил Диего, задирая его ночную рубашку, и принялся покрывать его грудь поцелуями.

Представив совершенно голого загорелого Диего, задирающего и перекидывающего ногу через его подоконник, Монастарио застонал и удвоил усилия. Рука продолжала медленно ласкать его член, прихватывая мошонку, и Монастарио все труднее было сконцентрироваться на избавлении Диего от одежды. В конце концов, тот прекратил сводить Монастарио с ума и сам разделся, затем снова на него лег. Ощущения были совсем не такими, как в прошлый раз. Тогда они торопились и были одеты, сейчас же им некуда было спешить, и прикосновение горячей обнаженной кожи возбуждало Монастарио куда больше, чем он думал.

— Чего ты хочешь? — выдохнул Диего, не прекращая движения ладони на его члене. — Только скажи. Хочешь, я возьму его в рот?

Монастарио сглотнул и помотал головой:

— Тогда в пустыне ты сказал, что тебе не противно… там… не противно трогать… ты понимаешь… Если ты хочешь…

— Значит, мне не показалось, и вы действительно любитель проникновения, — улыбнулся Диего.

Монастарио хотел было отстраниться, но Диего ему помешал.

— Расслабьтесь, в этом нет ничего дурного.

Он облизал указательный палец и, дождавшись кивка, ввел его внутрь. У Монастарио возникло ощущение, что ему нужно облегчиться, и он напрягся, еще больше усугубляя неприятное чувство в заду. Диего вынул из него палец и извинился.

— Я никогда раньше этого не делал, не знаю, как правильно.

— Боюсь, это необходимое зло. Продолжай, я привыкну.

— Уверен? — Диего нерешительно погладил поникший член партнера.

— Не знаю, — честно ответил Монастарио. — Тогда мне не было больно, хотя раньше я тоже… А сейчас… Что-то не так.

Диего начал энергично водить по его члену, возвращая его к жизни, и Монастарио отвлекся на приятное. Когда у него снова встал, Диего лег на бок и согнул ногу в колене, давая удобный доступ к своему органу. Монастарио стал повторять движения молодого человека, то ускоряя их, то замедляя, то проводя по всему стволу, то гладя головку. Дыхание вырывалось с трудом, а движения становились все более рванными. Когда Монастарио потянул Диего на себя, желая чувствовать его всем телом, тот обхватил его зад и снова ввел в него палец. Монастарио почти не почувствовал проникновение, занятый лишь тем, чтобы не кончить слишком быстро. Его стоны могли бы разбудить весь гарнизон, если бы Диего не накрывал в особо страстные моменты его рот своими губами. В какой-то момент Монастарио почувствовал вспышку удовольствия внутри и вздрогнул от неожиданности. Диего остановил палец, но Монастарио не терпящим возражения тоном потребовал продолжать, что бы он там ни делал. Теперь удовольствие накатывало волнами, и Монастарио вцепился в плечи Диего, не в силах помочь тому с его возбуждением. Диего продолжал гладить его головку, из которой стали появляться капли, и двигать внутри него уже двумя пальцами. Монастарио снова застонал и стал говорить какие-то слова, которые не мог потом вспомнить. Диего поцеловал его в раскрытый рот и обхватил губами язык, делая сосательные движения. Монастарио совсем потерял голову, издавая лишь жалобное мычание, и забился в объятьях Диего. Палец в его заднице уже несколько секунд массировал одну и ту же точку у него внутри, вызывая наслаждение, которое он никогда еще не чувствовал. Диего прикусил его язык, и Монастарио замер, не в силах больше справиться с накатившим чувством. В следующее мгновение он кончал в руку Диего, а его мышцы стали сокращаться против воли. Диего приподнялся, пытаясь увидеть его лицо в слабом свете, падающем из окна. Когда Монастарио перестало трясти, он открыл глаза и потянулся обнять Диего. Тот перевернулся на спину и увлек Монастарио за собой, одной рукой гладя его по потным волосам, а другой — доводя себя до оргазма.

— Мне не помешала бы помощь, — проговорил он.

— Ох, извини.

Монастарио накрыл его ладонь своею, и они задвигались в унисон.

— Мне стоит только вспомнить, как ты стонал, — прошептал Диего, — как выкрикивал мое имя… ты заметил, что стал называть меня по имени?... Как выгибался в моих руках, как толкался бедрами вперед… О-о-о, хотел бы я четче видеть твое лицо… — он часто задышал и закрыл глаза. Монастарио спустился вниз и, убрав его руку от члена, обхватил его губами. — Энрике, что ты?... Не останавливайся, умоляю!

Он и не собирался. Под языком проступали вены, а на головке появлялись уже не капли, а горьковатые выплески.

— Пожалуйста, пожалуйста, пожалуйста! Не могу больше… хочу кончить и не могу… Энрике, сделай что-нибудь, о-о-о…

Не выпуская член изо рта, он попытался найти в Диего то место, которое дало ему такое наслаждение. Тот, кажется, даже не почувствовал введения в себя пальца, мотая головой из стороны в стороны и издавая нечленораздельные звуки. Монастарио почти сразу почувствовал бугорок и стал гладить его, как делал Диего. Ему показалось, что член во рту еще больше увеличился, но это было невозможно. Диего вскрикнул и выплеснул в нёбо струю горькой жидкости, которую Монастарио проглотил. Он продолжал вбирать в себя головку, пока член Диего не обмяк полностью. Чувствуя необыкновенную удовлетворенность и усталость, Монастарио положил голову на грудь Диего и заснул.

Солнечный луч упал на лицо спящего, не потревожив его, переместился на черные волосы второго мужчины и пополз дальше. Тот, что лежал сверху, собственнически обнимал более молодого партнера, одеяло еле прикрывало его ноги. Именно такую картину застал Диего, когда проснулся. Он провел рукой по обнаженной спине Монастарио, по его ягодицам, чем вызвал вздох, но не более того. В свете дня он в полной мере смог оценить фигуру любовника, и ему понравилось, что он увидел. Несмотря на худобу, Монастарио был силен, с мышцами во всех нужных местах. Запустив пальцы в короткую растрепанную шевелюру Монастарио, Диего начал выводить круги на его голове, однако и эта ласка не разбудила команданте. Внезапно ручка двери повернулась, а затем в нее громко застучали, и раздался громкий голос сержанта Гарсии:

— Капита-а-ан, вы тут? Ваш завтрак готов.

Диего еле успел увернуться от локтя Монастарио, когда тот резко сел в постели. Протерев глаза, он ошеломленно уставился на молодого человека, затем скороговоркой произнес:

— Де ла Вега, быстро под кровать!

— А ночью ты называл меня по имени, — придушенно захихикал Диего.

— Под кровать, — подтолкнул его Монастарио.

— Да не волнуйся ты, я запер дверь.

Монастарио заметно успокоился, однако призывы Гарсии не стихали:

— Капитан, с вами все в порядке? Вы никогда не спите так долго! Может, позвать лекаря?

— Я его разжалую, — застонал Монастарио, прикрывая глаза ладонью.

— Он всего лишь беспокоится. Ну же, ответьте что-нибудь, пока он не выломал дверь.

— Оставьте меня в покое, сержант! — закричал Монастарио, и Диего заткнул уши. — Какого черта вы будите меня в такой час?!

— Но, капитан, уже девять, — возразили из-за двери.

— Команданте я или нет? Вы что, и минуты без меня не способны справиться со своими обязанностями?

Диего засунул в рот кулак, чтобы не рассмеяться.

— Но, капитан, вы никогда…

— Займитесь делами, сержант! Это приказ.

— Но…

— Ша-а-агом марш!

— Слушаюсь, капитан.

Наконец-то, они услышали удаляющиеся шаги.

— Что смешного? — спросил Монастарио, взглянув на Диего.

— Если бы я не запер дверь… — не сдерживаясь больше, Диего покатился со смеху.

— Неужели ничего бы не придумали, сеньор? — против воли улыбнулся Монастарио.

— Мы снова на «вы»? — вздохнул Диего, натягивая одеяло по пояс.

Монастарио какое-то время молча его разглядывал, потом усмехнулся и нырнул под одеяло:

— Только за этими стенами. Диего… М-м-м… Уже готов к следующему раунду?

— Скоро ты убедишься, что готов я всегда.

— О, ужас, мне придется принимать специальные снадобья, чтобы за тобой поспевать.

— По-моему, снадобья тебе не нужны.

Продолжая перешучиваться, они принялись помогать друг другу руками, пока напряжение не достигло своего пика. И вот, когда оба готовы были кончить, порывистое дыхание нарушил знакомый крик:

— Капита-а-ан! Рейес спрашивает, начинать ли построение без вас.

— Иисусе, Мадонна и все апостолы! — воскликнул Монастарио и излился в ладонь Диего.

— Согласен, — простонал тот после того, как сам достиг оргазма. — Предлагаю встречаться у меня.

— Ну, уж нет, — искренне ужаснулся Монастарио, представив, как в самый волнующий момент их прервет дон Алехандро.

— Ох, совсем забыл, — хлопнул себя по лбу Диего. — Отец же думает, что я дома.

— Выметайтесь, де ла Вега, — усмехнулся Монастарио при виде виноватого выражения у того на лице. — У меня тоже полно работы. Приходите к обеду, заодно обсудим проблему с Орлом.

Выждав, когда снаружи никого не будет, Диего выглянул в окно, поймал одобрительный взгляд Монастарио на месте пониже спины и вылез наружу. Послав на прощание воздушный поцелуй, он юркнул в тень деревьев и незаметно выскользнул за ворота гарнизона. По пути домой он ни разу не вспомнил о Зорро.

В казармы Диего вернулся только к ужину. Отец не отпустил его, пока не расспросил о путешествии. Диего узнал, что в его отсутствие приходил Монастарио и расспрашивал дона Алехандро о местоприбывании сына. Алехандро, не зная о добрых намерениях команданте, отвечал уклончиво — не удивительно, что Монастарио так разволновался из-за исчезновения Диего.

Захваченный этими мыслями, Диего подождал, пока Монастарио закроет дверь, и набросился на него с поцелуями. Тот с трудом удержался от падения и оперся о стену; руки обвили талию молодого человека, а рот раскрылся, пропуская настойчивый язык.

— Извините за опоздание, капитан, — выдохнул Диего, оторвавшись от столь желанных губ.

— Ничего страшного, де ла Вега, опаздывайте так всегда, — хрипло ответил Монастарио, сжимая ягодицы любовника.

Диего застонал и сильнее прижался к горячему телу, ощущая чужое возбуждение: обтягивающие брюки команданте, как обычно, ничего не могли скрыть.

— Еда стынет, — удалось сказать Монастарио между поцелуями.

— К черту еду!

— Де ла Вега…

— Мы же договорились...

— Диего…

— М-м-м… Скажи еще раз.

— Диего, послушай… Давай хотя бы пройдем в спальню. Диего? Диего!

Но тот даже не думал останавливаться, и Монастарио почувствовал, что его сила воли растворяется под ловкими руками. Обведя ладонью вставшую плоть, Диего опустился на колени и приник к ней губами. Прямо через брюки. Монастарио показалось, что его вскрик услышал весь гарнизон. Диего продолжил ласки, глядя ему в лицо потемневшими глазами, затем выпустил увеличившийся в размерах член и произнес:

— Преступление носить такие брюки, капитан, вы совращаете невинных жителей пуэбло.

— Это моя форма.

— Очень, очень неправильная форма.

— Так снимите ее, если хотите. — Монастарио был готов на все, даже на секс около входной двери, лишь бы Диего вернулся к прерванному занятию.

— Нет, — улыбнулся тот, — ты слишком в ней хорош.

— Тогда увидишь, как всегда аккуратный капитан Монастарио запятнает свою форму во всех смыслах слова, — простонал команданте, толкаясь бедрами в лицо Диего.

— Так и сделай, Энрике. — И Диего вновь обхватил губами выступающую плоть.

В самом конце Монастарио все же взмолился:

— Это мои последние чистые брюки. — И Диего их стянул, прежде чем проглотить семя.

Монастарио опустился на пол и обнял Диего, уткнувшись ему в плечо. Тот нежно погладил короткие черные волосы, провел пальцами по виску и скуле и задержал их на распухших губах.

— Еда стынет, — с улыбкой в голосе напомнил он и помог Монастарио подняться.

После ужина, прошедшего в уютном молчании, они прошли в кабинет, и Диего плотно закрыл створки на окне. Усевшись за стол напротив Монастарио, он подробнее рассказал о том, что поведал об Орле Мартинес.

— Не понимаю, — покачал головой Монастарио, — чем я ему мешаю?

— Ты же проверяешь всех приезжих как на границе пуэбло, так и в самом Лос-Анжелесе, — напомнил Диего.

— Обычные меры предосторожности, — нахмурился Монастарио.

— Вовсе не обычные. Мало кто не делает исключений даже для наследника знатного рода.

— Ты, надеюсь, не в обиде? — вспомнил Монастарио их первую встречу.

— О, нет, капитан, как можно? Ваше появление стало глотком прохладной воды в жаркий день.

Монастарио протянул над столом руку ладонью вверх, и Диего вложил в нее свои пальцы. Помолчав, они вернулись к обсуждению дел, но руки друг друга не выпустили.

— Ты считаешь, Орел хотел меня убрать именно из-за этого?

— Так я понял Мартинеса.

— Как странно. Из-за такой ерунды…

— Не скажи. Разве может Орел установить свое влияние, не имея в нужном месте доверенных людей? Лос-Анжелес быстро расширяется и богатеет, мало кто упустит такой лакомый кусочек, особенно если на пути стоит всего один человек.

— Мне лестно твое мнение о моем значении, но даже я не смог бы помешать Орлу, захоти он проворачивать здесь свои грязные делишки.

— Однако вряд ли он остановится перед убийством команданте, если с легкостью избавляется от собственных агентов.

— Наверное, ты прав, — вздохнул Монастарио. — У меня нет влиятельных покровителей, которых бы обеспокоила моя внезапная смерть.

— Тут ты ошибаешься, — улыбнулся Диего и потянулся запечатлеть поцелуй на осветившемся радостью лице.

— Не сочти за грубость, но куда тебе до дона Алехандро? — Монастарио продолжал улыбаться, глядя прямо в глаза Диего.

— Отец бы умер от удивления, услышав от тебя такой комплимент.

— Ты ведь не собираешься возвращаться домой? — внезапно спросил Монастарио.

— Когда-нибудь собираюсь, я же там живу, — усмехнулся Диего.

— Но не сегодня ночью?

— Послушай, ведь солдаты не видели, как я уходил, и придут к выводу, что я ночевал у тебя.

— Это правда, — с сожалением согласился Монастарио. — Хотя если они много раз не замечали Зорро, то и твой уход могут пропустить… Диего?

При упоминании имени Зорро молодой человек побледнел и напрягся; его глаза смотрели куда угодно, но не в лицо Монастарио.

— Неразумно будет давать повод для слухов, не так ли? — Диего выдавил из себя улыбку, но ни на секунду не обманул команданте. Тот продолжал держать его руку и чувствовал, как она дрожит.

— Что-то случилось? Если это Зорро, то не беспокойтесь, он уже давно не появлялся. Такое чувство, будто он покинул Лос-Анжелес.

— Прошу вас, капитан, не надо о Зорро

— Как скажешь.

Атмосфера больше не была легкой и наполненной нереализованным сексуальным желанием, и Монастарио клял себя за упоминание Зорро.

— Я только говорю, — вновь начал он, — что хотел бы провести эту ночь с тобой. Если это соответствует твоим желаниям, разумеется. В конце концов, было бы невежливо не вернуть тебе услугу.

Диего не улыбнулся шутке Монастарио и вообще выглядел так, будто вот-вот уйдет, не попрощавшись.

— Извини, я снова не то говорю, да? — Монастарио выпустил его руку и откинулся в кресле.

— Все то, — грустно улыбнулся Диего. — Просто… Это моя вина.

— Вот так оно и начинается.

— Что?

— Расставание. Если я что-то не так сделал…

— Энрике…

— Тогда, около двери, — перебил Монастарио, — я вел себя, как эгоист. Мне нужно было позаботиться и о твоих нуждах, но мне это просто не пришло в голову. Честно говоря, мне было так хорошо, что я не мог думать ни о чем, кроме твоих губ на моем… кхм… члене. Я хотел тебя отблагодарить и только поэтому предложил остаться. А ты подумал, что я снова захочу тебя использовать?

— Нет, я… — Диего открыл и закрыл рот, пытаясь понять, откуда только у Монастарио берутся эти мысли. — Я вовсе не… Использовать? Ты так к этому относишься? Я бы не стал что-то делать против своей воли, ты же знаешь.

Монастарио кивнул. Когда-то он думал, что Диего слабохарактерный павлин, идущий на поводу у своего отца, но давно понял, что это не так.

— Тогда что?

— Я останусь, — ответил Диего, сдаваясь.

Если он сейчас уйдет, Монастарио надумает себе не дай бог чего, и результаты расхлебывать придется ему.

Уже лежа в постели, Монастарио положил руку на промежность Диего, но не обнаружил признаков возбуждения. Вздохнув, он переместил ладонь выше и уткнулся носом в шею Диего, вдыхая его запах. Когда Монастарио заснул, Диего еще долго лежал, не смыкая глаз.

***

Диего продолжал приходить к Монастарио. Один раз он довел команданте до оргазма, но пресек ответные попытки Монастарио его удовлетворить. После этого между ними не было моментов близости. Монастарио было неприятно отчуждение молодого человека, но он видел, что его что-то беспокоит, и решил дать Диего время разобраться со своими проблемами. Главное, чтобы снова не уехал в поисках приключений на одно место.

Тем временем из Монтерея пришло сообщение о скором прибытии в Лос-Анжелес наместника губернатора. Монастарио эта новость не пришлась по вкусу: наместник мог приехать лишь по одной причине — проверить, не злоупотребляет ли команданте своими полномочиями. Если ответ будет положительным, Монастарио может распрощаться со своей должностью и рангом. После рассказа Диего о подложных письмах, которые посылались губернатору, у него были все основания для опасений. Но, несмотря на плохие предчувствия, он начал приготовления: солдатам было велено вычистить и украсить главную улицу Лос-Анжелеса, разогнать нищих и выпустить из тюрьмы злостных неплательщиков налогов. Последнее решение далось Монастарио особенно тяжело, но необходимо было показать — в вверенном ему пуэбло царит полный порядок. Вот если бы он поймал Зорро, ему было бы что показать наместнику. Но Зорро не появлялся, и ловить было некого.

В день прибытия наместника Монастарио распорядился напоить жителей пуэбло вином, чтобы они казались счастливыми. Помешкав, он все же сообщил о своем плане Диего, но тот только покачал головой.

— Ты слишком стараешься, Энрике. В глазах наместника существование такого превосходного пуэбло будет подозрительным, особенно после прочтения многочисленных жалоб.

— Что же мне, сидеть сложа руки?

Ответа у Диего не было, и они больше не возвращались к этой теме.

Одев свой лучший мундир с наградной лентой, Монастарио вышел встречать наместника. Тот приехал в довольно скромной для его положения карете и, выходя, подал руку девушке. «Губа у этого наместника не дура», — с усмешкой подумал Монастарио, но тут же выяснилось, что красавица не жена, а дочь. Радостная толпа улюлюкала и махала руками, чем явно удивила ожидавшего иное наместника. Монастарио поприветствовал Его превосходительство и сеньориту Констанцию, как то было принято при мадридском дворе, чем завоевал восхищение девушки. Показав пустую тюрьму, он закрепил успех.

— Но там совершенно нет заключенных, — воскликнул наместник.

— Его превосходительство может сам убедиться.

— Но жалобы и свидетельства, которые я видел…

— Я не отрицаю того, что на заре моего комендантства в Лос-Анжелесе царило беззаконие. Возможно, эти письма написаны до того, как меня направили в пуэбло?

Монастарио удалось посеять зерна сомнения в голове наместника, но убедить — нет. В разговоре всплыло имя Зорро, и настроение Монастарио тут же испортилось. Пришлось признать, что он не смог поймать преступника в маске, и предложить продолжить разговор в более удобной обстановке.

— Вам необходимо освежиться с дороги, — произнес он с обходительной улыбкой. — Позвольте вызвать вам мой лучший экипаж.

— Не утруждайтесь, капитан, мы пройдемся пешком.

— Но, Ваше превосходительство, сеньорите не следует ходить по грязным и шумным улицам.

— Капитан, — раздался новый голос, — а я вас как раз искал.

К ним подошел Диего де ла Вега, сверкая улыбкой в тридцать два зуба.

— Ваше превосходительство, — поклонился он, — сеньорита, — поцеловал ей руку.

— Отец, это же Диего! — воскликнула Констанция.

— Действительно Диего де ла Вега.

— Счастлив видеть вас снова, — улыбнулся Диего.

— Вы знакомы? — удивился Монастарио.

— Конечно, — ответил наместник. — Диего и мой сын учились в одном университете.

— Мы хорошие друзья, — добавила Констанция.

Монастарио удивленно переводил взгляд с Диего на наместника и на его дочь, не зная, что сказать.

— Ваше превосходительство…

— Не надо формальностей, Диего.

— Дон Эстебан, — благодарно кивнул Диего. — Капитан уже пригласил вас на праздничный ужин?

— Нет.

— Я собирался, — растерянно сообщил Монастарио, размышляя, чего пытается добиться Диего.

— Разумеется, — вновь заулыбался Диего. — Я прервал ваш разговор — как невежливо с моей стороны.

— В таком случае поговорим за ужином, — кивнул дон Эстебан и откланялся.

Не успел он скрыться за углом, как алькальде тоже пожелал поприветствовать наместника губернатора.

— Что это значит? — спросил Монастарио, убедившись, что дон Эстебан не может его услышать. — Наместник твой хороший знакомый, и ты ничего мне не сообщил?

— Откуда мне было знать, что пришлют именно дона Эстебана? — пожал плечами Диего. — Я сам был поражен, и как раз хотел тебе об этом сообщить. А вон и сержант Гарсия.

— Причем тут Гарсия?

— У него отличный слух. Мне необходимо с тобой поговорить, но не на улице.

Монастарио кивнул и попросил подождать, пока он даст указания сержанту. Ему показалось, что половину Гарсия пропустил мимо ушей. Предположение подтвердилось, когда на вопрос, все ли он понял, тот ответил:

— Сеньорита Констанция очень красивая, не правда ли, капитан?

Ноздри Монастарио гневно раздулись, а голос сделался вкрадчивым:

— Я вам давно не понижал жалование, сержант?

— Да, капитан, целый месяц, — бодро отрапортовал Гарсия.

— Так могу сделать это снова, если не начнете меня слушать.

— Я все слышал, капитан.

— Неужели? Повторите.

Гарсия начал сбивчиво перечислять приказы, в конце концов все перепутав.

— Что мне с вами сделать, чтобы у вас появились мозги? — повысил голос Монастарио. — Почему я должен повторять свои указания?

— Простите, капитан.

Заметив, что привлекает внимание, Монастарио понизил голос.

— Еще раз, сержант. Проследите за подготовкой праздничного ужина в честь приезда дона Эстебана. Мне нужен зал в нашей лучшей таверне, белые скатерти на столах, дорогая посуда и лучшее вино. Стоимость не важна. Что тут неясного?

— Слушаюсь!

— Свободны, сержант.

Монастарио поискал взглядом Диего и с удивлением заметил, что он беседует с алькальде и доном Эстебаном. Сжав кулаки, команданте с трудом подавил раздражение, вызванное еще расспросами наместника о Зорро, и ушел к себе в казармы. Через четверть часа появился Диего.

— О чем ты так мило разговаривал с доном Эстебаном? — поинтересовался все еще недовольный происходящим Монастарио.

— О тебе, — с готовностью ответил Диего. — Дон Эстебан спросил, всегда ли ты так несдержан и груб с подчиненными.

— Груб? — возмутился Монастарио.

— В такое время лучше лишний раз не привлекать внимание, — нахмурился Диего. — Все, что видит и слышит дон Эстебан, влияет на твою судьбу. Не возражай хотя бы раз и подумай о своем будущем. Нам повезло, что приехал именно дон Эстебан: он честный и справедливый, но даже его можно ввести в заблуждение.

— Что же ты ответил?

— Попытался его убедить, что ты плохо себя чувствуешь и раздражаешься по малейшему поводу.

— Если мне так плохо, почему я встал с постели?

— Ты не мог не встретить Его превосходительство, но не рассчитал свои силы.

— Неправдоподобно.

— Дон Эстебан знает, что я никогда ему не врал, — с горечью ответил Диего.

Оба замолчали. Монастарио размышлял, на что еще может пойти Диего, чтобы его выгородить, а Диего уговаривал себя перейти к неприятной теме.

— Так зачем ты настоял на ужине в честь наместника? — нарушил тишину Монастарио.

— Разве не легче вести серьезные разговоры легким тоном и на сытый желудок? — улыбнулся Диего.

— Не знаю, не пробовал, — проворчал Монастарио. — К слову, о чем ты хотел со мной поговорить?

— Кажется, мне лучше последовать своей же мысли и сначала поесть. С утра во рту ничего не было.

Монастарио хотел было пошутить, что могло бы быть во рту Диего, если бы их отношения не повернули на девяносто градусов, но вовремя прикусил язык.

— Возьмите яблоко в корзине на столе.

— Тысяча благодарностей, капитан. Вы снова перешли на «вы».

Монастарио потер виски, внезапно почувствовав себя стариком. Он висел над глубокой пропастью, дна которой не было видно, а Диего то протягивал ему руку, то отходил на безопасное расстояние.

— Капитан, вы плохо выглядите, — с сочувствием произнес Диего. — Вам бы поспать несколько часов.

— Возможно, вы и правы, — поднял голову Монастарио. — Но сержант Гарсия…

— Не думаю, что он что-то напутает после вашей отповеди, — усмехнулся Диего. — Поднимайтесь, капитан.

Монастарио оперся о плечо Диего, чтобы хоть так его коснуться.

— Энрике, — поправил он. — Мы же договорились, что наедине будем… друзьями.

Диего разбирал постель, пока Монастарио раздевался.

— Если через четыре часа я не появлюсь, разбуди меня, — попросил тот, натягивая одеяло до шеи.

— Спи, Энрике, — ласково улыбнулся Диего, и Монастарио с радостью услышал знакомые хриплые нотки в голосе любовника.

Закрыв глаза, он не увидел появившуюся на лице Диего решимость.

Монастарио поднялся за час до ужина и направился в кабинет. Он писал при свете свечи, когда внезапно услышал шорох в соседней комнате. Это не мог быть Диего, которому теперь не было нужды влезать в окно, зато для убийцы это был самый надежный путь. Команданте в одну руку взял шпагу, в другую — подсвечник и пошел на звук. Распахнув дверь в спальню, он крикнул:

— Кто здесь? Покажись!

В отблеске свечи он заметил темную фигуру, вальяжно раскинувшуюся на его кровати, и не поверил своим глазам.

— Что за черт? — прошептал он, подходя ближе.

— Вы мне льстите, капитан, — раздался веселый смех.

— Зорро! — вскричал Монастарио и от неожиданности уронил подсвечник себе на ногу.

— Осторожнее, капитан, не повредите себе какую-нибудь важную часть тела.

Пока команданте на ощупь пытался найти погасшую свечу, Зорро встал и поправил на себе одежду.

Свеча будто испарилась, и даже подсвечника, который не мог далеко откатиться, не было. Внезапно Монастарио понял, что в коленепреклонном положении беззащитен перед Зорро, если тот захочет напасть. Резко вскочив, он ударился об угол кровати и стал оглядываться в поисках разбойника. Тот стоял прямо перед ним, скрестив на груди руки, и, улыбаясь, наблюдал за его нервными движениями.

Монастарио нахмурился. Он все не мог взять в толк, почему Зорро каждый раз оставляет его в живых, хотя у него было много возможностей с ним покончить. Был бы на его месте команданте, он бы давно уже расправился с противником и праздновал победу.

Направив в грудь Зорро клинок, Монастарио предупредил:

— Не думайте бежать, сеньор Зорро, на этот раз вы у меня в руках.

— Пока только на кончике вашей шпаги, — улыбнулся тот.

— Смейтесь, пока можете, все равно не вы будете смеяться последним. Доставайте шпагу и сражайтесь.

— Ну, что вы, капитан, вечером я предпочитаю отдыхать, а не сражаться.

Монастарио решил, что ослышался. Как такое может говорить человек, который именно в темное время суток появляется в городе?

— Вы надо мной опять издеваетесь? — вскричал он. — Защищайтесь, иначе я проткну вас на месте!

— Вот я перед вами и, как видите, никуда не бегу.

Монастарио в бессильной злобе смотрел на силуэт на фоне окна и… не мог себя заставить сделать выпад.

— Что же вы, капитан? Не стесняйтесь.

Зорро сделал шаг вперед, упершись в острие шпаги Монастарио: клинок проткнул на нем рубашку и коснулся обнаженной груди. Команданте будто окаменел.

— Я не могу убить безоружного человека, — произнес наконец Монастарио с недоумением в голосе.

Ему показалось, что Зорро вздохнул с облегчением. Неужели он все это время боялся? Тогда зачем так рисковал, практически нанизывая себя на его клинок?

— В таком случае, давайте поговорим, — и Зорро первым направился в его кабинет.

— Поговорим? — удивленно переспросил Монастарио, но последовал за ним.

В кабинете все еще горела одна свеча, и Зорро поставил ее на стол вместо той, что осталась в спальне. Она слабо осветила комнату, не достигая стен. Поморщившись, Монастарио вытащил из ящика стола несколько новых столбиков воска и воткнул их в подсвечники по периметру помещения. Зорро ходил следом и зажигал их. Убедившись, что помещение теперь ярко освещено и ничто не скрывает лицо Зорро, кроме маски и шляпы, Монастарио уселся за свой стол и указал незваному гостю место напротив. Тот с удобством расположился на стуле и закинул ногу на ногу.

Команданте впервые смог рассмотреть Зорро вблизи, не отвлекаясь на его выпады шпагой. Судя по форме головы и видимой нижней части лица, он был достаточно молодым и, скорее всего, красивым. Свет от свечи плясал в его насмешливых глазах и выгодно оттенял сильное тело под черной одеждой. Что-то в образе Зорро казалось ему знакомым, кого-то он ему напоминал, но Монастарио все никак не мог поймать мысль за хвост, то ли из-за усталости, то ли подсознательно боясь ответа.

— Вы во мне дыру просверлите, — сказал Зорро, как обычно, с улыбкой на губах.

— Это вы хотели со мной говорить, сеньор, так начинайте, — парировал Монастарио, переводя взгляд на бумаги перед собой. У него оставалось мало времени, и в любую минуту мог войти Диего. Может, он все еще спит, и Зорро ему снится?

Монастарио даже не удивился, услышав, что Зорро известно то, о чем ему рассказал Диего. Знает один человек — знает весь город. Наверняка историю разболтал дон Алехандро, Диего бы такого не сделал.

— Я считаю, нам надо действовать заодно, — закончил Зорро и выжидательно уставился на команданте.

— Это действительно сон, — пробормотал Монастарио, потирая подбородок.

— Что вы сказали? — переспросил Зорро.

— Почему вы вдруг решили мне помочь? Вы много раз давали понять, что считаете меня наибольшим злом в Лос-Анжелесе.

— Вы преувеличиваете, — покачал головой Зорро. — Но оставим прошлое в прошлом. В настоящий момент у нас одна цель — прекратить распространение влияния Орла в Калифорнии.

Монастарио взглянул на часы и поднялся.

— Я опаздываю на встречу, сеньор.

— Одну минуту, капитан.

Монастарио с удивлением уставился на руку Зорро, сжавшую его предплечье. Снова в памяти колыхнулась тень воспоминания, и команданте внезапно понял, что Диего так за ним и не зашел.

— Я должен кое-что вам показать, — без прежней уверенности в голосе продолжил Зорро, отпуская его руку. — Только не совершайте необдуманных действий хотя бы первые несколько минут, хорошо?

— Я не собираюсь брать вас под стражу, — уверил его Монастарио.

— Рад это слышать, однако… — Зорро коснулся рукой маски и опустил голову. — Если мы собираемся действовать заодно, а вы передумали меня вешать, думаю, будет только справедливо, если я открою свое лицо.

— Я не говорил, что не буду вас арестовывать, я лишь согласился, что временно… — Монастарио запнулся, полностью осознав значение последних слов Зорро. — Вы готовы снять маску? — недоверчиво переспросил он.

— Да, — признался Зорро. — Не могу больше жить двойной жизнью, когда дело касается вас.

— Меня?

— Вы сами все поймете, капитан. Ну же, вы, кажется, опаздывали.

Монастарио понял, что по какой-то причине Зорро не желает сам открывать свое лицо. Что ж, ему не привыкать делать первый шаг.

Монастарио коснулся рукой левой щеки Зорро и дотянулся до завязок на затылке. Зорро закрыл глаза и чуть повернул голову, чтобы команданте было удобнее. Все еще сомневаясь, что не спит и узнает сейчас, кто прячется под маской, Монастарио развязал ткань, и, придерживая края руками, стал медленно стягивать ее вниз. Не открывая глаз, Зорро наклонил голову влево и нежно потерся щекой о ладонь Монастарио. Команданте замер. Только один мужчина был с ним так нежен, и этот мужчина не мог быть Зорро. Ведь не мог? С холодком Монастарио вспомнил о бумагах у себя на столе, о составлении расписания появлений и исчезновений Зорро и его сравнении с передвижениями подозреваемых. Он как раз дошел до буквы «В» — Вега.

Веки Зорро задрожали, и, решившись, команданте сдернул ткань с его лица, чтобы взглянуть в глаза… Диего де ла Вега! Издав полузадушенный возглас, Монастарио отступил назад и вытаращил глаза. Он хотел что-то сказать, но в горле так пересохло, что он лишь открывал и закрывал рот. Диего улыбался, в его глазах мелькнуло знакомое выражение — так же он смотрел на Монастарио перед тем, как его поцеловать.

В голове Монастарио промелькнули обрывки воспоминаний: вот Зорро со смехом теснит его к стенке, а вот Диего спрашивает его, все ли с ним в порядке, вот Зорро обрубает веревку и Монастарио падает вниз, а вот Диего обнимает его за плечи, когда он спотыкается на ступенях лестницы, вот Зорро гоняет Гарсию по двору, издевательски смеясь, а вот Диего поднимает голову от книги и, улыбаясь, что-то тихо говорит. Монастарио схватился за голову и сел там, где стоял. Проклятье, это же два совершенно разных человека! Один олицетворяет собой все, что Монастарио ненавидит, другой стал солнцем в его жизни. Один агрессивен и насмешлив, другой мягок и вежлив в обращении и всегда стремится ему помочь. С одним он постоянно борется, другой всегда на его стороне.

— Капитан? — над ним раздался обеспокоенный голос Диего.

— Скажите, что это розыгрыш, — прошептал Монастарио. — Скажите, что вы нарядились в одежду Зорро, чтобы насмешить меня.

— Я слишком рано открылся? — неуверенно и даже как-то жалобно произнес Диего.

Это было так на него не похоже, что Монастарио почувствовал необходимость увериться, что перед ним и правда де ла Вега. Подняв голову, команданте передернулся: лицо перед ним никак не сочеталось с черным костюмом. Диего присел рядом и после небольшой паузы, будто боясь, что Монастарио сломает ему руку, положил ладонь на его плечо. Каким-то образом это убедило его в правдивости слов Диего.

Монастарио отвернулся:

— Снимите этот ужасный костюм. Не могу вас в нем видеть.

— Но под ним у меня ничего нет, капитан, — в голосе Диего вновь послышалась улыбка.

— Зачем? — устало спросил Монастарио.

Улыбка на лице Диего погасла.

— Разве не понятно, что я не мог продолжать наши отношения, пока вы думали, что перед вами другой человек?

— А кем вы являетесь на самом деле, сеньор?

— Посмотрите на меня, — Диего схватил Монастарио за подбородок и повернул его лицо к себе. — Он — это я, просто вы видели разные стороны одного человека.

— Только послушайте себя: «он», «я»… Что за чушь?

— Возможно. Но я открылся вам, рискуя попасть на виселицу. Разве это ни о чем не говорит?

— Зачем? — повторил свой вопрос Монастарио.

— Я хотел, чтобы вы знали, — пожал плечами Диего.

Диего всегда ему помогал, вновь вспомнил Монастарио, Диего приходил к нему в казармы и развлекал ужасной музыкой, он несколько раз спасал его, выхаживал, а потом… потом они напились и целовались на узкой улочке, прячась ото всех на задворках таверны. И Диего ушел, сказав, что ему нужно подумать, хотя Монастарио видел, что уходить он не хотел. Команданте тогда решил, что он протрезвел и пожалел о случившемся, но эти приступы сомнений случались потом не раз… Возможно ли, что Диего говорит правду? Он достаточно хорошо узнал молодого человека, чтобы понимать, лжет он ему или нет. Диего смотрел открыто, а во взгляде была готовность принять любой исход ситуации. Монастарио повел носом и уловил еле заметный запах духов, любимых духов Диего. Как он раньше не чувствовал исходящий от Зорро знакомый запах? Ах да, Зорро не появлялся с тех самых неприятностей в пустыне, где Монастарио впервые обратил внимание на запах Диего. Зорро… то есть Диего… Помотав головой, Монастарио снова уставился на мужчину перед собой. Рано ли он открылся, спросил его Диего. В самый раз, осознал команданте. Если бы Диего решил признаться после возвращения из пустыни, Монастарио бы не посчитался со своими чувствами. Сейчас же он слишком дорожил Диего, чтобы отдать его под суд. К тому же, Зорро давно не появляется, а значит, он все равно что исчез из юрисдикции команданте. Монастарио ухватился за эту мысль, как утопающий за соломинку.

— Капитан?

«Энрике», — хотелось возразить Монастарио, но перед ним стоял Зорро, а не Диего.

— Снимите этот жуткий костюм, — процедил команданте, напрягшись.

— Но…

— Мне все равно, есть ли у вас под ним белье или нет.

— О-о-о, — протянул Зорро — нет, Диего — и начал расстегивать рубашку. В его глазах появился прежний блеск.

— Нет, постой, — хлопнул себя по лбу Монастарио. — Я же опоздал на встречу с доном Эстебаном. Это непростительно. И вы… ты тоже. Какого черта ты выбрал такое неподходящее время?

Диего заулыбался. Если Монастарио позволяет себе богохульствовать, значит, снова принял его в круг близких людей.

— Боюсь, в этом я явиться не смогу, — помахал рукой Диего. — Черный нынче не в моде.

— Твое чувство юмора! Даю тебе полчаса на дорогу туда и обратно и переодевание.

— Слушаюсь, капитан.

Диего снова надел маску и скрылся в спальне Монастарио.

— Когда-нибудь он сломает себе ноги, — проворчал команданте, приводя себя в порядок, но по лицу расплывалась улыбка.

Дон Эстебан никак не прокомментировал опоздание Монастарио, лишь выразительно на него взглянул.

— Где же Диего? — спросила Констанция через некоторое время.

— О, он, наверное, заблудился или упал с лошади, — усмехнулся Монастарио.

— Диего отличный наездник, — возразил дон Эстебан.

— О, да, — глаза Монастарио заволокла пелена, а брюки внезапно сделались меньше на размер. Перед ним возник образ сильного обнаженного тела, изгибающегося в минуты сладострастия. Он сжал руками вилку, чтобы не выдать волнение.

— Вам действительно нехорошо, — заметил наместник. — Лицо так и горит.

Монастарио закашлялся и опустил взгляд в тарелку, вызывая в мыслях рассказ Мартинеса. Проблема с Орлом отвлекала его от недавнего признания Диего. Первый шок прошел, но Монастарио боялся, что доверие между ним и младшим де ла Вега может разрушиться. Ему не терпелось поговорить с Диего, но сделать это он сможет только с ним наедине.

— А вот и Диего! — воскликнула Констанция.

И правда, в дверях зала возник де ла Вега и с улыбкой направился к ним.

— Тысяча извинений, дон Эстебан, я бы никогда не позволил себе так сильно опоздать, если бы моя лошадь не потеряла подкову.

Монастарио фыркнул, прикрывшись бокалом. Диего окинул его внимательным взглядом и заметно расслабился. Он сел рядом с доном Эстебаном, как раз напротив команданте, и завел ничего не значащий разговор о Мадриде. Когда дон Эстебан откинулся на спинку стула, Диего перевел разговор на интересующую его тему.

— Однако что вас привело в нашу деревушку, сеньор? — спросил он. — Я спрашивал у капитана Монастарио, но он молчит, как рыба.

— Не удивительно, — отозвался дон Эстебан. — Мой приезд сюда касается непосредственно капитана.

— Прошу вас, расскажите же, должно быть, это ужасно интересно.

— Ты действительно ничего не знаешь? — приподнял брови наместник. — Я думал, по городу распространились слухи. Я здесь по делу, как бы неприятно мне не было об этом говорить. Губернатору поступило много жалоб от жителей пуэбло, и я приехал выяснить все на месте.

— Неужели они недовольны нехваткой товаров в магазинах? — захлопал ресницами Диего. — Или вино им не по вкусу?

— Все гораздо серьезнее, Диего. Судя по всему, капитан Монастарио… но это личный разговор, — добавил дон Эстебан, оглядываясь вокруг.

— В таком случае мы можем продолжить его у вас в гостинице, — с готовностью согласился Диего. Видя нерешительность на лице наместника, он добавил, оттопырив нижнюю губу: — Умоляю, дон Эстебан, я не смогу заснуть от любопытства, если не узнаю, что же произошло.

— Ты же понимаешь, Диего, что, хотя я и не храню свое задание в тайне, но лишняя публичность лишь повредит сеньору команданте.

— Сеньор команданте не против, если сеньор де ла Вега все узнает, — вставил Монастарио. — Надеюсь, мне будет позволено узнать о подробностях выдвинутых против меня обвинений.

— Обвинений? — воскликнул Диего, картинно приложив руку ко рту. — Дон Эстебан, тут какая-то ошибка. Капитан не мог сделать ничего плохого.

— Ты еще юн, Диего, и не повидал жизни, — дон Эстебан звучал точь-в-точь, как его отец. — Но если капитан Монастарио по непонятным мне причинам желает, чтобы ты все узнал, не вижу для этого преград. Ты и капитан можете сопроводить меня в гостиницу. Эх, молодежь, никакого терпения.

— Отец!

— Да, и ты, Констанция, не могла дождаться, когда же мы приедем в Лос-Анжелес.

Распрощавшись с другими донами, наместник направился к выходу из таверны, Констанция, Диего и Монастарио потянулись за ним.

В гостинице девушка удалилась в свою комнату, оставив мужчин обсуждать дела. Пока Диего и Монастарио рассаживались, наместник принес пачку писем, перевязанных тесьмой.

— В них жалобы на поведение капитана Монастарио, — объяснил дон Эстебан.

— Могу я их прочесть? — спросил Монастарио.

— Вполне разумная просьба, — кивнул наместник.

— Сеньор де ла Вега может мне в этом помочь.

— С радостью, — ответил Диего. — Уверен, мы обнаружим, что все это какая-то ошибка.

— Не думаю, что их написали по ошибке, — покачал головой дон Эстебан. — Обрати внимание, все они от представителей разных слоев общества: тут и благородные семейства, и землевладельцы, и торговцы, и даже неграмотные крестьяне. Они должны были продиктовать кому-то письма, а такие вещи по ошибке не случаются.

— Очень интересно, — пробормотал Диего, разглядывая имена отправителей. — Редко встретишь такое единение касательно одного человека.

— Именно это и побудило губернатора действовать. Он считает, что имеется угроза восстания, а военные действия ему совсем не нужны.

— Вот здесь, например, — продолжил Диего, — говорится, что капитан Монастарио незаконно повысил налоги и часть присвоил себе. Откуда последнее стало известным, мне не понятно.

— Присвоишь тут, — скривился Монастарио. — Я и для губернатора наскрести их не могу, не то, что взять часть денег себе.

— А что насчет повышения налогов? — спросил дон Эстебан.

— В этом году был неурожай, — объяснил Монастарио. — Чтобы выслать губернатору необходимую сумму после сборов налогов, нужно было собрать их с тех, кто мог их заплатить.

— Многие жалуются, что за неуплату вы сажаете их в тюрьму.

— Приходится действовать жестко, чтобы другие не вздумали не платить налоги. Вы же знаете, Ваше превосходительство, что случается, если нарушитель не несет наказания.

— Несмотря на ваши добрые намерения, вряд ли губернатор одобрит рвение, вызвавшее такое обширное недовольство.

— Думаю, масштабы недовольства преувеличены, — вставил Диего, разглядывая еще одно письмо. — Взгляните, дон Эстебан, на имя внизу.

— Как? — воскликнул наместник, разглядывая подпись. — Не знал, что и вы написали жалобу.

— Я не писал, — покачал головой Диего. — А раз я не писал, значит, сделал это кто-то другой. Возможно, остальные письма тоже подделаны.

— Дело принимает совсем другой оборот, — задумчиво произнес дон Эстебан. — Однако дон Игнасио Торрес лично разговаривал с губернатором. Вы же не будете утверждать, что он соврал?

— Ни в коем случае, — улыбнулся Диего. — Но стал бы губернатор что-то предпринимать по жалобам одного человека? Он бы мог решить, что у дона Начо и капитана Монастарио личная вражда, ведь капитан Монастарио сватался к сеньорите Элене.

— Сеньор Торрес уверяет, что капитан действовал нечестно, — ответил дон Эстебан. — Он якобы заставил ее принять предложение, шантажируя арестом отца.

— Мне кажется, тут возникло недоразумение. Я был на асьенде Торресов в тот злополучный день. Видите ли, на асьенде тогда прятался дон Начо, о чем мне позже сообщил падре Фелипе, однако об этом знали только донья Луиза и сеньорита Элена. Они решили, что капитан прибыл арестовать дона Начо и в качестве отступного предложил Элене выйти за него замуж…

— Я не предлагал ей выйти за меня, — перебил Монастарио.

— Но ваши ухаживания дали ей понять обратное, — пожал плечами Диего. — В любом случае, она решила согласиться, чтобы вы оставили ее отца в покое. Как видите, капитан Монастарио вовсе не шантажировал сеньориту Элену.

— Возможно, сеньор Торрес был излишне возбужден на приеме губернатора, — признал дон Эстебан. — Однако вопрос о злоупотреблении своим положением остается нерешенным. Я не могу проигнорировать все эти жалобы лишь из-за предположения, что они ложные. Возможно ли, Диего, что ты забыл о написанном губернаторе письме?

— Нет, — твердо ответил Диего. — Я хорошо знаю капитана Монастарио и не стал бы ни в чем его обвинять. Возможно, ему тоже есть, что сказать в свою защиту?

Монастарио попытался догадаться, чего от него хочет Диего. Ему нечем было крыть обвинения дона Эстебана, что он может на них ответить?

— Боюсь, моего слова будет недостаточно, — сказал он, следя за лицом Диего.

— Но у вас же, как у любого, наделенного властью, человека, есть враги? Кто-то из них мог о чем-то обмолвиться.

— О, — догадался Монастарио. — Если вы так ставите вопрос, то недавно я получил информацию от своего доверенного человека. В Салинасе он встретился с неким Мартинесом, у которого было задание навесить на меня обвинение в убийстве. Он упомянул, что выполнял поручение некоего Орла, могущественного человека, чье имя не известно даже самым близким его сторонникам. У меня есть основания верить, что это тот самый Мартинес, который украл из монастыря статую девы Марии, изображал преступника Зорро, а потом оставил нас с де ла Вега умирать в пустыне.

— Невероятная история, — заметил дон Эстебан.

— Но многое объясняющая, — вставил Диего.

— Несомненно, я должен все проверить, прежде чем принять решение. Однако в силу обстоятельств я не могу позволить капитану Монастарио оставаться на посту команданте. Во время расследования, которое может занять долгое время, он должен находиться под охраной моих людей.

Монастарио закрыл глаза и мысленно дал себе пинка. На что он рассчитывал? На месте дона Эстебана он бы тоже не оставил подозреваемого на его должности. Из неприятных мыслей его вырвал необычно серьезный голос Диего:

— Если я поручусь за капитана, вы не станете его арестовывать?

— Диего, стоит ли?...

— Если я дам слово, что капитан не покинет Лос-Анжелес, вы оставите его на свободе? — упрямо повторил Диего.

— Что ж… Ты всегда держал свое слово, но этот случай… Ты уверен?

— Я уверен в невиновности капитана.

— Думаю, мы можем обойтись снятием с должности, — согласился дон Эстебан. — Как вы понимаете, если обвинения против капитана Монастарио окажутся ложными, он будет полностью восстановлен в своих правах.

— Спасибо, дон Эстебан, — искренне произнес Диего и пожал ему руку.

— Ему повезло, что у него такой защитник, — задумчиво произнес наместник. — Я начинаю верить, что эти обвинения действительно преувеличены.

Обменявшись еще несколькими фразами, Диего и Монастарио оставили дона Эстебана и направились в казармы.

— Мне жаль, что тебя снимают с должности, — заметил Диего.

— Могло быть гораздо хуже.

— Тем не менее, ты этого не заслужил.

— Я говорю с Диего или Зорро?

Диего пустился в объяснения, что они один человек и Монастарио не стоит их разделять. Монастарио внимательно наблюдал за тем, как тот себя держит: как разговаривает, как смеется, как наклоняет голову, когда слушает. Никаких отличий от поведения Диего, которого он знал. С другими тот продолжал играть роль изнеженного наследника, интересующегося только книгами и последней модой, но с ним Диего был самим собой, и после признания Зорро ничего не изменилось. Но Монастарио продолжала мучить одна мысль.

— Диего, — он остановился и заглянул тому в глаза. — Ты ведь знаешь, что многие эти обвинения правдивы? Я действительно сажал за решетку неплательщиков налогов…

— Но выпускал.

— … Вешал убийц и грабителей, обвиняя их в государственных преступлениях, чтобы дело не дошло до суда…

— Но они были виновны.

— … Вступил в сговор с Мартинесом…

— Чтобы поймать преступника Зорро.

— … И действительно прибирал к рукам некоторые деньги.

— Как и многие другие — обычная практика среди чиновников.

— Ты меня удивляешь, — покачал головой Монастарио. — Ведь ты против меня боролся.

— Что я могу сказать? — развел руками Диего. — Любовь зла.

Свернув в пустой в такой час переулок, Монастарио прижал Диего к стене и поцеловал.

— Учти, теперь у меня будет много свободного времени, — произнес он, отдышавшись.

— Я бы не был так уверен, — усмехнулся Диего. — Нам еще предстоит борьба с Орлом.

— Вряд ли я смогу что-то сделать, не будучи команданте пуэбло де Лос-Анжелес.

— Ты будешь помогать подпольно, — Диего положил руки на ягодицы Монастарио и слегка сжал, вызвав у того стон.

— И в городе снова появится защитник бедных и угнетенных?

— Несомненно.

— Мне нравится ваш план, сеньор Зорро.

— Я так и подумал.

Монастарио снова поцеловал Диего:

— Стоит ли нам вернуться ко мне?

— У меня другая идея. Тебе же любопытно увидеть логово лиса? Я его тебе покажу.

Именно сейчас Монастарио не хотел ничего, кроме обнаженного тела Диего под собой, но тот явно не разделял его пыла.

— Как скажешь.

— Это займет совсем мало времени и… — Диего многозначительно поиграл бровями, — в пещере у меня есть мягкие шкуры. Извини, если не хочу вновь проснуться от криков сержанта Гарсии.

— Так чего же мы ждем? — обрадовался Монастарио.

Они дошли до таверны, где оставили своих лошадей, и Монастарио зашел вовнутрь, чтобы предупредить Гарсию о своем отсутствии. Никогда еще команданте не ночевал за пределами казарм, и сержант бы поднял тревогу, если бы не обнаружил его утром на рабочем месте. Диего послал записку отцу, в которой написал, что праздничный ужин затянулся и он заночует в городе.

— Не могу поверить, я ведь здесь искал! — воскликнул Монастарио, спешиваясь.

— Видимо, тебя обманули лианы, закрывающие вход.

— Не могу поверить, — вновь повторил Монастарио, глядя на ничем непримечательный участок холма.

Диего завел коней вовнутрь и поставил их рядом с Торнадо. Тот обрадовался неожиданной компании, и животные стали тщательно обнюхивать друг друга.

— Так вот оно логово лиса. Мне кажется, или до асьенды де ла Вега ругой подать?

— Так и есть. Из пещеры подземный ход ведет в наш дом.

— Поразительно.

Монастарио разглядывал выход из пещеры, когда почувствовал сзади чужое дыхание, и в следующую секунду оказался в объятьях Диего.

— Я скучал, — прошептал он, водя руками по груди Монастарио. — Если бы знал, что ты так легко воспримешь мое признание…

— Любовь зла, — повторил слова Диего Монастарио и обернулся, чтобы встретить его губы своими.

— М-м-м…

— Если бы ты знал, как долго я хотел тебя. Даже в образе Зорро.

— Знаю.

— Все еще не могу поверить, что ты это он.

Несколько минут они целовались и гладили друг друга.

— Посмотри, какое удобное ложе, — Диего показал в угол пещеры, где лежали шкуры и одеяло. — Иногда я здесь спал, а под утро поднимался к себе.

— Не терпится испытать? — усмехнулся Монастарио.

— Ты даже не представляешь, — глаза Диего потемнели, и он потянул партнера за собой.

Сгораемый желанием, Монастарио не запомнил, как они разделись и оказались на шкурах. Жаркие поцелуи, от которых невозможно было оторваться, касания рук к обнаженной груди, ласки в паху — все это слилось в нескончаемое удовольствие. Когда Диего остановился, Монастарио заметил не сразу, увлеченный облизыванием его сосков.

— Возьми, — произнес Диего, протягивая флакон с жидкостью.

— Что это?

— Масло.

— Ты… Ты предлагаешь?... Я не уверен, что смогу, — покраснел Монастарио.

— Глупый, я хочу, чтобы ты овладел мной, — Диего погладил его по волосам и притянул обратно.

— Если ты уверен…

— Меньше слов и больше дела.

Монастарио налил на пальцы масло и принялся продвигать их один за другим в задний проход Диего, пытаясь делать это медленно и осторожно. Диего лежал на спине, откинув голову назад, но по его сжатым челюстям Монастарио видел, что ему больно. Что же будет, когда он введет член? Он неуверенно остановил движения пальцев и посмотрел на Диего, но тот лишь кивнул, велев продолжать. Когда Монастарио уже хотел предложить окончить эти мучения, Диего удивленно вскрикнул и выгнулся, подаваясь навстречу пальцам.

— Энри-и-ике, — простонал он.

Монастарио еще несколько раз коснулся пальцами заветной точки внутри Диего, пока тот не забросил ноги на его талию и не притянул ближе.

— Хочу почувствовать тебя внутри, — прошептал он.

— Я слышал, из коленепреклонного положения не так больно.

— Хочу видеть твое лицо, — помотал головой Диего.

— Я все же не уверен, что в первый раз стоит…

— Я уверен за нас обоих.

Монастарио не стал продолжать спор, потому что эгоистично желал целовать Диего, любоваться его красивыми глазами, обнаженной почти безволосой грудью и… возбужденным членом, который снова начал наливаться кровью. Монастарио обхватил свою плоть и начал быстро двигать рукой, доводя ее до нужных размеров. Диего следил за ним из полуопущенных век и так улыбался, что Монастарио не сдержался и снова начал его целовать. Диего довольно замычал и прихватил его язык губами, а рукой обхватил его член и ввел в себя. Монастарио сделал несколько рефлекторных толчков, опьяненный новыми ощущениями, пока не осознал, что делает.

— Не останавливайся, — выдавил Диего сквозь зубы.

— Тебе же больно.

— Естественно, мне больно, до тебя у меня никого там не было. Скоро должно стать лучше.

Монастарио двигался медленно, целуя Диего, куда мог достать, и тот постепенно расслабился. Мысль о том, что Диего так перед ним открылся, сводила Монастарио с ума и возбуждала куда больше любовного акта. Когда на лице Диего появилось выражение блаженства и он еще крепче сжал ногами талию команданте, тот остановился, чувствую, что еще немного и он кончит. Сжав основание члена рукой, он замер, ожидая, пока острое желание пройдет. Гладящий его грудь поторапливающий Диего нисколько не помогал. Еще раз глубоко вздохнув, Монастарио снова в него вошел и стал двигаться быстрее, то и дело вызывая у Диего радостные возгласы. Ему снова пришлось прерваться, чтобы не кончить от одних только звуков, издаваемых партнером.

— Проклятье! Это становится пыткой, — застонал Монастарио, сжимая свой член.

Диего стал ласкать себя рукой, приближая неотвратимый конец.

— Энрике, перестань себя сдерживать. Я хочу почувствовать, как ты кончаешь в меня.

— Слишком рано.

— Тогда сменим позу. Сядь и обопрись о стену.

Монастарио так и сделал, и Диего сел на него сверху, направляя член рукой. Уже через несколько минут Диего стонал без перерыва, получая разряды наслаждения от двойного воздействия: изнутри и от трения своего члена о грудь Монастарио. Тот придерживал Диего за зад, поднимая и опуская и задавая направление движению. Затем были судорожные поцелуи, касания, вздохи — и Диего кончил, сжимая мышцы ануса. Монастарио тут же последовал за ним, испытав невероятное облегчение. Какое-то время они не шевелились, и Монастарио успел даже задремать, когда Диего стал его целовать.

— Ты все еще во мне, — промурлыкал он в самое ухо. — И даже не думай это менять, — предупредил он, когда Монастарио попытался сдвинуться.

— Мы замерзнем.

— Еще немного.

В конце концов, Диего со вздохом встал и стер с них следы недавней активности. Монастарио улегся на шкуры и накрылся одеялом, приглашающее приподняв его край. Диего нырнул в тепло и прижался спиной к груди Монастарио, а тот обвил его руками.

— Завтра я не смогу сесть в седло, — жалобно произнес Диего и услышал в ответ хриплый смех. — Послушай, Энрике, мне правда жаль, что все так обернулось. Я имею в виду твою отставку и наемников Орла, — поспешно добавил он.

— Если бы не ты, все закончилось бы хуже, — сонно ответил Монастарио.

— Я его обезврежу, обещаю.

— Ммм.

— А потом ты снова станешь команданте. Тебе ужасно идет форма… Энрике?

— Спи уже, — ответил Монастарио, укусив его за плечо.

Диего закрыл глаза и улыбнулся. Все образуется. Слово Зорро.


End file.
